Surpresas No Escuro
by K.Salazar
Summary: Isabella Swan tinha dos pedidos de Natal: um homem sexy e uma relação que durasse mais de trinta dias!AH
1. Preview

**Escuro**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ola pessoas!**

**Essa é a minha primeira fanfic então sejam boazinhas comigo e deixem-me reviews dizendo o que acharam e se eu devo continuar ok?**

***BeijinhosEstalados***

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

Ela ganhou o homem sexy por uma noite. Uma confusão na reserva fez com que Bella e Edward Cullen acabassem dividindo o mesmo chalé... e a mesma cama king-size. Presos por uma tempestade de neve, tiveram que encontrar muitas maneiras criativas de ocupar o tempo...

Conhecer Edward foi seu melhor presente de Natal, aquele que Bella não se cansaria de desembrulhar. Porém, será que a relação deles sobreviveria ao ano-novo, uma vez revelada a verdadeira identidade de Edward?

Ou Isabella teria que devolver o presente antes de trinta dias?


	2. Musicais e Preocupações

**N/a:Ola pessoas!**

**Bom, decidi postar o primeiro capitulo hoje e queria agradecer a Agome chan ****que me mandou minha primeira review... Muito obrigada linda!**

**Eu também queria dizer que eu estou muito feliz pela repercução que só a preview passada teve, foram 72 acessos *\o/*... Então muito obrigada e continuem lendo, mas se puderem deixar pelo menos uma reviewzinha si quer eu agradeço muuuuito...**

**Então está ai o 1º capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UM<strong>

Terça-feira, 29 de novembro.

_No minuto em que Alice Cullen entra em cena no novo musical Sweetskock todo o interesse vai embo ra. Não, nem todo! Espere! Ainda resta o fascínio em olhar algo horrível prestes a acontecer e que não se quer ver, como um trem veloz correndo em direção a um ônibus lotado de criancinhas e freiras._

_Será que alguma vez esta mulher ou o empresário dela ouviu falar em aulas de canto? Aulas de teatro? Técnicas de improvisação? Nem Pinóquio era tão duro, nem Adelaide, do musical Eles e Elas, tinha a voz tão fanhosa, e até mesmo o Homem Invisível tinha mais pre sença de palco._

_Será que não encontraram outra atriz em Boston que pudesse cantar no tom, interpretar o texto de forma na tural e interagir com o elenco em vez de ser uma peça apelativa do cenário? _

_Tudo bem, me desculpe, o que eu estava pensando? Não tem nada a ver com talento. Alice Cullen não precisa de talento, ela tem dinheiro. Uma cadeia de lojas de departamentos fez a fortuna de sua família. Sua atuação tem a ver com a decisão do pai em deixar-lhe uma fortuna antes que fosse madura o suficiente para lidar com ela. Ela pode ser famosa não sendo talentosa._

_O que aconteceu com o elenco de grandes atores? Será o público tão louco por celebridades?_

_Triste situação. Da minha poltrona, assistindo à atuação sem expressão de Alice e a ouvindo cantar fora do tom, confesso que fiquei tentada a lançar um minídardo com tranqüilizante. Com certeza seria menos torturante se tivessem escalado uma atriz amadora._

_Diabos, me coloquem no palco!_

_Caiam na real!_

Isabella Swan leu de novo o último post do seu blog, enquanto terminava de comer a última batata chips de um pacote, o que não deveria, afinal, se quisesse manter a forma. Começou com uma considerável porção em uma tigela, mas após encher a tigela três vezes, resolveu pegar o pacote in teiro e o colocou entre a pilha de papéis e livros equilibrados sobre a mesa.

Algumas vezes batatas chips são necessárias. E esta era uma dessas.

Alice Cullen deixou Bella louca, Afinal sua irmã, Rose, cantava, atuava e dançava, e também fizera o teste para Sweetskock, depois de Bella praticamente tê-la arrastado para a audição. Existiam muitas idiotas criados artificialmente para o show bizz — vozes corrigidas por sintetizadores, corpos mo dificados em cirurgias plásticas em nome de um ideal estético de perfeição. Adolescentes que vendiam o corpo antes de saberem o que é prazer.

Certo, ela parecia uma vovó gaga e sim, também perdera a virgindade na adolescência. Mas Bella não servia de exemplo para os filhos de ninguém. Doía ver o talento da irmã des perdiçado. Vê-la trabalhar em num escritório e cantando em boates para um punhado de idosos, enquanto uma princesinha sem talento subia ao palco, como espuma na panela quente.

A luta pessoal de Bella era para reduzir o brilho das facha das polidas, apontar em seus blogs, em artigos na internet, em resenhas para o Boston Sentinel ou para qualquer mídia, como as pessoas eram enganadas por tanto lixo, achando que lixo é bom. Seu editor deu a entender que um crítico da equipe iria se aposentar logo, mas Bella queria ser como um polvo, tentáculos espalhando mensagens em todas as direções.

Podia ser chamada de louca, visionária, obsessiva, mas queria deixar sua marca. Iniciar um movimento de retorno à qualidade de vida e a um ritmo mais natural para as pessoas obcecadas por tempo e dinheiro.

Então criou o seu próprio blog, Cai na Real, onde regular mente criticava qualquer artifício que lhe chamasse a atenção: alimentos novos, super empacotados e processados, estrelas de talento duvidoso, resorts da moda que mais pareciam com um parque temático do que com hotéis para férias.

Jeff Sites, colunista do Boston Sentinel, mencionou o estilo bombástico de Bella em uma de suas colunas e o número de visitas ao blog cresceu enormemente.

Felicidade.

Quanto mais pessoas parassem para pensar sobre as propa gandas enganosas, mais se esperava que exigissem qualidade. Ou guardassem suas carteiras e ficassem em casa, cantando com seus filhos ou brincando com a montoeira de tralhas que já tinham, enquanto os publicitários se matavam para oferecer produtos com atrativos reais.

Postou seu blog e examinou, bocejando, o relógio no canto direito da tela do computador. Quase meia-noite. Hora para o seu sono da beleza.

Deu uma olhada no apartamento de um quarto e suspirou. Precisava de uma limpeza.

Levantou-se esticando os ombros e os músculos das costas, sempre tensos, pegou o pacote de batatas e foi para a cozi nha, para dar conta da pilha de louça suja, que lavava sem pre antes de dormir. Um novo dia exige um espaço limpo e organizado.

Quase organizado. Quase limpo.

Lavou a louça e pegou uma garrafa d'água na geladeira, que também precisava de uma faxina. Escovou os dentes e foi para o quarto revestido com o mesmo carpete áspero marrom-alaranjado da cozinha e da sala. Um dia teria um lugar fabuloso, em Cambridge talvez, quem sabe próximo ao cais, com piso de madeira e tapetes de lã. Quando sua popularidade e mensagem fossem percebidas. Quando aparecesse pela pri meira vez no programa da Oprah...

Como fazia todas as noites, ficou de pé no pequeno espaço entre a cama e a parede. Procurou limpar a mente, e se con centrou nas sensações do corpo e nos músculos que a susten tavam. Coluna reta, queixo paralelo ao chão...

Inspirar, perna direita em posição de corrida...

Talvez escrevesse um artigo para uma revista feminina so bre os benefícios da yoga, com foco na satisfação espiritual como uma maneira de reduzir o desperdício em coisas desne cessárias...

Mente limpa, Bella.

Inspirar, expirar. O corpo encontra a posição naturalmente. Inspirar, expirar...

No dia seguinte, pesquisaria sobre uma pauta que tinha pro posto para a revista Budget Travei: lugares desertos para fugir no feriado. Escapadas românticas para se afastar da pressão das comemorações. Poderia anotar algumas idéias para a ma téria sobre yoga também. Precisava terminar um artigo sobre a paixão americana pela comida temperada e condimentada. Pensou em chamá-lo de "Atração Química".

Mente limpa, Bella. Droga. - Não conseguia.

O telefone tocou e ela desistiu de procurar paz interior e atendeu. Só podia ser Rose ligando àquela hora, chegando do Eddiwin's onde cantava às terças.

— Oi, Bella.

Bella franziu a testa. A irmã mais nova não parecia ra diante.

— O show não foi bom?

— Nada espetacular. A platéia costuma ser agradável, mas hoje tinha um bêbado provocando quando cantei When I Fali In Love, e algumas pessoas conversavam alto, como se eu fos se um vídeo na sala de estar.

Rose parecia prestes a chorar.

— Então cheguei em casa e Emm e eu... mal nos falamos. Bella se encolheu. Emmett Hale era noivo de Rose há quatro anos. Estavam juntos há seis anos, desde o último ano da faculdade. Na opinião de Bella, o brilho da paixão tinha acabado, e estariam melhor se encontrassem alguém novo. Emm ainda nem tinha comprado a aliança.

— Ele passa a noite assistindo TV. Só queria que ficasse um pouco mais comigo. Nunca foi me ver cantar. Não o culpo, mas seria legal se fosse, e já pedi a ele para ir. Fica acordado até tarde, quase nunca vamos para a cama juntos e quando vamos... nada acontece.

Bella estava compreendendo. Sem sexo, sem intimidade. Poderia muito bem ser substituído um homem inflável.

Pensou em artigo sobre hábitos artificiais nos homens du rante o noivado, e nas mulheres também, assim não continua ria como uma mulher que odiava os homens. Apesar de não o ser, começava a considerar esse aspecto, devido ao seu estado de insatisfação na vida amorosa.

— Rose, acho que é hora de rever a sua relação.

— Não. — O medo na voz de Rose cortou o coração de Bella. —- Não está tão mal.

— Não pode ficar com ele porque tem medo de ficar sozinha.

— Ele é o homem para mim, Bella. Soube disso desde que o vi.

Bella procurou a camisola de flanela cor-de-rosa de baixo dos travesseiros. Sabia que amor à primeira vista não era tudo. Acreditava em química, atração instantânea, mas amor não era instantâneo. Amor era tudo que restava quando a atração aca bava. Amor era o que via nos olhos de seus pais todas as vezes que se olhavam.

— Vocês não são os mesmos que eram na época da faculda de — falou enquanto vestia a camisola. — As pessoas mudam. Vocês se distanciaram.

— É apenas rotina. Precisamos de algo. Não sei o quê.

— Terapia?

— Ele não quer.

— Rose, você...

— Tenho que ir, Emm está vindo para cama. Almoço na terça?

— Claro. — Bella desligou. Sua irmã era incrivelmente doce e talentosa e merecia flutuar sobre as ondas do amor e da fama no caminho para a felicidade. Em vez disso, perdera seu lugar no palco para uma riquinha e se acorrentava a um homem indiferente às suas qualidades. Lealdade, talento, in teligência, empatia, sensualidade, beleza, brilho — ela costu mava brilhar. Agora não passava de um brilho ofuscado pelas camadas de desapontamento.

Bella deitou-se. Se Rose tivesse estrelado Sweetskock, es taria por cima e Bella apostaria que Rose teria tido forças para deixar Emm e encontrar alguém que a merecesse. Um novo amor que se ajustasse à pessoa dinâmica e fabulosa que ela era.

Mais um motivo para detestar a inigualável Alice Cullen.

**~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~**

Edward Cullen esparramou-se em sua cadeira de couro preto favorita, próximo à enorme janela da sala de estar de seu apartamento em um condomínio na zona sul de Boston. A vista dava para um ancoradouro que o fazia se lembrar todos os dias que havia muito mais coisas do que o mundo cinza das quatro paredes da sala de reuniões. Um pensamento oportu no. Franziu o rosto diante da tela do laptop, que mostrava o blog cujo link fora enviado por uma amiga de trabalho, Tanya Denali. Parecia óbvio que Bella invejava sua irmã, Alice. Ele tinha assistido Sweetskock na semana anterior, e embora Alice não fosse uma Renée Zellweger, Bella também não era melhor, apesar de todo o sarcasmo.

Tempos ruins. Edward tinha sido nomeado diretor geral inte rino das lojas de departamento Cullen enquanto seu pai se recuperava de um derrame. Durante a reunião de posse, tentara convencer os diretores da necessidade de atualizar a imagem da loja. O problema de ter herdado um dinossauro — melhor dizendo, uma dinastia — que ficará preso ao século dezenove, era o risco da extinção, tal qual acontecera com os dinossauros. Era necessário modernizar. Mas alguns membros da diretoria insistiam para que tudo continuasse da mesma for ma que seu ancestral Oscar Cullen criara quando abriu a primeira loja em 1889.

Edward e Tanya eram os membros mais jovens da diretoria, ele com trinta e seis e ela com trinta e nove. Há um ano bri gavam por mudanças, ganhando e perdendo território. Final mente seus esforços foram recompensados com a reabertura oficial das lojas em vinte e um de dezembro. É claro que Edward preferia ter lançado a nova imagem antes da época mais lucra tiva do ano, mas a diretoria fora um problema maior que ele previra e os empreiteiros não compartilharam de seu senso de urgência.

Alice era a escolha de Edward para garota propaganda da marca. Ela tinha feito um grande trabalho nos comerciais que seriam transmitidos junto com a reabertura das novas lojas. Sua experiência em representar a tornou natural em frente às câmeras. Alice poderia construir uma ponte entre consumi dores antigos e os novos, ao atrair mais público.

Contudo Bella Swan estava fazendo Alice parecer mais uma piada do que realmente era. Os membros da diretoria não estavam surpresos. Achavam o potencial de prejuízo provo cado por Bella mínimo, pois sua guerra era local, focada na notória exploração comercial de Alice e em sua obsessão em se auto promover. Entretanto, com a atenção da mídia em tomo da reabertura e com os comerciais indo ao ar em toda a Nova Inglaterra, temiam que a influência das opiniões de Bella au mentasse e abalasse a nova imagem das lojas.

Bella poderia causar algum dano às lojas? Na opinião de Edward, não. Ironicamente sua crítica bombástica poderia até ajudar. Nenhuma publicidade era má publicidade, como dizia o clichê. Porém, precisava admitir, o sarcasmo de Bella o irri tava. Devia admitir que se tornara pessoal, não apenas por ser irmão de Alice, mas também por ter investido tanto de sua vida nas lojas Cullen. E também porque não tinha se candidatado ao cargo de diretor geral, por isso seria condenado se seu sacrifício levasse a algum tipo de fracasso.

O celular tocou. Deixou de lado o laptop. Relaxou ao ver o número no visor. Tanya. Estava evitando os telefonemas dos membros da diretoria, não queria mais preocupações.

Edward preferia estar vivendo o mundo real como realmente gostaria? Após concluir o curso de administração, o que deve ria ter sido um mês inteiro em viagem de férias, viraram dois, depois três, e então mais de um ano, até que a saúde fraca do pai o trouxe de volta a empresa na qual trabalhara desde que tinha se alfabetizado.

Família era família. Contudo a vida em família algumas vezes era como estar aprisionado em Alcatraz.

— Oi, Tanya.

—- Recebeu o link que enviei? Já recebi três telefonemas de membros da diretoria reclamando, furiosos.

— Recebi — respondeu com a voz entediada. — Parece que a Srta. Swan não gostou do show.

— Você acha? Se eu ouvir "isso poderá ter sérias conseqüências" mais uma vez, compro uma passagem para a Jamai ca e bebo rum até tudo isso acabar. Quer vir?

Ele deu uma risada. Seu romance com Tanya tinha sido quente por um tempo; uma atração instantânea que por fim enfraquecera, e eles se acomodaram com uma amizade con fortável. Ficavam juntos de vez em quando, mas tiveram su cesso em manter as vidas pessoais longe da lista de fofocas da empresa.

Tanya era o tipo de mulher que gostava. Inteligente, sexy, discreta e o melhor, não era pegajosa. Ela nunca levou a rela ção deles a algo além do real.

— Seria o paraíso agora. Quantas vezes asseguramos a eles que o risco é mínimo?

— Muitas.

Pôs a mão no pescoço e tentou massagear os músculos ten sos, olhando fixamente a extensão negra do oceano. Ser julga do pelas pessoas era a parte do negócio que detestava.

Decidiu que valia o risco apostar em Alice, mesmo que as pessoas ficassem de olho nas vitrines para vê-la bancar a idiota. Mas se as pessoas começassem a associar as lojas com alguém que não respeitavam, Edward tinha que admitir que a imagem poderia ser abalada —junto com a opinião da direto ria sobre ele. Gostaria de estar fora da direção, mas antes seu pai deveria estar bem o suficiente para retornar à empresa.

— Vamos cuidar dela?

Ele suspirou.

— Pensarei em algo. Somente o mínimo para satisfazer a diretoria.

— Ooooh. — Tanya riu. — Devo verificar as manchetes amanhã à procura por notícias da Srta. Swan pescada no rio Charles usando sapatos de cimento?

— Creio que não chegará a tanto.

— Mmm, espero que não. Detestaria perdê-lo para a cadeia.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Sem chances. Obrigado por me informar sobre o blog.

— Disponha. Ligue sempre que quiser conversar.

Usava um tom rouco que dizia que "conversar" não estava em suas intenções.

— Obrigado. Boa noite.

Desligou o celular sabendo o que ela pretendia dizer. Sen tiu uma ponta de culpa, mas se desse brecha, Tanya ia querer mais. Ele não estava com ânimo para diversão. Toda a sua energia e concentração eram necessárias para ter certeza de que a renovação das lojas não seria um fiasco dispendioso e colossal.

Engoliu o último gole de café e levantou-se, levando sua caneca favorita para a cozinha. Lavou-a e secou-a com cuida do e a colocou junto à cafeteira, já com o filtro preparado para a manhã seguinte. Encheu um copo grande com água.

Conferiu se os cômodos do andar de baixo estavam arru mados e trancados, depois subiu para o quarto do apartamento que comprara apesar de não querer criar raízes.

Tirou a roupa e pegou um romance de suspense da pilha debaixo da mesinha de cabeceira. Precisava de distração, al gum lugar para ir que estivesse sob controle, sem a poluição dá extravagância da existência humana.

Dez minutos mais tarde desistiu de ler. Apesar de a história ser excitante, não poderia distraí-lo da irritação que crescia.

Apagou a luz e puxou as cobertas. Colocou as mãos postas atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando as linhas de luz no teto. Não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com a opinião de uma mulher.

Havia ainda algo sobre o desrespeito de Bella Swan com relação à Alice que beirava o irracional. Era tão... pessoal. Sim, era muito engraçada, espirituosa e correta em muito do que dizia. Após o primeiro post sobre Alice, começou a con ferir o blog de vez em quando e se interessou pela maioria dos assuntos que escrevia.

Alguns meses atrás, após surgir a piada do CD indepen dente de Alice, na época em que foram escalada para Sweetskock, os ataques a Alice se tornaram mais freqüentes e mais picantes.

Franziu a testa e mexeu-se nos lençóis. Admitia estar curioso.

Tentaria descobrir mais a respeito de Swan no dia seguinte, tinha de tranqüilizar a diretoria. Talvez dissesse a eles que a acalmara. Valia a pena tentar. Com a grande reabertura das lo jas Cullen à vista, precisava de cem por cento da diretoria ao lado dele. Mesmo uma pequena falha seria desastrosa.

Precisava mudar a empresa o mais rápido possível, entregar a administração ao pai, e continuar vivendo sua vida.

**~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~**

Rosalie Swan levantou da cama no lindo apartamento do casal e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés. Eram três da manhã e ainda não conseguira fechar os olhos. Insônia não era novida de para ela, mas ultimamente irrompia em lágrimas por nada, e não poderia ficar chorando na cama. Emm poderia acordar, e iria querer saber o que estava errado. Quantas vezes pode ria dizer "nada" ou "eu não sei" sem que ele girasse os olhos como os homens faziam há séculos, talvez há milênios?

Foi para a sala, encolheu-se na cadeira ao lado da janela, olhando atenta os carros estacionados na rua. Esta época do ano era sempre difícil, quando o calendário anunciava a proxi midade do Natal. Precisava comprar presentes para Emm, para mamãe e papai, para Bella, para os parentes de Emm, seus parentes, amigos, colegas de trabalho, decorar a casa, preparar biscoitos e organizar a festa do trabalho...

Uma Kombi, igual à que o pai tinha quando era pequena, estacionou. Isso foi o suficiente para provocar as lágrimas que tinham se tornado comuns.

Era só tristeza? Não se sentia necessariamente triste. Tinha uma casa adorável numa cidade linda. Estava noiva do homem que amava, apesar de ele não parecer ter pressa em casar ou comprar a aliança.

Dizia que não estavam preparados para filhos, e que diferen ça um pedaço de papel faria no que sentiam um pelo outro?

Racionalmente? Nenhuma diferença.

Mas emocionalmente...

Bom, as mulheres são emocionais. Casaria com ela caso insistisse, sabia disso, mas não insistiria. Não queria ficar de pé num altar sem estar cem por cento certa de que o homem ao lado dela preferia estar ali a qualquer lugar no mundo. O casamento deveria iniciar com felicidade e coração leve,

E ultimamente seu coração estava pesado como um tijolo.

Ótimo, as lágrimas tristes transformaram-se em soluços, lutava para manter o silêncio. Emmett dormia como uma pedra, mas não poderia arriscar.

Tudo mais estava indo bem em sua vida. Tinha um em prego legal como assistente administrativa em um escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade. Escolhera o trabalho deliberadamente, para manter a mente e as energias saudáveis para atuar, e tinha feito alguns amigos lá. A timidez natural de Rose era sua inimiga no palco — pessoas como Alice podiam sempre chegar na frente. Enquanto Bella poderia alegremente estripar a pobre mulher, Rose compreendia a es colha do elenco.

Lembrava que havia feito o teste mais para agradar a Bella do que a ela própria. Bella tinha ambição demais. Rose era uma criatura de hábitos, de rotina. Diferente da irmã, não se sentia confortável ou feliz em alcançar novas alturas.

O que era realmente importante para ela? Família, amigos e Emm. Não naquela ordem, é claro. Tinha uma família unida e muitos amigos próximos. As pessoas na empresa eram mara vilhosas e generosas. Sua chefe, Aléxis, era justa e agradável. Um dos advogados, Josh, até estava flertando com ela recen temente, o que era divertido e inofensivo.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e Rose fechou a mão direita sentindo a ausência viva da aliança. Josh sabia sobre Emm, sabia do noivado, mas continuava a aproximar-se, e ul timamente ela não fazia o suficiente para desencorajá-lo. Uma aliança a faria se sentir mais segura, mostraria ao mundo e a ela mesma que pertencia a Emm.

Ela estava segura. Inteiramente. Só porque Josh a virava do avesso quando sorria para ela...

Virou-se de repente para o quarto. E daí? Mesmo felizes no relacionamento, as pessoas desenvolvem paixões sem signifi cado e que desaparecem.

Mas agora, ela e Emm estavam passando por uma fase ruim. Relacionamentos inevitavelmente encontravam obstáculos, mas este parecia... fatal. Nos últimos tempos se perguntava por quanto tempo poderia seguir sem ouvir as vozes em sua mente, sem olhar os sinais desencorajadores pelo caminho.

Mas naquela noite, ao chegar em casa após cantar no Eddiwin's encontrara a louça do jantar na pia e Emm esparramado em frente a TV. Foi até ele, o beijou, ele resmungou uma pergunta sobre como foi o show e mal reparou na resposta. Foi para a cozinha, limpou-a e preparou o almoço para o dia seguinte, ouvindo o som da risada misturada à gargalhada ocasional de Emm, mais alta que o usual, como se estivesse se divertindo em escravizá-la.

Não deveria pensar daquela maneira. Emm trabalhara duro também — a maioria dos arquitetos trabalhava, muitas horas e até tarde — e ela queria que ele tivesse este tempo para des cansar, um tempo livre.

Mas também queria que ele precisasse dela o suficiente, e aí talvez um dia desligasse a TV e viria ajudá-la. Conversaria com ela e a ouviria. Como costumava fazer.

Essas coisas ela não podia controlar. Queria ele, mas não podia fazer com que a quisesse.

Suspirou com os pés na cadeira envolvendo os joelhos com os braços. A irmã mais velha, Bella, diria a ela para fazer terapia, tomar antidepressivos ou sair dessa.

Diria para deixar Emm e começar uma relação com Josh.

Bella nunca amara. O que Rose chamava amor, Bella cha mava co-dependência — ou teria um argumento amargo na série contínua de seus argumentos sobre o relacionamento de Rose.

Tudo na vida de Bella era claro como cristal, preto no branco, certo ou errado. Sabia sem dúvida como todos ao re dor dela deveriam se comportar em qualquer situação que se encontrassem.

Algumas vezes Rose achava que nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz do que ver Bella se apaixonar loucamente, viver uma situação tão complexa e desesperada que seu mundo viraria de pernas para o ar, obrigando-a a diminuir a ansiedade sobre todos os aspectos de sua existência.

Um som súbito fez com que desse um pulo; virou-se para ver Emm, amarrotado, confuso, meio sonolento e tonto na en trada, a claridade da rua iluminava seus músculos.

— Rose. — Franziu a testa e olhou atento para ela. — Por que saiu da cama?

— Não consigo dormir.

Deu um passo em sua direção.

— Está chorando?

Hesitou. Se dissesse não, estaria mentindo. Se dissesse sim, teria que explicar.

— Mais ou menos.

— O que quer dizer com mais ou menos? — A voz já se al terara. Parecia ser o tom habitual da comunicação atualmente. — Está chorando ou não?

— Estava.

— Por quê?

— Volte para cama, Emm. Ficarei bem.

— Por que está chorando?

— Não é nada.

Ele emitiu um som de irritação.

— Está sentada aqui chorando no meio da noite no escuro por nada.

— Sim. — Mal conseguiu falar.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou-a furioso. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, então levantou a mão e bateu com ela na coxa.

— Ótimo. Não há nada. Boa noite.

Saiu da sala, tropeçando e xingando. Ouviu a pancada da cabeceira contra a parede quando ele se atirou na cama. Iria dormir mal agora e a culparia por isso. Acordaria de mau hu mor e tomariam o café da manhã que ela preparou num silên cio que já começara a se tornar familiar.

Rose abraçou os joelhos junto ao peito, repousou o queixo sobre eles e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar.

Amava Emm. Amava-o de todo coração e o amara desde o primeiro encontro na faculdade — seis anos atrás no começo do último ano. Em uma, semana já estavam namorando.

Algo não estava funcionando. Não sabia o que era ou quan do acontecera ou mesmo como identificar para que pudesse consertar.

Estava apavorada em imaginar que aquilo poderia separá-los.

* * *

><p><strong>Humm e agora como será que vai ficar esse relacionamento da Rose com o Emm hein?<strong>

**E como será que o Eddie vai cuidar da Bella hein?  
><strong>

**só no proximo capitulo...  
><strong>

***BjinhosEstalados*  
><strong>

**Reviews?**


	3. Disfarces e Fantasias

**N/Kizy: Olá pessoas**

**Hoje não tinha mais nada pra fazer e resolvi escrever o segundo capitulo de SnE... Como continuei sem nada pra fazer depois fui escrever outra e acabei tendo uma ideia que resultou em uma fic digamos que beeem interessante... Então lá pelo dia 21 vou posta-la.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO DOIS<strong>_

Edward entrou no Boston Sentinel de óculos escuros, boné do Red Sox enfiado na cabeça, uma pequena argola de ouro pen durada na orelha direita e jeans rasgados nos joelhos. O capuz do moletom balançava sobre as costas e, a cada passo, sustentava um ar de atitude. Tinha imaginado que estaria fervendo de raiva pela total perda de tempo... mas estava se divertindo.

Ninguém poderia reconhecer Edward Cullen, herdeiro da vasta fortuna Cullen, diretor de uma empresa respeitada, metido naquele disfarce. Fazia dois anos que não se compor tava de modo tão despojado.

Aproximou-se da recepção, onde estava uma jovem loira, e apoiou os braços sobre o balcão. Desejou poder arrancar os óculos para olhá-la nos olhos, mas não ousaria revelar muito seu rosto.

— Como vai?

— Bem obrigada. — Ela se manteve formal, mas seus lábios tinham um leve sorriso. — Posso ajudá-lo?

— Sem dúvida. Sou Bobby Darwin, antigo colega de turma de Isabella. Ela está?

— Isabella...

— Isso. — Sorriu para ela. — Swan.

— Estava aqui de manhã. Acabou de sair.

— Droga. — Bateu na mesa e pôs as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça. — Não consegui encontrá-la em casa, agora nem aqui. Sabe onde foi?

— Disse que ia almoçar.

— É mesmo? — Arregalou os olhos, parecendo consternado. — E não convidou você?

A recepcionista deu uma risadinha, ficando ruborizada.

— Não.

Ele se inclinou para frente de novo. O que não daria para ter vinte e dois anos novamente para seduzi-la.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Angela.

— Me diga uma coisa, Angela. Você sabe onde ela foi? Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa a ela, sabe como é? Nos conhecemos — balançou a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar quantos anos se passaram — há muito tempo. Estou na cidade, então queria fazer uma surpresa, mas sempre chego atrasado. Por que será?

Angela deu uma risadinha, claramente se interessando por ele.

— Não sei. Carma, talvez.

— Exato. — Deixou o silêncio durar um pouco mais. — Então, Angela, será que você pode me ajudar?

— O quê? —- Inclinou a cabeça e olhou tímida para ele.

— Bem... — Ele olhou ao redor conferindo para ver se ha via curiosos, então se inclinou sobre o balcão de novo. — Você poderia reverter este carma ruim e dizer onde ela foi?

Angela franziu a testa e apertou os lábios.

— Juro que não sou mau. — Ele ficou de pé e fez o sinal-da-cruz. — Sou um bom católico, educado por freiras.

Angela riu, fazendo-o recordar Alice.

— E se contasse a você que acho que ela tem um almoço marcado com a irmã no Thai Banquei?

— Fabuloso. Você é linda, Ângela, obrigado. — Deu alguns passos para trás, parou e abriu os braços. — Se tivesse rosas lhe daria algumas.

— Não foi nada — disse sorrindo novamente e atendendo ao telefone.

Ele saiu do prédio e sentiu a friagem, o ar congelado e a adrenalina bombando. Fora divertido. Tinha feito uma pesquisa sobre Bella na internet, e descobriu que ela tinha concluído o ensino médio na Framingham. Conseguiu o nome Bobby Darwin em um daqueles sites para encontrar colegas de classe.

Virou a esquina e Frank, o motorista, parou o carro. Edward não gostava da idéia de ter um chofer, e muito menos de ser levado em um Lincon 1988, mas Frank trabalhava para seu pai há vinte anos e se aposentaria em três. Não tinha coragem de demiti-lo. Frank adorava o carro, e considerando o trânsito no centro de Boston, ter um veículo que não precisava estacionar era uma bênção.

Do banco traseiro ordenou a Frank que o levasse para o Thai Banquei, tirou o boné, o moletom e o brinco, e vestiu calças de lã, sapatos lustrados e camisa branca engomada, sentindo uma frívola excitação a cada botão fechado. Era um homem de negócios respeitável outra vez. Deprimente.

O carro parou do lado oposto ao restaurante, conhecido por pratos criativos à base de especiarias e massas. Uma coisa po dia dizer sobre Bella, ela conhecia comida tailandesa. O lugar era um dos seus favoritos também.

Agradeceu a Frank e saiu para a rua, caminhando em direção à porta de entrada do restaurante. Que informação nova poderia descobrir a respeito de Bella, além do currículo básico? Bacharelado em jornalismo pela Universidade Wesleyan de Ohio. Algumas ocorrências de artigos que escrevera. Porém nada explicava por que estava alvejando Alice.

Se estivesse acompanhado da irmã, teria chances de tirar a sorte grande. As mulheres, quando juntas, não resistem à tentação de revelar suas almas. E essa prática, para ele, era extremamente cansativa. Suas amizades eram apenas alguns caras comuns, com os quais ainda não entrara em contato desde que retornara à cidade. "Como foi o Red Sox?" "Como foi a partida de golfe?" e "Angelina Jolie... uau." Gostava deles assim, não via razão para despejar sua alma sobre outra pessoa de tempos em tempos.

Ao entrar no restaurante, que exalava um delicioso aroma de especiarias, gengibre e capim-limão, fora alvejado por outro golpe de sorte — a Srta. Swan estava almoçando tarde, de modo que o salão estava mais vazio, dando a ele uma chance maior de sentar-se perto dela. Ainda com os óculos escuros, sorriu para Panjai, a recepcionista, que verificava as reservas do jantar. Se Bella fizesse o favor de se parecer com a foto tola e comum da escola que encontrara on-line...

Oh... não.

Ela ainda tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate, mas deixara de parecer tola e comum. Agora o corte em cama das a deixava com visual muito, muito atraente.

Ele não estava preparado para isso. Ela era terrivelmente sexy.

Ria de algo que a irmã contara e seu rosto se tornou ainda mais radiante e vibrante.

Uau.

Era pequena, magra, e vestia uma suéter da moda, preta e branca com detalhes em rosa. Ele esperava que ela fosse masculina, com expressão séria, tragasse um cigarro e pregas se sobre como ninguém merecia viver a não ser ela e poucos selecionados que pudessem fazer sua vida mais fácil.

Pediu a mesa ao lado delas, e desviou o rosto ao passar. Sentou-se bem atrás de Bella com o intuito de escutar a con versa sem a menor vergonha. Deu uma rápida conferida antes de sentar, e notou que ainda estavam nas entradas. Teria tempo para ouvir, mas precisava estar de volta ao escritório às três para uma conferência com o novo chefe de compras. Bem me nos divertido do que o que estava fazendo agora.

Marasri veio anotar o pedido, uma matrona redonda, a quem Edward admirava por fazer seu trabalho de forma eficiente, embora nunca se movesse rápido. Ela encheu seu copo com água e perguntou:

— Não precisa olhar o cardápio, já sei o seu pedido.

— Quero a sopa especial do chefe e galinha com especia rias verde, por favor.

— Singha?

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Sem cerveja hoje. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

— Ah, você trabalha duro. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. — Precisa se divertir mais.

Edward deu de ombros. Se ao menos ela soubesse.

— Quem tem tempo?

Marasri o olhou como se dissesse que ele nunca iria aprender e se afastou vagarosamente. Edward reclinou para trás, pronto para ouvir as alfinetadas sobre sua irmã. Com um pouco de sorte, a conversa seria sobre Alice, e ele teria idéia de onde vinha a dose extra de amargura e sarcasmo que Bella tinha reservado para ela.

Mesmo que a conversa ficasse em outros tópicos, tinha que admitir que estava apenas sendo curioso. Depois de ter lido os blogs e alguns dos artigos, sua curiosidade aumentara.

Provavelmente mais do que gostaria.

* * *

><p>— Então — Rose garfou um pedaço de abacaxi do seu ca marão temperado e o saboreou com cautela. — qual o próximo passo em seu trabalho?<p>

— Deixe-me ver... — Bella deu uma olhada quando um homem de uns trinta anos vestindo terno passou e sentou-se em uma mesa atrás dela. Infelizmente, não pudera olhar bem, mas deu para perceber que ele era atraente.

Voltou à atenção para a pergunta de Rose, remexendo o talharim tailandês, se perguntando quando poderia de maneira segura mudar o assunto para Emmett e a necessidade, em sua opinião, de arrancá-lo da vida da irmã.

— Viajar. Estou fazendo uma matéria sobre lugares origi nais e românticos para casais que queiram escapar da pressão do feriado. Talvez você e Emm...

Rose já balançava a cabeça.

— Ele diria que é longe e frio.

Bella deu de ombros, pensando que ela poderia dizer o mesmo a respeito de Emm ultimamente.

—As pessoas não deveriam se estressar nesta época. O Natal deveria ser a celebração do amor — amor em família, amor romântico, amor religioso. Amor e tradições, como nossa família, canções, iluminação de candelabros e ceia juntos. Tudo menos comprar, comprar, comprar e então comprar mais, e quando chega o Natal, continuar comprando.

Parou quando viu que os olhos de Rose estavam inexpressivos.

— Vou para o Maine amanhã. Vou ficar numa pousada chamada Pine Tree, no caminho para Skowhegan.

— Onde é isso?

— Na estrada para lugar algum. Este é o lugar. Quarenta e cinco dólares por noite.

— A diária inclui alces para comer? Bella riu e piscou os olhos.

— Parece tão romântico, não?

— Você vai sozinha?

— Sim, e esse é o problema. — Suspirou. Infelizmente era mais comum estar sozinha do que comprometida. — Decidi pensar nisto como uma pesquisa para a minha próxima tentativa.

— A palavra certa é re-la-ção, — Rose falou como se estivesse ensinando algo novo a uma criança de dois anos. — Pode dizer isso?

— Ree-laa-ação. — Deu de ombros...— Fico com a parte 'ação'.

Rose virou os olhos, mal suprimindo um sorriso.

— Há. Há.

Bella gargalhou. Adorava fazer o papel de grande predadora sexual.

— E então, srta. Rose, falando sobre ree-laa-mmm-mmm...

— Ah, não.

— Você sabe que eu iria perguntar. O que há com Emmett?

O rosto de Rose se fechou e Bella quis baixar o garfo, dar a volta na mesa e colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da irmã.

Número um: Rose era infeliz com Emm. Dois: Rose estava infeliz com Emm. E número... três! Ele estava fora! A relação tinha acabado!

— As coisas vão mal. Não sei o que fazer.

— Que tal cair fora? Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Bella...

— Rose...

Rose suspirou e mastigou um pequeno pedaço de camarão como se fosse suficiente por uma refeição completa.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Bella consolou a irmã. — Você odeia quando digo isso, mas é óbvio para mim.

— É claro que parece óbvio para você. — Gesticulou com o camarão no garfo. — Tudo é óbvio para você. O fato é: amo este homem.

— E... ? — Bella olhou para ela perplexa. — Para falar como Tina Turner, o que o amor tem a ver com isso? Ele te faz infeliz. Você não gosta do seu trabalho, sua carreira está emperrada, você parece cansada e derrotada... Pode me dizer o que há de errado com esta descrição?

— Você não entende.

Bella reclinou-se sobre os cotovelos.

— Prove.

— Ele é único.

— Único? O único cara que você já namorou sério?

— O único amor da minha vida. Bella urrou de raiva.

— Rose, o caso não é se você o ama ou não. O caso é que vocês não fazem mais bem um ao outro.

— Fazemos. — Ela apertou os lábios, parecendo tão teimosa e assustada. — Só perdemos o rumo.

— Posso ser totalmente honesta?

A expressão de Rose era só incredulidade.

— Quando você não é honesta?

— Direto ao ponto. — Levantou as mãos rendendo-se. — Você está presa ao passado, ao Emm ideal que não existe mais, tinha o sonho de se casar com ele e ter filhos e...

— Não é um sonho. — A voz de Rose fraquejou. — Vou me casar com ele e vou...

— Quando?

— Quando ele... Quando estivermos prontos. — Cruzou os braços e afundou no encosto da cadeira.

— Acha que vai ganhar uma aliança de Natal este ano?

— Não sei.

— Mas tem esperança? Rose deu de ombros.

— É tudo o que quero.

— Jesus, Rose. — Bella olhou com tristeza para a irmã. Ela não via como estava? Uma pessoa sufocada por uma droga de relação tinha de ser a última a saber? Ou a admitir? — Estou vendo o Titanic indo direto para o iceberg. Se você casar com esse cara, não haverá um barco salva-vidas te esperando. Acha que uma cerimônia vai consertar seus problemas?

— Não. — Rose levantou o queixo e desafiou Bella com o olhar. — Mas o que temos é para sempre.

— Esta é uma fala única de alguns filmes tolos. — Forçou-se a abaixar o tom de voz e torná-la mais gentil, — O que temos aqui é real.

— Você não compreende. Nunca amou.

— Eu — calou-se repentinamente. Ali estava. A terrível e extraordinária verdade. Luxúria, por um lado, paixão, com certeza, algumas vezes até forte demais. Mas amor? Não. Claro que não. Quando seus relacionamentos acabavam, ela superava em uma ou duas semanas. E nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Respirou fundo.

— Bem, você está certa. Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. Não de verdade.

— Porque sempre se deixa seduzir pela carne.

Respirou fundo novamente.

— Mas eu...

— Cafajestes que a excitam por uns vinte minutos até ejacularem e caírem fora.

— Rose...

— Estou errada? Bella franziu o nariz.

— Exagerando, talvez. Mas que tal voltarmos a você?

— Preferia continuar neste assunto.

— Falar de minhas falhas miseráveis? De jeito nenhum. Estamos conversando sobre você e Emm e como o relacionamento não funciona mais.

— Relacionamentos são como trabalho. — Rose olhou Bella acentuando as palavras. — Se tivesse um relacionamento que durasse mais do que os excitantes primeiros meses, você saberia.

Tudo bem, bastante justo. Porém nada daquilo diminuía o fato de Rose estar infeliz e Bella odiar vê-la daquela maneira. Trabalhar a relação era uma coisa. Ficar com alguém quando não há mais nada para se fazer era outra coisa.

Estendeu os braços sobre a mesa para segurar as mãos da irmã.

— Responda. Lá no fundo, não acha que realmente acabou?

Os ombros de Rose curvaram-se. Baixou os olhos.

— Emm é uma boa pessoa. Eu o amo.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei. — Bella cantou as palavras gentilmente.

— Estamos... realmente mal.

— Sim ou não, Rose?

— Bells... — Respirou profundo e explodiu. — Certo. Não sei como vamos superar o que está acontecendo.

— Agora estamos chegando lá.

— Mas sei que podemos se eu conseguir compreender melhor.

Bella se esforçou para não revirar os olhos. Tudo bem, ela linha ido longe o bastante. Sem ter papas na língua havia feito de novo. Como um alcoólatra ou um depressivo, Rose tinha de voltar àquela situação em que se quer mudar tudo sozinha. Tudo o que Bella podia fazer era cutucar de vez em quando — o bastante para fazer Rose pensar, mas não tão duro para deixá-la em pânico e mantê-la unida a Emm como argamassa em um tijolo.

— Tudo bem. Estou me intrometendo. Desculpe-me, só quero que seja feliz.

— Eu sei. Serei quando resolvermos isso. — Rose baixou os ombros tensos e balançou a cabeça, forçando uma expressão alegre. — Você, por outro lado, está sem esperanças.

— Eu? — Bella piscou inocente.

— Porque não resiste a um corpo quente.

— Mmm, não.

— Ou uma atitude atrevida.

— Você chegou ao ponto.

— Ou à adrenalina inicial, impetuosa e ardente.

— Acertou de novo.

Rose riu e Bella sorriu em resposta, desejando que fos se Emm que tivesse colocado aquele sorriso no rosto de sua irmã.

— Vê? Você é incorrigível!

— Ao menos estou tentando algo que realmente quero. Se não encontrar alguém logo, ficarei feliz por me divertir mais alguns anos.

— Feliz? Você não parava de resmungar e gemer dois meses atrás quando Jacob parou de ligar.

— Ah, sim. — Bella esforçou-se para dar um suspiro melancólico. — Jacob e seu equipamento maravilhoso.

— Uhmm. — Rose bateu com o copo d'água na mesa e cobriu a boca com a mão para engolir com cuidado. — Bella.

— Sim?

— Alguém poderia ouvir você.

— Quem vai me ouvir? E se ouvissem, tenho certeza de que ficariam felizes por mim. Fazer amor selvagem é muito bom.

— Fale baixo. — Rose olhou ao redor, ficando vermelha.

Bella ficou com pena.

— Ninguém está ouvindo. Você sabe que entro em qualquer relação desejando que dê certo. E é engraçado implicar com você.

— Que nem quando você me contou que fui adotada por que minha pele cheirava mal?

— E quando contou à mamãe que eu estava planejando jo gar as meias vermelhas na máquina com roupas brancas e eu não estava?

— Quem juntou ração para ovelhas na minha mistura para lanches da aula de economia doméstica?

— Quem esguichou tinta que desaparece no meu vestido branco de baile no instante que meu namorado tocou a campainha?

— Trégua! — Rose levantou o dedinho direito, curvando-o. Bella fez o mesmo. Cruzaram os mindinhos e riram.

— Só quero que tudo dê certo para você. — Bella descruzou o dedinho e apertou a mão de Rose.

— Eu sei. — Rose olhou desanimada para seu prato, que mal havia sido tocado. —Vou pensar em algo.

— Enquanto isso coma. Está perdendo peso. E não tem mais nada para perder.

Rose olhou para Bella, e depois para o prato. Forçou-se a comer novamente com intensa concentração, como se não merecesse.

— Humm, Bella?

Bella baixou o garfo. Oh-oh. Seria algo importante.

— Sim, querida?

— Preciso contar algo,

— Estou ouvindo.

— Tem um cara no trabalho... — Rose corou.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Deus! O que está acontecendo? Ele está dando em cima de você? Ou você em cima dele?

Rose manteve os olhos baixos, mas as bochechas ficaram ainda mais coradas.

— Acho... sim. Estou confusa. Isto é... estou confusa.

— O que está acontecendo? — Bella tentou parecer calma, mas queria cumprimentá-la. Isso! Uma rota de escape da prisão no inferno do Emmet! — Ele te convidou para sair?

— Sim. Não posso ir, é claro. Mas ele... quero dizer, de alguma forma ele me faz...

— Ele te provoca?

Rose sacudiu a cabeça, fechando a cara.

— Nem sabe o que eu ia dizer.

— Calor. Loucura. Você tem vontade de rasgar a roupa só de sentir seus olhos ardentes.

— Sim. — Rose sussurrou a palavra e uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto. — Isso.

O coração de Bella amoleceu.

— Querida, não chore. Não é tão ruim. Isso é... maravilhoso. Quero dizer... É complicado.

— Eu sei, eu sei. —- Rose levou o guardanapo ao canto do olho. — De manhã ele perguntou se eu queria tomar um drin que com ele depois do trabalho.

— E?

— Disse não. É claro que disse não.

— Mas... queria dizer sim?

Rose confirmou com a cabeça, com os olhos banhados de lágrimas.

— Caramba. — Bella respirou fundo, indecisa entre com paixão e excitação. — Rose, isso pode ser um sinal. Sei que não estou em posição de dar conselhos sobre a vida amorosa de qualquer pessoa, mas se um homem afeta você de maneira tão intensa... e considerando sua situação com Emm... Bem, quando te enlouquece acho que precisa aceitar.

— Mas eu mal o conheço.

— Tem que começar de algum lugar. — Procurou por argumentos. Algo que desse um estalo em Rose. — Deve estar curiosa sobre ele, não está?

— Mas Bella, esta atração é baseada em nada. Emm é real, o conheço por inteiro. Josh é excitação e fantasia.

— O que há de errado com fantasias? Quando lhe dará a chance de se entregar a uma? Você é sempre tão sensata. — Bella reclinou-se. — Quer saber a minha fantasia mais louca, misteriosa e profunda?

Um talher retiniu na mesa atrás dela.

— Qual é?

— Conhecer alguém que me aqueça... e me entregar. De imediato. Sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. — Olhou para o brilho no rosto da irmã e se animou. — Sem me preocupar com as conseqüências. Totalmente irracional. Selvagem.

— Mas é muito perigoso, é... loucura. — Gargalhou, como se a idéia fosse absurda, o que com certeza era... mas excitante.

— Claro que é loucura. Por isso é uma fantasia. Mas Rose, você pode ter esta fantasia com esse cara, só que num contexto mais seguro porque já sabe que não é um psicopata. — Colocou um pouco mais de sinceridade no olhar, desejando que Rose deixasse a segurança a que estava acostumada e se permitisse viver. Era a chance de Rose escapar.

— Não poderia fazer isso com Emm. Bella cerrou os dentes.

— Tome um drinque com Josh, é só o que estou sugerindo. Se tiver que acontecer algo entre vocês, a atração apenas ficará mais forte. Se não, será capaz de escapar sem culpa e ressentimentos.

Rose balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso trair Emm.

— Então conte a ele. — Bella escondeu a frustração. — Tomar um drinque com um colega de trabalho não é imoral. Emm não é seu dono.

Rose mordeu os lábios, pegou o garfo e espetou um camarão.

— Vou pensar.

— Ótimo. — Isso sim! Vai pensar! Progresso. — Quando estiver lá me faz um favor?

— Jesus, não posso esperar para ouvir isto.

— Não é nada demais. Apenas pergunte se tem um irmão.

— Por quê?

— Estou precisando seriamente de ação.

Outro barulho na mesa de trás. O ocupante tinha pulado na cadeira. A garçonete correu com uma toalha, aparentemente para limpar algo derramado. Bella ia continuar comendo quando algo... não, era loucura. Sim, alguma coisa... a fez virar a cabeça para olhar o rosto do homem ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar dele se encontrou com o dela.

Minha nossa!

Alto, não era moreno, mas era bonito, siiim, o tipo de química que não ocorre com muita freqüência, mas em sua opinião, sempre prometia algo de bom. Parecia familiar? Talvez. Mais provável que parecesse com alguém que conhecia.

— A água saltou do seu copo? — Sorriu procurando discretamente por uma aliança, mas não encontrou nada. Seus olhos transmitiram o convite que queria que ele correspondesse. Toda a conversa sobre fantasia, emoção e excitação por alguém novo a fizeram ter vontade de ter uma nova aventura. Sem mencionar que iria passar os próximos dias pesquisando sobre fugas românticas para o feriado sem ter um sinal de romance em sua vida.

— Que me diz, marinheiro?

Seu marinheiro deu um leve sorriso, jogou algumas notas na mesa e saiu às pressas do restaurante, claramente destinado a outro porto que não o dela.

Não poderia desfazer a estranha sensação de que tinha visto aquele homem antes... ou que o veria algum dia. Breve.

* * *

><p><strong>O que vocês acham da Rose sair com o Josh?<strong>

**Nossa!... E essa troca e olhares hein?**

**Quando será que esse "breve" vai chegar hein? Talvez no próximo capitulo.**

**Pessoas, por favor, deixem pelo menos uma review dizendo se estão gostando ou não que já vai me fazer muito feliz... O capitulo passado teve 45 acessos em um só dia e apenas uma review...**

**Dizem que uma escritora feliz são capítulos postados mais rápidos hein...**

***BjinhosEstalados***


	4. 6 ou 9?

**N/K: Olá pessoas**

**Primeiramente desculpas, por que eu falei que iria postar a nova fic dia 21 e não postei... mas foi por um bom motivo, estou sem beta e tenho que revisar os capítulos e ainda assim ainda tem umas falhas *desculpem*, também estou em época de provas tenho no mínimo 4 provas por dia, aí fica um pouco difícil estudar e escrever né... e pra acabar logo comigo o FF .net quis tirar uma com a minha cara e simplesmente não deixou eu postar (nem me perguntem por que nãoi sei, simplesmente não abria a pagina de Upload)...Mas prometo que semana que vem posto uma preview e no dia seguinte o primeiro capitulo se eu tiver reviews, se eu não receber reviews eu não vou postar... ruum *faz cara de mal***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TRÊS<strong>

-Você o quê? — Edward se levantou da cadeira no escritório, com o telefone no ouvido, tentando dizer a si mesmo que não ouvira o que sua irmã dissera. — Você o quê?

— Já disse, — Alice usou a voz mal-humorada como se fizesse beicinho. O que significava que sabia que tinha feito algo sério, mas preferia não admitir. — Mandei o Jasper atrás da Isabella Swan no hotel que você disse que ela estaria.

— Mas eu já te falei que podia relaxar. Ela não vai pegar no seu pé por alguns dias. Não sugeri que mandasse seu guarda-costas para ameaçá-la. — Voltou a sentar-se abruptamente na cadeira de seu pai. Giuseppe "Jasper" Viegro, contratado por Alice há um ano, poderia intimidar um lutador de sumo.

— Você viu o que ela escreveu sobre mim. Acha que sou uma idiota sem talento. Não vou aguentar mais isso. Ela pre cisa entender que suas críticas me machucam, e se Jasper pode intimidar ela um pouco, então tudo bem! Fez por merecer.

—Alice. — Edward usou a voz de irmão mais velho, paciente e ameaçadora. — A palavra abuso significa algo para você?

— O que acha que ela está fazendo comigo?

— É o trabalho dela escrever artigos. — Fechou os olhos, para não ver o retrato do pai usando o brasão dos Cullen como se fosse um lorde.

— Bem, o trabalho de Jasper é me proteger e é o que está fazendo.

— Como ele poderá protegê-la se estiver no Maine? — Edward arregalou os olhos e virou as costas para o retrato. Seu pai e a madrasta criaram Alice para ser assim. Edward não tinha que consertar o estrago.

— Confio nele. Não vai machucá-la, vai apenas conversar com ela e fazê-la entender as coisas do meu jeito.

— Por que não pede para Jasper fazer-lhe uma visita sutil e ameaçadora perto de casa?

— A família de Jasper está em Maine. Ele se ofereceu quan do me viu triste. Acho que foi gentil.

— Gentil? — Cerrou os lábios para não dizer a palavra que lhe veio à mente ao invés de gentil. Jasper podia ser bruto e amedrontador, mas era óbvio que se ajustava bem ao dedo mindinho de Alice. — Chame-o de volta, Alice. Agora. Se ele tocar nela ou apenas amedrontá-la, podemos ter um pro cesso em nossas mãos tão grande que...

— Não vou chamá-lo de volta. Você não fez nada.

— Alice.

— Não. — Ela desligou o telefone, agindo como um bebê atirando um brinquedo, uma adolescente batendo o pé.

Edward urrou tão alto que sua secretária, Sheila Bradstone, veio à porta e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Olhou para ela, vermelho de raiva, agarrando o celular corno se fosse arremes sá-lo pela janela do escritório.

— Está tudo bem. — Deu um sorriso amarelo. — Só uma irritação. A senhora precisa de algo?

— Já que perguntou, estou encomendando os presentes de Natal para os membros da diretoria. Se quiser, cuido dos pre sentes de sua família.

Desde que a mãe morrera, as tradições de sua infância ti nham sido enterradas também. E o Natal passara a ser apenas uma obrigação chata.

— Muito obrigado. Qualquer coisa que compre está bem. Use seu bom senso.

Ela olhou com preocupação maternal.

— Alice está causando problemas de novo?

— O que mais ela pode fazer?

Sheila balançou a cabeça de cabelos grisalhos. Ela tinha presenciado as batalhas de Edward para convencer Alice a ser a garota propaganda da Cullen.

— Ah se fosse minha filha...

Edward riu da imagem mental de Sheila castigando Alice com um cinto. Sua madrasta não tinha tempo para disciplina, estava sempre muito ocupada gastando o dinheiro dos Cullen.

— Gostaria que tivesse sido sua filha, assim não eu não estaria em risco de desenvolver úlceras.

— Se me permite... — Sheila hesitou, franzindo de leve a testa.

— Sim?

— O comportamento de Alice é, com frequência, para chamar atenção.

— Atenção? — Sacudiu a cabeça não acreditando. — Ela já não tem atenção suficiente dos fãs, do guarda-costas, da im prensa e dos puxa-sacos?

— Mas não da família.

Edward suspirou. Era possível. Porém, ele era apenas um ir mão e nunca tinham sido próximos. Além do mais, não dis punha de tempo para acalentar uma menina mimada de vinte e um anos.

— A senhora deve estar certa. Se eu carregar o esfregão e o balde toda vez que ela fizer lambança, como vai aprender a limpar sozinha?

Sendo que, desta vez, havia outros que não mereciam ser varridos. Como Bella, as lojas Cullen e ele.

— Boa pergunta. — Sheila disse, solidária, e retirou-se. Uma das coisas que Edward gostava nela era que dava sua opi nião e depois se calava. Muitas mulheres poderiam aprender com o exemplo de Sheila. Como Alice e Bella.

Rapidamente reviveu a atração que sentiu quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Bella no restaurante tailandês, após ter derrubado o copo d'água como um completo idiota. Mas como um homem poderia ouvir uma mulher atraente admitir que precisava de sexo e continuar inerte? Inteligente, apaixo nada e sensual, com um convite no olhar que ainda o perseguia. Bella o impressionara, era muito diferente de sua expectativa

Olhou para o relógio. Tinha um encontro em meia hora com sua diretoria obsoleta e o chefe de compras, o que significava uma hora e meia de exaustiva perda de controle e diplomacia, como quando demitiu a agência de propaganda antiga e trou xera uma nova, com uma equipe jovem e talentosa.

Em primeiro lugar, Alice, em sua infinita generosidade, tinha lhe deixado em uma situação muito mais perigosa do que qualquer texto de Bella. E Edward não conseguia pensar em nenhuma solução imediata para evitar o desastre.

Começou a analisar os fatos.

E se... era sexta-feira, não tinha nada marcado para depois da reunião, nem para o fim de semana.

O que estava pensando? Poderia entrar em contato com a família de Jasper e convencer alguém a passar o número do celular dele.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, após ter analisado todas as possi bilidades, concluiu que nada poderia ser feito.

Porém... Bella estava sozinha num chalé em algum lugar em meio à natureza de Maine, desesperada por sexo, abrigan do uma fantasia de se entregar a um estranho que acabara de conhecer.

Edward podia fingir que nada estava acontecendo, deixar Alice arrumar a própria bagunça, como achava que ela deveria fazer.

Ou...

Poderia ir atrás de Jasper... e talvez de Bella...

* * *

><p>Bella olhou com dificuldade através do pára-brisa cheio de neve, embora os limpadores retirassem o branco fofo constantemente. Estava há poucos quilômetros da pousada e a neve começara a cair havia uma hora, mas o noticiário do rádio informara que o tempo ia piorar à medida que anoitecesse.<p>

Ao menos o passeio tinha sido agradável. Estivera algumas vezes em Maine, mas somente agora admirava a bela paisa gem do Estado dos Pinheiros. Após uma eternidade dirigindo, virou em uma pequena pista que Betty Robinson, a dona da pousada Pine Tree, alegremente assegurara que daria a im pressão de ser o caminho errado, mas que não era.

Com certeza não havia problemas de trânsito. O Maine não era lotado durante o inverno como era no verão. Podia-se afir mar que o Maine era o que Bella estava procurando. O lugar ideal para escapadas românticas no feriado

E tão distante quanto poderia ser romântico. Perto de Skowhegan havia outras opções, como uma pousada em especial, que havia chamado a atenção de Bella enquanto planejava o roteiro: quartos com camas king-size e lareiras. Mas ela estava determinada a se afastar dos destinos comuns, por isso esco lhera Pine Tree, a quilômetros de qualquer cidadezinha.

Gostava da idéia de estar sozinha. Seu pensamento voou, sem mais nem menos, para um par de olhos verdes que vira no restaurante tailandês. Desejou que o dono daqueles olhos estivesse logo adiante para lhe dar uma carona. Pode ria ser a chance para uma nova aventura, que talvez desse certo.

Ou que ao menos durasse mais do que apenas algumas se manas.

Atração total. Inacreditável, quase incontrolável.

Deu um suspiro melancólico.

Por acaso ele tinha correspondido ao seu incrível charme e sorriso convidativo enquanto vinha em sua direção, havia se gurado Bella pelos braços, levantando-a do chão, e, olhando em seus olhos enquanto respirava fundo, dissera que nunca sentira tamanha atração por uma mulher e que gostaria que ela lhe desse o prazer de acompanhá-lo a um lugar próximo onde pudessem ficar nus e confortáveis ou ficaria louco de desejo?

Humm, não.

Não notara o sorriso convidativo e era óbvio que não teve problemas em rejeitar o seu incrível charme, porque depois daquele contato visual de tirar o fôlego, não poderia ter se afastado tão rápido.

Nada daquilo tinha a ver com ela. Talvez ele estivesse com uma pressa louca, e, quem sabe, tenha se lamentado tanto quanto ela por ter ido embora.

Rose estava certa, Bella era uma pessoa muito quente, que tinha começado a namorar homens por quem não se sentia atraída. Homens que a faziam se sentir mais ou menos en quanto insistia que estava apaixonada, esperando até que as afinidades se esgotassem.

Como Rose.

Não.

Preferia milhares de vezes sofrer por uma relação apaixo nada após a outra do que permanecer em uma relação segura, porém medíocre, por medo de ficar sozinha.

Contudo, ao menos uma vez queria fazer a coisa certa, sem arroubos ou, pelo menos, sem acabar com tudo logo que a diversão começasse.

Atravessou outro quilômetro pela neve cada vez mais es pessa e a estrada terminou num estacionamento vazio. Seria a única hóspede? Os chalés pequeninos mal eram visíveis pelo turbilhão branco, sendo que a casinha mais próxima tinha um letreiro vermelho de recepção pendurado na porta.

Bella estacionou o carro, desgrudou os dedos do volante, alongou o corpo e girou os ombros. Conseguira chegar, mes mo com a neve caindo cada vez mais.

Abriu a porta, ao pisar na espessa camada de neve acumu lada, ficou feliz de estar calçando botas. Uma caneca de café quente seria fabulosa, e aguardava ansiosa por uma conversa com os donos sobre os eventos nas datas festivas da região, para engordar um pouco seu artigo.

Infelizmente a conversa ficaria para outra hora. Havia um aviso pendurado na janela do escritório sob um envelope com seu nome e outro mais acima onde se lia Smith. Ótimo. Não era apenas a única, o lugar estava inteiramente deserto de em pregados também. Quem saberia se o tal Smith apareceria, considerando o mau tempo.

Caminhou lentamente, atravessando a escuridão da noite e o vento.

Seria o lugar romântico? Ou aterrorizante?

Por um segundo, a idéia de dirigir de volta a Skowhegan a atraiu. Até que percebeu que o tempo estaria pior, o que po deria se tornar não apenas um aborrecimento, mas arriscado. Além disso, desperdiçaria a chance de escrever o artigo, que poderia se transformar numa comédia: Autora de Fugas Ro mânticas se Torna Heroína de Stephen King.

Brincadeira.

Pegou o envelope e o abriu. Havia duas chaves — graças a Deus tinham se lembrado de seu pedido. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ficara do lado de fora, por isso passava a pedir uma chave extra. Em cada uma das chaves estava pendurada uma plaquinha redonda de madeira com o desenho de um ga lho de árvore. O círculo continha o número do chalé gravado. Olhou de perto. Chalé seis. Franziu a testa por um segundo. A não ser que estivesse enganada, o número na plaquinha da ou tra chave era um nove, mas era difícil diferenciar, devido à for ma como o chaveiro girava. Alguém devia ter pego com pressa e não percebera que um dos números estava ao contrário.

Ótimo. Não queria ficar presa do lado de fora com aquele mau tempo. Não havia muita vida noturna a ser explorada... a não ser a vida animal.

Bella olhou nervosa ao redor e notou que tudo estava fi cando cada vez mais coberto de branco. Tentando se sentir uma brava aventureira e não uma garota da cidade lançada aos lobos, caminhou para o chalé e testou as duas chaves. A chave seis funcionou, a nove, não. Bom. Ficaria por apenas uma noite e se o tempo permitisse estaria numa pousada em Jackman no dia seguinte, de modo que ter apenas uma chave funcionando não seria problema.

Entrou e acendeu a lâmpada, tranqüila por estar a salvo da neve, porém surpresa por não ter sido envolvida por ar mor no ao entrar no chalé. Teriam deixado os chalés sem aquecimento até que chegassem os hóspedes para economizar gás? Até era compreensível, assim como o silêncio total. Bella caminhou ao redor, consciente de cada batida, ruído e estalo provocado pelos seus passos, tentando sentir a sensação de aconchego do lugar, apesar do frio. Afinal, estava em uma Típica choupana americana de toras de madeira, o que era demais para seu gosto, mas se a maioria dos hóspedes era de caçadores, não poderia esperar tecidos com estampas florais e babados.

Havia uma lareira a gás à direita, aos pés da cama. Sob uma mesa à esquerda, uma pequena árvore de Natal, três bolinhos, caixas de cereal e café. Também havia um frigobar com gar rafas de suco de laranja e caixinhas de leite. O banheiro tinha uma banheira grande e uma cestinha com xampu, condiciona-dor e loção.

Nada mal para menos de cinqüenta dólares o pernoite. Muito bom de fato.

Salvo por não ter aquecedor automático. Teria de acender a lareira. Que aconchegante. Que romântico! Ela correu para a lareira e tentou acendê-la. Exatamente o aquecimento de que o quarto precisava.

No entanto, após meia hora de tentativas frustradas, tinha usado o último fósforo da caixa que encontrara na bolsa. Não conseguira fazer um foguinho sequer. E o pior era que não havia gás.

Pegou o telefone e deixou uma mensagem na recepção, apesar de serem poucas as chances de alguém fazer a ronda, devido à nevasca.

Graças a Deus, tinha trazido seu novo pijama de flanela quentinho e, numa cama king-size, o edredom poderia ser do brado ao meio. Para se aquecer por dentro poderia fazer café, e também tinha pacotinhos de chá de ervas na bolsa.

Ficaria bem. Era de fato uma aventura. O artigo seria en graçado e charmoso. A tentativa de uma mulher solitária se manter aquecida por uma noite num chalé romântico.

Trocou-se e escovou os dentes, começando a tremer. Com exceção da rajada de vento ou do som dos galhos das árvo res, o silêncio era absoluto — o silêncio de uma noite com neve. Mesmo as cidades ficam silenciosas quando a adorável coberta branca cai. Ali, porém, em vez de ouvir o som de car ros tomando seus caminhos com cuidado através da neve, ela poderia facilmente imaginar alces e ursos fuçando no escuro ao redor do chalé.

Achou melhor dormir com tampões de ouvido ou iria ima ginar feras enormes cheirando e escavando para entrar.

Com certeza ursos e alces pareciam inofensivos quando começou a imaginar psicopatas investigando hotéis desertos. Bêbados. Drogados. E armados.

Não iria pensar nisso.

Não.

Deitou-se, desejando se livrar do frio para fazer yoga. Era difícil relaxar quando seus dentes batiam. Os lençóis estavam congelados, mas seu corpo foi se aquecendo, e a enorme pilha de edredons transformou-se lenta e agradavelmente num casu lo quente e delicioso.

Bocejou e piscou algumas vezes tentando limpar a mente, preenchendo-a com paz, calma e uma luz quente e dourada, em vez de imagens da floresta vasta ao seu redor, coisas que aconteciam à noite e o fato de que ninguém poderia ouvi-la gritar.

Sem contar que deveria esquecer o fato de que durante esta viagem não tinha a menor esperança de viver um romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo pequeno e não muito revelador...<strong>

**Mas tivemos novas aparições... Jasper na área... e agora? **

**Será que ela vai fazer o que a Alice mandou e dar um susto na Bella ou o Eddie vai chegar primeiro? **

**E quem será esse Smith?Hein, hein?**

**Pra quem mandar review vou enviar a preview da fic nova ... é só deixar o email pra quem não tiver conta aqui no FF .net  
><strong>

**Para preview só mandar e-mail substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto)**


	5. Enganos e Surpresas

_**N/K: Olá pessoas!**_

**Bom eu sei que eu estou um pouco atrasada com as postagens, mas até que enfim eu consegui sentar na frente do PC e começar a escrever.**

**Nesse capitulo acontece muita coisa legal, então vou deixar vcs lerem em paz. **

***BjinhosEstalados***

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO QUATRO<strong>_

Edward deveria estar furioso.

Edward Cullen IV deveria estar irado. Deveria estar enfurecido com Alice, amaldiçoando Jasper, pegando o celular para dar ordens à secretária, ou seja, perturbando a vida de muitas pessoas, o que diretores sabiam fazer melhor do que indo.

No máximo deveria estar aborrecido com ele próprio por perder tempo com uma caçada ridícula no meio do nada durante uma tempestade de neve, quando havia um milhão de coisas que deveria estar fazendo.

Mas, na verdade, estava adorando a situação. A viagem perfeita para um homem que deveria ser um idiota por se sujeitar a tal contratempo.

No instante em que cruzou a ponte para Maine, deixando para trás a linda, porém industrial, Portsmouth, e entrou na vasta e pacífica floresta de pinheiros, sabia que estava longe de tudo. Maine sempre alimentara sua alma, e sua alma es lava faminta, a julgar pela maneira que descera o vidro e en cheu o pulmão com o familiar ar frio, úmido e com aroma de pinheiros.

Sabia que era loucura continuar aquela viagem. Ainda mais tendo tanta dificuldade para se manter na estrada.

Bella não estava brincando quando dissera que ia para um lugar original. Já estivera em Skowhegan, mas não tão distante tia cidade. Suas viagens para Maine eram principalmente pela costa. Passara o verão próximo da fronteira do Canadá. Fora o lugar onde estivera por mais tempo durante sua viagem. A vida, a atmosfera, o homem velho com quem criara amizade, tudo isso plantou algo em seu coração e estava quase esqueci do daqueles momentos até pegar a estrada.

Encontrou uma passagem na floresta que se encaixava com a descrição dada pelos donos da pousada e virou deva gar, seguindo a trilha branca de pneus através das árvores. O combustível no tanque era apenas o suficiente para levá-lo de volta a Skowhegan. Não poderia se perder nas florestas de Maine.

O pensamento despertou sua memória. Anos atrás ele teria adorado uma aventura parecida. Se ficasse sem gasolina, teria de dormir no carro ou descobrir uma maneira de construir abrigo ou encontrar comida, mas tudo seria excitante. Situações como estas aproximam o homem da essência da natureza humana.

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com mundo dos negócios.

Acalmou-se novamente.

Faz parte da vida. Quando se está certo de que o destino o encaminha na direção em que precisa ir para aprender mais, ele faz um retorno e ensina outra coisa. Ao viajar novamente para Maine, percebera o quanto tinha se afastado da pessoa que achou que se tornaria. Evitar aquela loucura de Alice passou a ter mais importância do que esperava.

Mas não queria chegar à pousada e encontrar Jasper causan do qualquer problema a Bella. Infelizmente, se Jasper estives se à frente de Edward, este seria o cenário provável. Pior ainda seria um confronto com Jasper. Um confronto com Bella era de se esperar, mas Edward tinha confiança em sua habilidade para lidar com ela. Edward não era fraco, mas Jasper era intimidante, pro vavelmente treinado para confrontos violentos.

O carro derrapou em algo que poderia ser uma pedra na estrada, e ele agarrou o volante com força. Se Jasper já tivesse chegado, haveria confusão.

Mas se as suspeitas de Edward estivessem certas, Jasper poderia ter desistido da busca, impedido pelo tempo, e ido direto visi tar a família em Waterville. Nem o melhor nem o pior cenário pareciam bons se Bella descobrisse tudo e postasse um artigo selvagem e satírico em seu lugar. Talvez não fosse um proble ma no momento, mas em duas semanas, quando o novo visual das lojas fosse inaugurado, os repórteres iriam desenterrar a história, e os jornais se deleitariam com um conto de conflito, escândalo e revanche...

Edward estremeceu e se forçou a relaxar. Não pretendia se en volver com o protegido de Alice. Gostaria apenas que ela o ouvisse.

Mais uma curva e lá estava. A pousada Pine Tree, com apenas um carro coberto de neve no estacionamento. Talvez Alice tivesse chamado Jasper de volta e permitido que Edward fosse em frente por despeito. Ou talvez Jasper não houvesse chegado por causa da neve, devido ao mau tempo. Era pouco provável que viesse.

Ligou para Alice, mas ela não atendeu. Deixou uma men sagem, contando que estava na pousada, que conversaria com Bella e que era melhor chamar Jasper de volta a arriscar a ter a pior matéria que Bella já publicara sobre ela.

Riu incrédulo, balançando a cabeça. Uma situação terrível, mas tinha feito o que podia. Se Jasper aparecesse no meio da noite, Edward havia chegado primeiro.

Deu uma olhada nos chalés. Bella estava num deles. Esta ria pensando em sua fantasia?

Passou a mão no queixo. Bella poderia estar desejando ver o homem para quem sorrira no restaurante tentando seduzi-la em um chalé isolado.

Saiu do carro, pendurou a bagagem no ombro e correu com dificuldade pela neve profunda, ziguezagueando e equilibran do-se. Estava cansado, era tarde e precisava de um banheiro, uma xícara de chá e uma cama.

Bateu na porta, seguindo as instruções dadas por Betty Robinson, mas somente havia um envelope pendurado com o nome Smith. Rasgou-o e pegou a chave. Chalé seis.

Levou alguns minutos caminhando pela neve espessa e avistou o chalé seis. Introduziu a chave na fechadura e girou-a suavemente, em seguida entrou e fechou rápido a porta para estar a salvo da tempestade.

Seus instintos aceleraram em questão de segundos.

Não havia muita luz no chalé. Apenas um feixe dourado no chão iluminado pela lâmpada acesa do banheiro. Era o sufi ciente para ver que a única cama no quarto estava ocupada.

Seria Bella? Edward deu alguns passos à frente e esperou os olhos se acostumarem ao escuro. O vulto na cama se virou.

Era Bella. Tinha que ser.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo em seu chalé?

Por um instante a imaginou arquitetando dividir o quarto com ele para realizar suas fantasias. Logo percebeu que não era possível.

Estaria no chalé dela? Teria Betty deixado a chave errada? Teria Betty pensado que estavam juntos?

Loucura. Para onde iria agora? Não tinha outra chave, não havia ninguém no escritório, o tempo estava péssimo, nenhum lugar a quilômetros e estava ficando sem combustível.

Estava preso.

Isto era... completamente... totalmente... inteiramente...

Hmm...

Interessante.

Um macho viril e uma fêmea impetuosa presos no meio do nada numa tempestade de neve num chalé aconchegante e escuro.

Poderia pensar em uma ou duas maneiras para tomar a si tuação bastante prazerosa. Desde que deixasse tudo o que pu desse acontecer entre eles no nível da fantasia de Bella. Era melhor afastar a realidade de quem eram e por que estavam juntos, para o bem de ambos.

Um pensamento atormentador.

De qualquer maneira, teria que acordá-la para informá-la que estava ali sem ter que lhe dizer quem era e que ficaria até o amanhecer. Ou até a neve cessar. Ou ambos.

Como acordá-la sem assustá-la? Deu um passo à frente, se adaptando ao escuro. Notou os tampões nos ouvidos dela. Naque le silêncio ela não precisava deles, deveria usá-los por hábito.

Aquilo era bom; Ao menos poderia usar o banheiro e pen sar no que fazer enquanto se aquecia.

Percebeu que o chalé estava sem aquecimento. Por que ela não tinha ligado o aquecedor?

Utilizou o banheiro sendo o mais silencioso possível, pren dendo a respiração até que a água parou de correr, já prevendo um grito de mulher a qualquer momento.

Nada.

Deu uma olhada no quarto, na expectativa de ela estar atrás da porta, segurando um taco de beisebol ou algo pior, mas des cobriu que ela continuava dormindo. Edward respirou tranquilo, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Apagou a luz do banheiro, tirou a suéter e as botas e se deitou num cantinho arrumado junto a sua mala.

De maneira alguma voltaria lá para fora para morrer conge lado, somente para bancar o cavalheiro.

Apouca distância dela, sentia-se excitado e nervoso. Exci tado e nervoso. Excitado?

— Oi. Olá.

Ela nem se mexeu. Chegou mais perto.

— Oi.

Nada. Todas as aventuras que vivera por todo o pais não o haviam preparado para acordar mulheres no meio da noi te e anunciar que pretendia ficar. O que seria menos assusta dor para alguém que dormia num chalé trancado e silencioso achando que estaria sozinha? Ser acordada por uma voz sua ve? Um toque gentil? Ou não ser acordada até que virasse e encontrasse um companheiro de cama não esperado?

A terceira opção não parecia a melhor. Talvez uma com binação entre a primeira e a segunda. Foi até o lado vazio da cama, sentou na beirada e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

— Oi — sussurrou. — Bela adormecida, acorde.

Bella abriu os olhos de imediato. Berrou, tentando escapar aterrorizada, atrapalhando-se com a pilha de cobertas sobre ela.

— Afaste-se de mim. Afaste-se — ela o socou, retirou o protetor do ouvido e o golpeou de novo com os punhos, ten tando chutá-lo sob o monte de cobertores.

— Está tudo bem. — Agarrou-a pelos pulsos, prendendo-os na cama para salvar seu rosto dos socos, sabendo que isso a iria assustar mais. Era loucura. Como poderia imaginar que ser abordada por um estranho à noite se tornaria uma fantasia sexual? Era o pesadelo de qualquer mulher.

— Não vou te machucar, eu juro.

Ela berrou como um animal com medo, incapaz de se liber tar, arfando e lutando violentamente.

— Não sou um criminoso, apenas um hóspede que pegou a chave do seu chalé por engano — falou alto o bastante para que ela ouvisse, porém devagar, com paciência e o mais tranqüilo que pôde, amaldiçoando a escuridão que devia tomá-lo sombrio e assustador. No entanto, com as luzes acesas, ela se assustaria ainda mais se o reconhecesse como o homem do restaurante. E se o reconhecesse como Edward Cullen? Não havia pensado nisso.

— Não vou machucá-la. Entendeu?

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, a respiração ofegante, arfando

— Não vou machucá-la. Os donos da pousada me deram a chave do seu chalé por engano. Acordei você para que soubes se que estava aqui. Entendeu?

De novo, ela fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ainda res pirando ofegante, tentando algumas vezes falar algo até que uma palavra saiu.

— Smith? Smith... Caiu a ficha.

— Sim, sou eu. Deixaram a chave errada. Peguei a sua por engano, e quando entrei, encontrei você na minha cama.

A respiração se acalmou. — O envelope...

— Isso.

Ela respirou profundamente, seu corpo relaxou devagar. O fato de estarem no escuro e na mesma cama chamou a atenção dele, e ainda a estava segurando, linda, mesmo aterrorizada.

Ótimo, conseguira conter a mulher assustada.

Não, melhor, conseguira conter Bella Swan numa cama no escuro.

— Você me apavorou.

— Desculpe-me. — A voz dele soou baixo, limpou a gar ganta. — Não pude pensar em mais nada,

— Chalé nove.

— Como?

—Me deram duas chaves. Devem ter confundido seis e nove, e deram a você minha segunda chave. Sempre peço duas.

— Por quê?

— Para não ficar trancada do lado de fora e ter que invadir o quarto de estranhos fazendo seus corações pararem de medo. — Arfou um pouco. —Ainda tenho bastante adrenalina para correr uma maratona.

— Desculpe-me. — Sorriu. Senso de humor em uma si tuação ruim. Gostava daquilo. — Se soltar suas mãos vai me atacar outra vez?

— Não.

— Confia em mim agora?

— Não.

Queria rir de novo, apesar de ela ter falado sério.

— Tenho que acreditar que não vai arrancar meus olhos se deixar suas mãos livres.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra.

— Eu lhe dou a minha também. Ela falou resfolegando

— Mas você invadiu meu chalé.

— Entrei com a chave que deixaram para mim.

Moveu-se inquieta e ele teve que se conter em espiar o con torno das linhas do seu corpo sob os lençóis. Era um safado sem princípios.

— Não... vou agredir você.

— Por que não, se não confia em mim?

— Não sei. Deveria agredi-lo, mas não vou.

Edward olhou para suas mãos, sabendo que estava relutante em soltá-las. Porque agora poderia pegar a chave verdadeira e deixar a cama quente, o corpo dela mais quente ainda e seu doce perfume.

— Promete?

— Sim. — A voz baixou para um murmúrio rouco e ele re sistiu. Não queria soltar suas mãos, mas afrouxou o suficiente para que ela as deslizasse sem muito esforço.

Hesitou, e, por um momento, pensou que ela não se mexe ria. Sentiu então as mãos deslizarem lentamente até se liberta rem, mas ainda deixando-as sobre o colchão, perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse acariciá-las.

O estímulo estava definitivamente aceso — mas o medo dela o parou. Era um estranho. Quem sabe o estranho da fan tasia. Mas mesmo que confiasse nele ou desse um sinal para ir adiante, não poderia agir por impulso.

— Onde está a chave? —Apesar dos pensamentos nobres, pronunciou as palavras com dificuldade.

— A... chave. Lá. — Bella virou a cabeça e apontou para a mesa ao lado da cama, depois voltou a deitar, olhando para ele, esperando pelo que ele faria depois.

Edward sabia o que queria fazer depois. Não havia dúvidas sobre tudo o que queria fazer depois. Queria provar sua pele, sua boca, atiçar a química entre eles até que ficassem quentes o bastante para fazerem qualquer coisa.

Não podia arriscar a assustá-la outra vez. A imagem do pa vor ainda era recente.

Ao mesmo tempo, não estava louco para pegar a chave e ir embora, estava?

— Por que não ligou o aquecedor?

— Não há. E não consegui fazer acender a lareira.

— Está um frio terrível aqui.

— Não brinca. — Ela riu, e ele percebeu o quanto queria que ela dissesse "posso aquecer você?". — Por isso dobrei os edredons ao meio.

— Aposto que está quente aí.

— Está esperando que lhe convide? — O tom da voz era picante, mas percebeu que não fora real.

— Com certeza. — Ela se retraiu e fez ele gargalhar, sa bendo que deveria se calar e se inclinar sobre ela. — Estava brincando.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, uma sombra olhando fixo para ele.

— Por que não pega a chave?

— Não sei. — Era pura verdade. — Por que eu não pego?

— Não sei. Está seguro que não é um assassino?

— Não foi essa a informação que tive desde a última vez que chequei. — Inclinou-se mais um pouco e depois se sen tou arrependido. Fazer sexo com Bella agora era uma idéia ótima e péssima. Ela ainda não confiava nele inteiramente e não podia culpá-la. Se estivessem em posições opostas e ela o apavorasse no meio da noite, também levaria um bom tempo para engolir aquela história confusa.

Levantou-se e foi até a mesinha, viu a chave e o chaveiro de madeira. Chalé nove.

— Aqui está. — Suprimiu um suspiro. —Acho que...

— Qual o seu primeiro nome, Smith?

A voz tímida o fez sentir um choque de prazer de que ela não o deixaria sair.

— John.

— John Smith*? Sério?

— Não.

— É procurado pela polícia?

— Quero escapar um pouco da realidade.

— Sei o que significa.

— É mesmo? — Desejava que fosse adiante, mas não acre ditava nisso.

— Meu nome é...

— Eu sei seu nome.

— Sabe? — O medo voltou a sua voz.

— Jane Doe*.

Ela riu delicadamente, como se temesse fazer muito baru lho no chalé silencioso.

— Exato. Já nos conhecemos, John Smith?

— Acho que sim, pois sei seu nome.

Silêncio. O que ela estaria pensando? Se Edward estivesse re almente no controle, ela estaria pensando que talvez sua fanta sia pudesse ser realizada...

A não ser que ela estivesse totalmente desinteressada e se perguntando por que ele ainda não tinha ido embora para que ela pudesse voltar a dormir.

Por outro lado, ela seria bastante tola se a realizasse com alguém que poderia acabar cortando-a em pedacinhos.

— Obrigado pela chave. — Edward ficou de pé, balançando o chaveiro. — Estou envergonhado por tê-la acordado.

— Tudo bem. — Sentou-se, segurando o cobertor na altura do peito.— Espero que tenha aquecimento em seu chalé.

— Se tiver, você gostaria...

— Não. Estou bem aqui, obrigada — falou rápido, então fez um som de repugnância e resmungou algo.

— O que foi isso?

— Ah... nada.

— Tudo bem então, Jane Doe. Boas trilhas.

Pegou a bagagem e a suéter, calçou as botas e puxou o ca saco.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Desculpe pelo quase ataque cardíaco.

— Tudo bem.

Abriu a porta, olhando para a neve.

— John.

Ele se virou.

— Sim.

A luz exterior iluminou um pouquinho o quarto. Bella ain da estava sentada na cama, uma das mãos repousava no tra vesseiro e a outra segurava a coberta sobre o peito.

— Você quer... se importaria em checar a lareira? Edward fechou a porta, resistindo a sorrir.

— Conferir a lareira?

— Eu... não consegui acender o fogo.

— Entendo.

Tirou novamente o casaco, e jogou em algo que parecia uma cadeira no escuro, seguido pelo suéter. Descalçou as bo tas. Era o chamado do instinto, era o chamado de qualquer coisa, mas ele e Bella iriam realizar algumas fantasias naquela noite.

— Não consegui nem uma faísca.

— Acho que está sem gás.

— E você precisa de aquecimento.

— Sim. — sussurrou. — Preciso.

Ele caminhou em direção à cama, nem ao menos fingindo caminhar próximo à lareira.

— Não entendo muito sobre lareiras.

— Não?

— Não. — Parou na ponta da cama, tocou seus cabelos, deslizando a mão pelo contorno do rosto. — Mas sei fazer calor.

Bella inspirou e expirou, suavemente, uma respiração cur ta, desta vez sem medo.

— Sério?

— Quer que mostre?

— Acho... que...

— Se disser não, irei embora. Mas a não ser que esteja lou co... acho que não quer que eu vá.

— Não. Não quero que vá. — Sorriu suavemente. — Acho que sou louca.

Edward colocou um joelho na cama, depois o outro, movendo-se lentamente, sem ser ameaçador.

— Somos estranhos. O que torna isso arriscado para nós dois.

Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, deslizando os dedos, sentindo sua pele, descendo até os braços, firmes e musculo sos para uma mulher que parecia tão delicada.

— Também é mais excitante.

— Sim — Bella respondeu suspirando, e com uma risada. Nervosismo. Excitação. Provocação.

Edward levou a mão dela até seus lábios, provando seus dedos. As unhas eram curtas e arredondadas. Tantas garras já tinham rasgado sua pele, que a descoberta o excitou. Talvez tudo em relação a Bella o excitava. Pensou outra vez na imagem do restaurante. Olhos cor de chocolate, vívidos. Cabelos castanhos e em cama das, e corpo gracioso.

Mas não eram Bella e Edward. A realidade estava a salvo em Boston.

Os braços dela deslizaram pelo peito dele. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Os lábios suaves eram doces. Tudo o que acon tecesse naquela noite estaria certo.

Só estaria errado por muitas outras razões.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> O nome **"John Doe"** é usado como em uma ação legal, ou a discussão para uma festa do sexo masculino, cuja verdadeira identidade é desconhecida ou deve ser retido por razões legais. Esta prática é amplamente utilizada no Estados Unidos e Canadá

John Doe é por vezes utilizado para se referir a um homem típico em outros contextos, bem como, de forma semelhante como John Q. Public., Joe Public. ou **John Smith**. Por exemplo, em várias formas, o primeiro nome listado é muitas vezes John Doe, juntamente com um endereço fictício ou informações de ficção outras, para fornecer um exemplo de como preencher o formulário.

O equivalente feminino de John é **Jane Doe **esse conjunto de nomes, muitas vezes é usado para festas.

Fonte:wikipedia

* * *

><p><strong>Gentem que que é isso?<strong>

**Estou adorando essa fantasia da Bellazita!**

**Humm e com essa historia de nomes falsos a coisa fica bem mais excitante não acham?**

**E onde foi parar o Jasper hein?**

**Opiniões eu quero as opiniões de vcs gente, pra isso que serve as reviews...**

**Vamos lá deixar uma reviewzinha não dura nem 2 mim si quer.**

**E pra quem deixou ou vai deixar o email para o extra da minha nova fic, vou mandar o extra essa semana ainda, eu prometo. Ela vai estrear dia 21 e se chama Paixão Proibida (Eu sei que é clichê, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui até agora, estou aceitando sugestões de quem receber o extra).**

***BjinhosEstalados* e até semana que vem com os nossos John Smith e Jane Doe**


	6. Recordes no Escuro

_**CAPITULO CINCO**_

Bella abriu os olhos. O que a havia acordado? Ainda esta va bem escuro e frio no chalé, apesar de agradável e quente embaixo das cobertas. Mas algo... humm, roçou sua coxa. De novo.

Humm.

Sorriu e mexeu o quadril em provocação, trazendo à tona um gemido de aprovação atrás de si. A excitação ferveu, le vando-a às alturas. Sem dúvida fazer sexo com alguém que nunca havia visto antes era muito excitante. A fantasia de inti midade com um estranho fora levada ao nível mais alto.

Mais uma vez percebeu que desejava confiar naquele John Smith. Talvez só uma noite fosse o bastante. E se não tives se tido coragem para pedir-lhe que ficasse, acreditava que ele teria partido como prometera. Um canalha não desistiria tão fácil, especialmente quando tinha toda vantagem sobre sua presa, indefesa e na cama. Poderia ter feito tudo o que quises se... mas ele a deixara à vontade.

Assim que ele começara a falar, Bella percebeu que não iria machucá-la e começou a sentir o pânico diminuir. Sua fantasia perfeita tinha caído direto em seu colo. Literalmente. Como um presente. O medo, a escuridão, a voz sexy e a sensação de que se não tirasse vantagem, nunca mais as circunstâncias iriam conspirar tão perfeitamente a seu favor a deixaram exci tada e com coragem até que se pegou chamando ele de volta.

Os dedos dele encontraram um local atraente entre suas pernas e ele iniciou um ritmo conhecido e provocante. Ohhh, aquilo era muito bom. Inclinou-se, se oferecendo para ele, ou viu-o pegar o preservativo. Então ele estava de volta, o látex frio em seu membro procurando penetrar, esperando ser aque cido pelo corpo dela.

Reclinou-se e se abriu, sem precisar mais de preliminares, só o queria dentro dela outra vez. As mãos enormes controla ram o quadril encontrando seu caminho. Bella se sentiu pe quena e indefesa, penetrada por seu amante sem rosto, grande, musculoso e dominante atrás dela.

Ele iniciou um ritmo lento e ela empurrou o corpo na direção dele, ouviu a respiração áspera vinda de sua garganta, o som da excitação que já conhecia. Por não poder ver, seus outros sentidos se ampliaram; conhecia a forma, o gosto, a textura e os sons com uma precisão da qual não se recordava de ter tido com outro amante.

Ele estava barbeado, os lábios eram firmes e suaves, a voz profunda, madura, o corpo era musculoso, sem os pneuzinhos da meia-idade.

Adorava sexo tanto quanto ela. Sem se atrapalhar, sem ver gonha, sem conter-se. O sexo tinha uma intensidade que nunca experimentara.

— Está gostando? — Manteve uma mão no quadril dela e a outra em sua nuca.

— Mmm, sim.

— Aguenta mais forte?

— Sim.

A excitação voltou rapidamente, mais intensa. Ela passou a perna em torno dele.

— Se toque Jane Doe. — sussurrou. — Goze para mim. Ela gemeu e obedeceu movendo os dedos. A escuridão a deixou à vontade; estava muito mais desinibida com este desconhecido do que com homens que tinha namorado por semanas.

— Está gostando?

— Muito. — Ela se tocou com mais intensidade, sentindo a excitação esquentar, mais e mais. — Ahh.

— Queria poder ver você. — As mãos dele agarraram seus quadris; ele a penetrou violentamente. — Estou machucando?

— Não. Não. — Ela o impulsionou, seus próprios dedos que a acariciavam com voracidade. Já tinha gozado duas vezes naquela noite, o que faltaria acontecer? Era um recorde para ela.

— Está quase?

— Estou. —Arfava, sem controle de tanto desejo. — Es tou... estou...

Ele penetrou mais rápido. O gozo dela a fez arder com tanta intensidade que gritou.

— Estou machucando? — A excitação o fazia falar com rapidez.

— Não. Não pare. — Poderia permanecer deitada ali para sempre sentindo ele ter prazer com seu corpo. Já tinha atin gido o orgasmo, mas a excitação continuava, antecipando a vibração do clímax dele.

Não teria que esperar muito. Ele gemeu baixo, respirava ofegante e terminou com longas pulsações dentro dela que dispararam ondas de intenso prazer.

Ela terminou devagar, seu corpo ainda quente e ardente, sentindo uma dor emocional que não queria sentir. Aquele era o sexo perfeito.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, uma carícia pregui çosa.

Saiu dela devagar, por causa da camisinha, então a abraçou forte por trás.

— Está bem?

— Sim.

— Fui muito rude. Tem certeza?

— Eu adorei!

Crista não sabia que era possível ouvir o sorriso de alguém, mas ouviu o dele. Ele acariciou gentilmente os pêlos entre suas pernas onde ela ainda estava inchada e pulsante, depois subiu as mãos fortes e quentes para seus seios.

— Desculpe, eu acordei você de novo?

— Não a mim.

Ele riu e ela se surpreendeu virando e dando dois beijos apaixonados em sua boca. Beijos fora do sexo era intimidade, amor, doces trocas. Aquilo nada tinha a ver com aquela noite, mas não podia evitar querer beijá-lo.

— Agora durma.

Ela sorriu. Ainda levaria um bom tempo para acalmar seu coração e dormir; seu cérebro, mais ainda.

— Estou muito agitada.

— Por que será?

— Acho que quando gozei, quebrei a barreira do som. Amanhã todas as árvores ao redor estarão caídas por causa da onda de choque.

Ele riu de novo, mexendo com suas emoções. Se viu ra diante em pensar que ele gostava de seu humor e talvez gos tasse dela tanto quanto a desejava.

Como se isso fizesse a mínima diferença em relação ao que precisavam um do outro então.

— Também precisamos ver se há rachaduras no terreno. Acho que o meu causou um terremoto.

Ela gargalhou.

— E uma sorte estarmos longe da civilização.

— É verdade. Não íamos querer mortes por nossa causa.

— Ou ações judiciais.

Deitou-se no silêncio confortável, saboreando a sensação de estar entrelaçada por um corpo masculino. Quando tinha esses poucos momentos de contato físico, de paz profunda e a segurança de estar nos braços de um homem, ela sempre se concentrava em cada aspecto para que pudesse recordar quan do estivesse de volta em casa.

Porém tinha a sensação de que sentiria falta de algo além daqueles braços masculinos.

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar que sua aventura esta ria terminando. Qual era o problema com ela?

— Me diga uma coisa, Jane Doe.

Ela forçou um sorriso que ele não poderia ver.

— O que uma garota legal como você estaria fazendo num lugar como este?

— Se quiser me contar.

— Pesquisa.

— Para a *Penthouse!

— Não inteiramente. — Gargalhou. — É sobre lugares para onde os casais podem fugir durante a loucura do Natal.

— Você enlouquece todos os anos?

— Todos enlouquecem, você não acha? Embora eu não en louqueça muito. Comemoro com minha família. Com as mais calmas tradições.

— Conte-me.

Bella torceu o nariz. Compartilhar tradições Natalinas não fazia parte de sua fantasia. Poderia brincar dizendo que gosta va de ter três homens vestidos de papai-noel todos de uma só vez, mas algo nele a fez querer responder.

— Ceamos juntos, é uma tradição. Sabe como é?

— Claro. — Respondeu com calma e respeito.

— Depois cantamos canções natalinas em volta da lareira na sala de estar. Minha irmã toca o piano. — Levantou-se ten tando vê-lo melhor, feliz por ele não ter achado graça. — Pa rece um ritual.

— Nem tanto. Minha mãe e eu preparávamos rum quente e pipoca e assistíamos O Grinch, como quando eu era criança.

— Bebia rum quando era criança?

— Leite e biscoitos quando criança. Mas ainda adoro O Grinch. — Ela riu. Nada no mundo era mais divertido do que uma intimidade ingênua depois de uma boa noite de sexo.

— Sua mãe ainda é viva?

— Não.

Falou abruptamente, mas ela sentiu a dor dele. Não o cen surava, e não podia deixar de passar o rosto nos ombros dele, apesar de ele não ter pedido por compaixão.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. Então, o que vai pedir ao papai-noel este ano?

— Não muito. — Sorriu. — Menos estresse e ódio entre as pessoas e as nações, maior valorização dos mais simples, e menos exaltação dos imbecis em todo o mundo.

— Uau. Um saco cheio. Sem diamantes? Casacos de pele? Carros caros?

— Deus, não. — Ela gargalhou. — O Natal deveria ser amor. Apesar de que um apartamento limpo seria bom. E você? O que quer?

— Também não quero muito. Especialmente porque minha família se foi. — Ele falou levianamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Agora o que eu quero é que esta noite dure bem mais do que pode.

O sorriso dela sumiu, dando lugar a uma onda de tristeza maior do que a situação justificava. Que tipo de mulher ela era para temer o fim quando ainda estava no meio? Sabia que ter minaria. O que mais se pode esperar de uma fantasia anônima que se torna realidade na escuridão? Perguntar nome, endere ço ou telefone seria arruinar a perfeição da noite.

Levantou a cabeça como se pudesse vê-lo.

— Você faz muito isso?

— O quê? Ir a pousadas abandonadas, pegar a chave erra da e encontrar mulheres deitadas na cama desejando dormir comigo?

— Loucas para dormir com você. Sim. — Sorriu, adorando ele ser tão engraçado quanto talentoso no sexo.

— Se faço sexo com desconhecidas sempre, é o que quer saber?

— Sim.

— Não. A maioria das mulheres com quem me encontro ul timamente trabalha comigo, e dormir com colegas de trabalho é uma péssima idéia. E você?

Sentiu-se aliviada.

— Não.

Beijou suas costas. Será que se sentiu aliviado também?

— Então o que foi que a levou a dormir comigo?

— Não sei. — Ela se acomodou de encontro a ele. — Sua voz sexy, seu perfume sexy e você parece ser bem sexy, e se prometer não pensar que sou pervertida...

— Por que não pensaria que é pervertida? Ela riu.

— Boa.

— Conte-me.

— Sexo com um completo desconhecido sempre foi uma fantasia minha. Não com alguém que você se encontre e con verse a noite toda e depois vai para casa com você. Mas alguém que encontra e vai para a cama sem saberem nada a respeito um do outro.

— Nem mesmo o nome?

— Não, John Smith, nem o nome.

— Já tentou fazer isso antes?

— Deus, não. — Ela pegou um dos braços dele e colocou em torno dela. — É muito perigoso. Posso ser pervertida, mas não idiota.

— É bom saber. Por que você acha que este tipo de sexo a atrai?

— Humm. — Pensou, se perguntando por que estava con versando tão facilmente com ele sobre algo que só tivera cora gem de contar para a irmã no dia anterior. — Talvez soubesse inconscientemente como seria bom o sexo.

— Acredita que o sexo entre nós dois só é bom por causa da escuridão?

— Não sei... Pode ser. O que acha?

— Duvido que seja só isso.

Ela engoliu em seco tão alto que estava certa que ele tinha ouvido. Será que descobriremos? Pensou.

— Talvez não.

— Posso lhe dar um conselho que não deveria dar?

— Claro.

— Não faça disso um hábito.

— Não? Por que não? — Como se ela não soubesse.

Ele começou a acariciar os cabelos longos e macios, carí cias suaves que a fizeram querer gemer e achar um lugar para ele em sua bagagem na manhã seguinte.

— Não quero ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de você ser encontrada em pedacinhos.

Ela estremeceu, parte por repugnância, parte pelo prazer de sua proteção.

— Acredito que tive muita sorte em encontrar você.

— Eu também, Jane Doe.

Ela sorriu, tocou de leve o nariz no queixo dele, depois bocejou, vencida pela fadiga deliciosa após o sexo. Ouviu a respiração dele diminuir gradualmente, querendo saber como seu nome verdadeiro soaria naquela voz grave, sentindo sono, mas não querendo dormir ainda. Sabia que amanheceria logo. Ela o veria então? Seria o fim da fantasia, ou não? Será que a visão um do outro os aproximaria ou os afastaria?

— Você mora em Maine?

A resposta dele foi uma negativa sonolenta. Nenhuma outra informação.

Ela deveria esperar pelo desapontamento. Como voltaria para a vida comum depois de uma aventura espetacular? Vol tar para a eterna desilusão com os homens. Queria engarrafar a mágica desta noite e guardar na bagagem para usar em todas as noites solitárias para relembrar de como se sentira com ele. Como fora confortável...

Não podia evitar o sentimento de que se ambos quisessem arriscar, poderiam ser mais que amantes por uma noite, embo ra soubesse que isso era impossível.

Talvez pela manhã...

Quando acordou estava claro e John Smith sua fantasia per feita... havia partido.

*_** Penthouse**_, uma revista pornográfica direcionada ao público masculino fundada por Bob Guccione, combina artigos sobre o estilo de vida urbano e ensaios fotográficos eróticos softcore que, nos anos 1990, evoluiu para o hardcore. Embora Guccione seja norte-americano, a revista foi fundada no Reino Unido em 1965, mas começou a ser vendida nos Estados Unidos e Canadá em setembro de 1969.


	7. Encontros e Reencontros

**N.A.:** Oi gente, eu sei que eu andei sumida. E por isso eu peço desculpas pra vocês que acompanham a fic...

Mas o que importa agora é que eu voltei *\o/* e voltei com bagagem extra por que eu já finalizei essa fic

e estou terminando outra que só vou postar quando tiver terminado de postar essa. Bom, vou deixar de enrolação...

Espero que gostem do cap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO SEIS<strong>_

— Meu Deus, Rose, foi incrível. Foi incrível.

— Oh. — Rose se encolheu, tentando ouvir a própria voz baixa. Sabia que deveria estar feliz pela irmã, feliz por Bella ter realizado sua fantasia com um desconhecido que nem ao menos vira sob a luz do dia, mas na verdade ela estava morrendo de inveja.

— Não parece estar surpresa.

— Estou surpresa. Acredite. — Pegou o arquivo que sua chefe pedira e largou-o sobre a mesa. Estupidez. Pura estupi dez. Mesmo conhecendo o apetite de sua irmã, estava irritada com aquele comportamento. Sexo! Com alguém que nem ao menos vira. Bella deveria agradecer a sua estrela da sorte por estar viva.

— Bem, estou sentindo uma dose alta de desaprovação, Rose. Deixe que eu faça isso, tudo bem?

— Bella — Rose mordeu o lábio. Gritar com as pessoas não era seu forte. — Ele poderia ter te matado. Poderia ter seguido você até sua casa...

— Não foi assim.

Rose girou os olhos e bateu tão forte com o arquivo na mesa que os papéis se espalharam. Certo, tinha sido mágico. Orgasmo com fogos de artifício. Tinha sido assim com o últi mo cara e o outro anterior a ele e o outro antes do anterior. Se ao menos Bella tivesse visto o homem antes de dormir com ele. Quando entenderia que relacionamentos não eram somen te diversão, excitação, jogos e adrenalina?

— Como sabia que era seguro? Não podia nem ao menos vê-lo. Não podia olhar em seus olhos e ver se era honesto ou decente ou...

— Não precisei.

— Isto vindo da mulher que escreve um blog chamado Cai na Real? Cai na real, Bella. — Estava tremendo. Estava tão furiosa que estava tremendo.

— Meu Deus, Rose, nunca te vi assim. — A voz da irmã silenciou. — Estou preocupada com você.

— Você está preocupada comigo? — Virou a cadeira para o computador e inclinou-se para frente para não ser ouvida. — Você está cega e desparafusada e sou eu quem precisa de ajuda?

— Sei que parece loucura. Acredite em mim. Você não es tava lá. Não o ouviu falar. Era um cara normal, legal, engraça do, fabuloso que...

— Que não pensou em mais nada a não ser penetrar uma mulher. É claro que ele nunca viu Atração Fatal. O que esta ria pensando? O que estariam os dois pensando? Coisas ruins acontecem. Tem que agir com responsabilidade ou...

— Tudo bem. Olha. Desculpe-me. Está certa. Foi loucura. Mas está dizendo que eu não tenho bom senso para diferen ciar um lunático de um homem que pegou a chave errada por engano.

— E quantas experiências com lunáticos já teve para ter tanta certeza de que reconheceria um?

A porta de sua chefe abriu abruptamente.

— Rose?

Rose endireitou-se rodopiando na cadeira.

— Sim, Alexis. Desculpe. Aqui está o arquivo dos Johnson, vou desligar em um segundo. — Ela juntou os papéis de volta na pasta e a entregou à chefe desculpando-se.

— Sem problemas. — Alexis sorriu dando a entender que era um problema e voltou ao escritório.

— Tenho que desligar, Bella.

— Tudo bem, trégua?

— Trégua. Podemos conversar mais tarde. — Rose des ligou ainda irritada. Droga. Estava sentada em sua cadeira perfeita do seu emprego chato, tinha uma chefe que não tolerava telefonemas pessoais, era incapaz de cuidar da própria carreira, estava perdendo o homem por quem era apaixonada e se sentia atraída por um homem sexy a quem não se permitia tocar.

Se já não fosse ruim o bastante, tinha sido abençoada com uma irmã mais velha que se lançava à vida ao acaso, correndo riscos, fazendo escolhas insensatas e tudo se resolvia como mágica. Como era possível, um dia após ter confessado sua fantasia sexual, a coisa acontecer. Quem organizou o mundo para Bella de forma que tudo se encaixasse, enquanto Rose não conseguia fazer nada direito, nem na vida amorosa, nem na...

— Oi.

Rose foi inundada por uma cachoeira de adrenalina.

— Oi, Josh.

— Está sobrevivendo? — Ele deu a volta na mesa e piscou. — A grande chefe está de mau humor hoje.

— Shhhh. — Ela advertiu ao mesmo tempo em que bateu de leve no telefone e viu que Alexis estava em uma ligação.

— Ela está sendo rude com você?

— Não está pior do que o resto da minha vida. — Tentou rir, para transformar a afirmação em uma grande piada, mas a risada ficou sem graça.

— Oh, oh. — Josh tocou gentilmente em seu ombro e ela estremeceu... — Acho que você precisa de um drinque hoje, Rose.

Ela engoliu a seco. Pensou em Emm. Em como não havia dormido novamente, atormentada pela falta de comunicação e o fim do sexo, por ele ter se recusado a almoçar com ela, só porque o escritório dela era no centro da cidade e o dele em Cambridge.

— Que tal? — Ele tocou em seu braço. O perfume sexy de sua colônia era tão atraente quanto ele. — Podemos sentar em mesas separadas. Pego um drinque para você e fico vendo você bebê-lo.

Aquilo a fez rir — por um segundo terrível teve medo de começar a chorar. Seria tão ruim a idéia de tomar um drinque com aquele homem?

Seria pior do que ir para o silêncio de sua casa e forçar uma conversa sobre lembranças e a paixão do passado?

Pensou em Bella, aproveitando as oportunidades da vida sem pensar duas vezes.

Talvez Josh fosse um sinal. Quem sabe fora enviado paia salvar sua relação ou para mostrar que era hora de mudar.

Precisava descobrir.

— Tudo bem. — Tentou sorrir para ele, mas depois de olhar em seus olhos, se viu forçada pela culpa a baixar o olhar. — Um drinque. Um drinque com um colega de trabalho.

— Certamente. — Ele sorriu triunfante. — Minhas mãos ficarão no meu próprio colo o tempo todo. Quero dizer...

Rose deu uma risada. Ele sorriu e piscou. Um peso enorme desceu pelos ombros até o estômago. Poderia dizer que era um drinque com um colega enquanto estava triste, mas sentia-se atraída por Josh como há muito não sentia desde que trocara o primeiro olhar com Emm. Aquele drinque era o nível mais alto de infidelidade que já atingira. O mais alto que se permitiria.

Deixou um recado para Emm dizendo que chegaria em casa mais tarde. Iria tomar um drinque depois do trabalho com um colega. Quando chegasse em casa contaria a ele com quem. Nada que o fizesse pensar que aquilo seria o pior, quando o pior ainda estaria por acontecer.

Ela ignorou a voz que lhe dizia que havia muito tempo que não passava de um acessório na vida de Emm e que ele nem ao menos sentiria ciúmes.

Ele estava acostumado com ela.

Aquele pensamento a fez entrar em pânico. Não, De jeito algum. Tinham que ficar juntos. Só precisava encontrar um caminho para consertar as coisas.

Poderia cancelar o drinque. Fora uma tola em admitir que podia encontrar felicidade em um lugar ao qual não pertencia.

— Está pronta?

Virou-se ao som da voz de Josh. Viu a ansiedade em seus olhos. Emm já havia olhado para ela assim durante alguns anos, desde a primeira vez, quando a parou no caminho para a aula e se apresentou.

— Sim. — Levantou-se e pegou a bolsa. — Estou pronta. Caminharam juntos pelo escritório. Josh dava boa-noite às pessoas, ansioso por chamar atenção para eles, mas ela prefe riria colocar óculos escuros, um chapéu, um sobretudo e sair sorrateiramente.

Pior, em vez de levá-la a um bar perto do escritório, onde os colegas de trabalho paravam, e o barulho das pessoas não permitia intimidade, foram de táxi ao Oak Bar no hotel Copley Plaza, um lugar elegante. Pediu uma taça de seu champanhe favorito, lembrando do comentário que fizera semanas atrás, quando começara a se interessar por ela.

Um lugar lindo. Um homem lindo. Champanhe. O suficien te para deixar uma mulher tonta. Por que nunca tinha ido a um lugar daqueles com Emm? Podiam pagar, mas Emm estava sempre muito cansado para sair, então por que ela nunca com prou uma garrafa de champanhe e levou para casa?

Porque champanhe era bebida para alegria e comemoração, e ela não tinha motivos para tal ultimamente.

Josh sorriu e levantou sua taça de Martini para ela como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, e tomaram o primeiro, gole juntos, o que mostrava ao mesmo tempo intimidade e excitação.

— Então... — Arrastou a cadeira para perto dela. — Me fale sobre Rose, algo que não saiba e não suspeitaria.

— Bem... — Ela resistiu em afastar sua cadeira. O joelho dele estava a poucos centímetros do dela. — Vejamos. Não sou muito estimulante.

Ele mostrou que discordava.

— Julgarei isso.

Ela bebeu um pouco mais do champanhe, adorando a sen sação das bolhas e pensando que ele a achava fascinante.

— Conhece meu trabalho. Tenho uma irmã mais velha que é escritora e mora...

-— Rose. — Ela interrompeu gentilmente. — Não perguntei sobre sua irmã.

— Tudo bem. — Ela riu sentindo-se estúpida e bebeu um pouco mais, sem perceber que estava esvaziando a taça rápi do. — Cresci em Framingham. Minha mãe é professora pri mária, meu pai tem uma gráfica. Tenho boas notas e sempre me comportei bem, nunca...

— Sempre? — Levantou as sobrancelhas, malicioso e desafiador.

— Sim. — suspirou. — Isso é muito chato.

— Nunca arrumou encrenca?

— Não. — Estava certa de estar arrumando uma agora. En tão contou algumas histórias bobas de travessuras que ela e Bella aprontavam — coisas de criança — brincadeiras que Bella adorava e que faziam Rose sentir-se ansiosa e culpada.

Da mesma maneira que se sentiu quando Josh pediu mais champanhe sem perguntar se queria.

— Está tentando me embebedar?

— Não. — Balançou a cabeça e riu. — Estou tentando te deixar solta e feliz para se divertir. Acho que não tem se di vertido muito.

— Oh. — Ela apertou as mãos sobre o colo tentando su focar o entusiasmo pelo interesse dele. — Minha irmã é toda minha diversão. Ela acabou de ligar e contou...

Ele esperou ela continuar e apertou sua mão.

— Ela o quê?

Rose bebeu todo o champanhe.

— Nada. Desculpe-me. Não estou acostumada a beber.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa me contar nada que não queira.— A voz dele era calma e gentil, o olhar, profundo e terno.

— Fale mais sobre você, Rose.

Olhou para a segunda taça e tomou outro gole. Poderia adi vinhar o que aconteceria se lhe contasse sobre cantar, dançar e atuar. Muitas pessoas ficavam excitadas quando lhes contava sobre seu lado criativo.

Mas que inferno.

— Você não deve saber, mas sou cantora e atriz. Canto à noite no Eddie's Lounge terça sim terça não.

— Uau. — Josh olhou para ela em êxtase e Rose olhou para baixo antes que ficasse encabulada. — Incrível. Por que diabos você disse que era sem graça?

— Não sei... faço isso há tanto tempo, não sinto... nem sei por que disse aquilo.

Que inferno, por que tinha que falar daquele jeito? Desde quando sua auto-estima descera tanto?

Não queria começar a pensar em Emm de novo...

— Você é incrível. Gostaria de assistir você.

— Obrigada. — O elogio a fez querer se levantar e cantar ali mesmo. Se sentiu desconfortável em pensar nele na platéia. Cantar para estranhos era uma coisa. Emm não ia há muito tempo, não o culpava. Mas cantar com Josh na casa...

— Vai estar lá amanhã?

— Na próxima semana.

— Estarei lá, querida. A não ser que queira ir a um karaokê depois daqui para que possa te ouvir esta noite.

— Não posso ir a lugar algum depois daqui.

— Por que não?

— Não é uma boa idéia.

— É uma ótima idéia. Por que diz isso?

— Preciso ir para casa. — Pegou o copo com tanta força que teve que se lembrar que precisava se acalmar.

Ele se reclinou para frente fazendo ela querer fazer o mesmo.

— Rose, acho que deixei bem claro que quero ser seu ami go e amigos podem conversar uns com os outros. Há algo de errado na maneira que está se isolando da vida por causa deste cara.

Quase cuspiu o champanhe que estava na boca.

— O quê?

— Olha, não me leve a mal. Não conheço o Luke...

— Emm.

— Emm, desculpe. Não o conheço. Mas estou conhecendo você e percebo que é uma mulher dinâmica, excitante e apai xonada.

Seu coração saltava a cada palavra, a começar por mulher e terminando em apaixonada. Meu Deus, queria tanto ser aquilo tudo para alguém outra vez.

— Obrigada — sussurrou. O que mais poderia dizer se o único pensamento era sua mente alcoolizada era "Beije-me agora e não pare"?

— Você está agindo como uma dona de casa tímida dos anos cinqüenta onde a única meta é esquentar a comida do Emm todas as noites para que não morra de fome.

Rose ficou boquiaberta. O champanhe em suas veias parou e virou água.

— Não, não estou. Ele piscou.

— Está sim.

Ela bebeu mais champanhe e riu para não ficar com raiva.

— Rose, um homem não pode te afundar. Ele deveria te le vantar. Fazê-la se sentir como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ser qualquer coisa.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela sorrindo sincero e ela não retirou mesmo achando que deveria.

— Um homem deveria fazer você sentir que ele estaria ao seu lado, amparando você. — Sua voz diminuiu tornando-se rouca e hesitante. — Amando você.

Seus olhos se encontraram e desta vez ela não pôde escapar. A cabeça girava de maneira gostosa e sabia que não poderia culpar somente o álcool.

Era loucura. Pior do que havia imaginado. Como poderia ter achado uma boa idéia sair com ele? O que imaginara que isso iria resolver? Tinha sido doida em escutar Bella ou com parar-se à irmã. Este encontro só tinha complicado tudo.

— Preciso ir. — Ela levantou e remexeu na bolsa. — Quan to foi a...

— Não, não se vá. Desculpe-me. — Ele levantou e a segu rou pelo braço, até que estivesse bem próxima e se inclinou um pouco. — Por favor, não vá. Não quis assustar você. Eu... eu detesto vê-la infeliz.

Rose engoliu, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Não estava in feliz. Sentia-se pequena.

Abriu a boca para falar, mudou de idéia, abriu novamente, mudou de idéia de novo... e reparou que ele estava olhando seus lábios com muita intensidade.

Então — Oh meu Deus — ela sabia. Iria beijá-la. Se não pusesse um fim agora mesmo, seria muito...

Seus lábios tocaram os dela, e uma labareda incendiou seu corpo.

Oh, não.

Tarde demais.

O celular tocou novamente.

Edward marcou onde havia parado de ler o arquivo. Uma ex-funcionária estava processando as Lojas Cullen por dis criminação de idade. Até onde Edward sabia, ela havia sido demi tida por faltas. Mas sem dúvida se chegasse à mídia, a história tomaria outro rumo.

Pegou o celular e olhou o display.

— Oi, Alice. Estou em meio a três mil coisas. O que há?

— Está sempre em meio a três mil coisas.

Exceto quando estava no meio da floresta onde havia so mente a excitação da paixão.

— Coisas de adulto.

— Quero te contar algo bem legal.

Edward reclinou sobre os cotovelos. As idéias dela sobre coi sas legais raramente eram as mesmas que as dele. Quinze anos os separavam. O que quer que a irmãzinha tinha para lhe con tar de "legal" era melhor que não fosse "problema".

— Bom, estou ouvindo.

— Vou escrever um livro! — Sua voz, normalmente alta, estava ainda mais alta pela excitação. — Não é incrível?

— Um livro. — Mal podia imaginar.

— Isso! Jasper diz que sou uma escritora nata.

— Ele disse. — Edward sentou e reclinou-se, deixando a ca beça tombar, olhando para o teto branco do escritório do pai. Jasper disse? O homem mal podia encontrar o caminho para Skowhegan. — E que tipo de escritor experiente é Jasper?

— Você não sabia? Edward suspirou.

— Conte-me.

— Jasper escreve poesias. E contos.

Oh, Edward deveria imaginar. Uma Ode Para Um Sutiã Meia-Taça.

— Ele tem vários publicados, até na New Yorker.

— Está brincando.

— Bem, quero dizer, quase conseguiu, mas publicou em algumas revistas. Não sei os nomes. Em todo caso, estava con versando com ele sobre a idéia de um livro sobre uma garota que se torna _superstar_ aos dezenove anos, e seus fãs são loucos e não param de assediá-la, então ela contrata um guarda-costas e eles se...

— Alice.

— Sim?

—As pessoas se esforçam anos e anos aprendendo a escre ver antes de...

— Oh, eu sei, mas Jasper já me apresentou a uma agente e ela pensa que eles podem conseguir uma grana alta adiantada no primeiro mês. O livro provavelmente vai a leilão.

Edward fechou os olhos. Quando isso viesse à tona, Bella não iria ter misericórdia. Nem a diretoria. Era bem possível que Alice se tornasse um sucesso, mas apostava que ela po deria escrever tão bem quanto atuar, cantar e dançar.

E na opinião dele, seu único talento era para o drama pessoal.

Precisava sentar e conversar com ela. Precisava ser a figura de um pai forte ou coisa parecida. Mas, droga, ele não era seu pai. Além do mais tinha sua própria vida.

Detestava se envolver com histeria feminina.

— Vai ter tempo de escrever um livro, atuar num musical e ser garota propaganda das lojas?

— Meu Deus, fiz os comerciais estúpidos. O que mais há pra fazer?

— Alice. — Edward pegou um lápis e o segurou entre os dedos. — A diretoria aprovou um orçamento para um ano de apresentações e mais comerciais. Se isso te diz algo, você será nossa garota-propaganda por um bom tempo.

Ela se lamuriou com jeito infantil.

— Não quero.

— É pela sua família. — Seu esforço para ser paciente não estava funcionando. — Nos termos que você entende, tem a ver com o dinheiro que toma sua vida possível.

— Um pouco demais. Bateu com o lápis.

— Dei grande parte da minha vida para esta companhia e espero o mesmo de você.

— Mas você gosta desta chatice. E quem você é. Sou dife rente, sou mais criativa, mais espontânea, mais... viva.

— Certo. — Suspirou. — Bem, o Sr. Chato aqui continua esperando que você cumpra as ordens da empresa. Até os vin te e cinco anos, seu dinheiro vem de mim.

— Tudo bem, Edward. — As lágrimas automáticas contribuí ram para completar o choro. — Ameaçando sua própria irmã. Legal. Talvez pudesse ser mais duro para acabar de vez com a minha vida, certo?

— Boa idéia. Vou pensar nisso.

A ligação acabou.

Mais uma conversa brilhante com a irmã fedelha.

Voltou à leitura, procurando manter-se calmo. Que tipo de criatividade, espontaneidade e vivacidade ele poderia se permitir?

A mais recente, precisamente na última sexta-feira, deu asas à sua imaginação. Com Bella, no chalé escuro. Sentira-se vivo de uma forma que ainda o acordava à noite, duro como o ferro.

Voltando ao... ao... fechou o arquivo, olhou ao redor... era : uma agonia.

Bella não aconteceria novamente. Quantas vezes ele pode ria ser um estranho no escuro? Apenas uma. E se Bella des cobrisse que era o irmão de Alice?

Aquela perfeição não se repetiria — não poderia se repetir. Fora de questão continuar pensando naquilo.

Bateram na porta. Eram quase sete. Precisava comer algo.

— Entre.

— Olá, — Tanya estava com um chapéu de Papai Noel ten tando parecer sexy, uma saia curta que permitia ver as pernas longas e uma blusa decotada que mostrava mais os seios do que era permitido durante o dia. Não que Edward estivesse re clamando.

— Muito trabalho pouca diversão. Estava passando no caminho para casa, esperava convidar você para comer algo. —- Sentou-se na ponta da mesa com um pacote embrulhado para presente. — Feliz Natal.

— Tanya. — Ele riu enquanto pensava em pedir a Sheila para caçar uma lembrança para Tanya também. — Não precisava...

— Eu sei. Não planejava comprar nada, mas eu vi isto e não pude resistir. Abra.

Edward sorriu, odiava ter que abrir presentes na frente de quem i os dera, pois não poderia esconder sua reação.

Uma caricatura numa moldura. Executivos em ternos, rostos vermelhos, suados, correndo em torno de uma pista. Na lateral, ratos em poltronas, com óculos escuros e drinques. A legenda: Quem está correndo? Edward deu uma gargalhada forçada.

— É fabuloso.

— Não é mesmo? — Ela riu e cruzou as pernas de maneira que a saia levantou-se. — Sabia que ia adorar.

— Adorei. — Havia odiado. Seu cérebro lhe disse que Bella não teria dado nada como aquilo.

Pegou a gravura e riu novamente. Desta vez mais amargo. Por que estava pensando em Bella?

— Obrigado, Tanya, foi muito gentil.

— Não diga isso. — Inclinou-se para frente. — Está com fome?

Ele era um homem e ela o estava seduzindo.

— Faminto.

Deixou Bella de lado. Talvez uma noite com Tanya fosse o que precisava. Ela estava apaixonada, excitada e acima de tudo era fiel e discreta.

Levantou-se e reclinou-se sobre a mesa até que seus rostos estivessem bem próximos, olhou-a nos olhos, seus lábios en treabriram-se. Olhou demoradamente para o decote, lembran do a sensação dos seios firmes em suas mãos, tentando evocar imagens de ginásticas sexuais.

Ainda tentando.

Ainda.

Droga.

Não sentiu nada a não ser o desejo de encontrar um meio de ter Bella na cama de novo.

Imagine-se estressada, tensa e injustiçada. A semana de trabalho foi um inferno. Aquele cara que você ama mal olha em sua direção. Sem energia para cozinhar. A casa precisando ser arrumada e decorada. Presentes para comprar. Agora imagine você e seu par deixando o escritório na sexta-feira, talvez uma hora mais cedo, dirigindo para a paz e a serenidade das florestas de Maine. Nenhuma decoração a não ser a natureza. Nenhuma alma ao redor...

Exceto pelo corpo sexy e a voz na escuridão provocando as mais loucas fantasias na mente de Bella.

Seu chalé confortável, quente, com lareira. Presumindo que a droga funcionasse,

O silêncio confortável e a beleza do canto dos pás saros ou o som da brisa leve através dos galhos das árvores...

Ou o grito de um orgasmo selvagem.

Bella suspirou e tirou o laptop do colo, encheu a mão com uma porção de batatas do pacote que havia colocado sobre a cama desarrumada. Droga. O artigo estava estúpido e chato, e escrever sobre a viagem era um inferno.

Queria ele de volta. O brilho da experiência do final de se mana tinha durado o resto da viagem, todo o caminho para casa e durante a semana.

Então, aquilo havia denunciado a realidade de sua vida. Sem ele. Sem nada além do trabalho e dos amigos e da família e... tudo bem, tinha sorte, todos eram incríveis.

Podia ser chamada de gananciosa, mas ter realizado sua fan tasia não fora o suficiente. Só aumentara seu apetite. Não por mais sexo com desconhecidos. De jeito algum.

Porém por mais sexo com ele. Com John Smith ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele. Havia outros homens de quem gostava apenas por uma vez. Ou eram eles que decidiam que uma vez era o suficiente, hasta Ia vista baby, e tchau, fui. Ou ela desis tia por achar que era muito especial. Desapontara alguns, tinha chorado muitas vezes, pegou caminhos errados outras tantas.

Mas nada tinha sido como naquela noite. Estava obcecada, abobalhada, infeliz. Bastaram algumas horas com alguém que não sabia nada a respeito para seu mundo ficar em alta freqüência, assim como seu corpo.

Que diabos tinha acontecido?

Saltou da cama e correu para a cozinha atrás de um pote de molho na geladeira. Será que era tão superficial que o único homem que a excitara daquela forma era o que não sabia nada a respeito? Ou seria uma ligação extraordinária que significa va algo?

O pote em uma mão, a garrafa de água na outra, fechou a porta da geladeira com o pé e voltou para o quarto. Era hiper-organizada, mantinha as coisas em ordem na maioria das ve zes ou encontrava maneiras para desviar dos obstáculos.

Ajeitou-se novamente na cama, abriu o pote, mergulhou a batata no molho e olhou irritada para o seu laptop que ainda estava lá. Queria John Smith. O que fizera sua fantasia tão excitante, provocante e intrigante, também a condenara a não mais se repetir.

John Smith era um estranho. Desaparecera durante a noite, não para o chalé nove, mas para outro lugar qualquer. Tinha sido patética ao ficar algumas horas a mais na pousada es perando que talvez ele voltasse para o café, talvez um pneu tivesse furado, ou tivesse se perdido...

Poderia publicar um volume de quatrocentas páginas com todas as razões pelas quais os homens desapareciam e sempre recairia na mesma razão: por que queriam.

John Smith queria partir. Ainda estava difícil para ela aceitar.

Seu telefone tocou e disparou uma carga de adrenalina em suas veias. Suas glândulas estavam trabalhando nos últimos dias, esperava uma notícia chocante a qualquer momento. Pre cisava cair na real. John Smith, nem ao menos sabia seu nome, muito menos seu telefone.

Levantou-se, e atendeu a ligação.

— Alô.

—Oi. — A voz era forte, masculina... familiar, mas não era a pessoa certa.

— Oi. Quem é? — Quem seria? Começou a andar. Por al gum motivo não conseguia ficar parada durante uma conversa no telefone.

— É o Sam.

— Sam! — É claro. Sam. O ex-namorado, ele ou ela termi navam e recomeçavam e depois começavam de novo.

— Ho, ho, ho, garotinha, você foi boa este ano?

— Sou sempre boa, você sabe. Que bom que você ligou, Sam. Como está?

— Bem. Estava pensando em você esta manhã, pensando em como vai a sua vida.

Tradução: Minha namorada e eu terminamos há pouco.

— Que bom. Os artigos vão bem, estou me mantendo ocupada...

— Tem alguém na sua vida? Tradução: Você já está com outro?

Bella sorriu. Lembrou-se da última vez que o vira — alto, louro, corpo legal, cavanhaque elegante. Atraente, enérgico, engraçado.

Justo o que precisava.

Outra imagem surgiu. Não, estava completamente escuro, não era uma imagem. Uma lembrança, talvez. Braços pode rosos ao seu redor; seu corpo junto ao dele, a sensação dos lábios dele em sua pele; o som de sua voz... e a intensidade da ligação física que de alguma maneira, não importava quão impossível fosse, transbordara para o emocional. Ao menos para ela.

Havia alguém em sua vida agora?

Não alguém real.

— Olá, Terra para Bella.

A voz de Sam a fez voltar de seu sonho lascivo.

— Desculpe, estou aqui. Desculpe.

— Perguntei se está saindo com alguém. Pareceu que esta va difícil decidir.

Abriu a boca para dizer as palavras "Não há ninguém em minha vida", mas elas não vieram. A verdade? John Smith não estava em sua vida, mas com certeza estava em sua cabeça.

O que aconteceu com sua auto-estima?

— Há... alguém em minha vida.

— Estraga-prazer. Ele vale a sua perfeição?

— Oh... sim. — Sua garganta quase se fechou. Lágrimas surgiram. Qual era afinal o problema com ela? Deveria estar rindo e brincando com o Sam também.

— Parece sério.

— Acho que sim. — Fechou os olhos. Seria loucura, mais que isso.

— Tudo bem. Desejo a vocês tudo de bom, Bella. Feliz Natal, feliz Ano-Novo e tudo mais.

— Obrigada, Sam. Para você também. Te vejo por aí. — Disse adeus e desligou o telefone, atirando-se no sofá.

Meu Deus. Tinha que examinar sua cabeça. Acabara de recusar um bom sexo com uma cara real pela memória de uma noite perfeita de sexo que não iria se repetir com... quem sabe?

O notificador de sua caixa dê e-mail avisou a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Provavelmente um spam. Não. Não era spam.

Uma mensagem da dona da pousada Pine Tree, Betty Robinson. Aquilo era o suficiente para fazer seu coração saltar. Qualquer coisa cora as palavras pine e tree provavelmente iria fazer com que ela se sentisse animada e melancólica para o resto da vida.

_Srta. Swan,_

_Esperamos que tenha gostado de sua estadia. O e-mail que segue foi enviado para nosso escritório._

_O cavalheiro solicitou que lhe fosse encaminhado. Es peramos que esteja bem e que a vejamos de novo da próxima vez que voltar ao Maine._

_Sinceramente,_

_Betty e Arnold Robinson_

Ai, meu Deus!

Ai, meu Deus, meu Deus, meu...

O coração estava pulando. Pensou rápido, de quem mais poderia ser, antes que presumisse que era de John Smith e se decepcionasse se não fosse. Ninguém mais que conhecia teria razão para enviar um e-mail para outro endereço que não o da sua conta...

Tonta e trêmula, não conseguia se acalmar, abriu o anexo. Outro e-mail.

_Querida Jane Doe,_

_Não consegui saber muito sobre você. Será que poderia?_

_Gostaria de descobrir._

_Hotel Ritz-Carlton, quarto 329, segunda-feira, 12 de dezembro, às 19h._

_John Smith_

* * *

><p><strong>Ai, meu Deus!<strong>

**E agora o que será que ela vai fazer?**

**Será que ela vai ao encontro?**

**Até a proxima sexta!**

**Tenham uma otima Sexta-feira 13!  
><strong>

**Deixem uma review **

***BjosEstalados*  
><strong>


	8. Reencontro e algo mais

**N.A.: **Oie, como prometi aqui estou eu postando mais um cap.

Cada vez tem mais pessoas lendo a fic mais ninguém ta deixando review...

Poxa o que custa deixar uma reiviewzinha, não é nem dois minutos, só pra dizer se esta ficando legal ou não...

Boa leitura...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO SETE<span>_**

Dizer que estava nervosa mal dava para começar a descrever o estado de Bella.

Ela parou no corredor do Ritz-Carlton, olhando para a por ta, impressionada por seus pés a terem levado tão longe.

Não dava a mínima para Rose e sua natureza preocupa da. Algumas de suas advertências enfim haviam influencia do Bella. Mal dormira na noite anterior, por excitação e por pavor antecipados. No meio da noite era a hora do demônio atacar.

E se... ?E se...?E se... ?

E se John Smith fosse um psicopata excêntrico que gostava de brincar com suas vítimas muitas vezes antes de executá-las?

E se soubesse quem era ela e a estava seguindo? Ele pode ria ter visto a placa de seu carro de Massachusetts, o e-mail só dizia Ritz-Carlton. Não especificava a rua ou qualquer outra informação ou dica que alguém de fora da cidade precisaria saber. Como saberia ele que era de Boston?

E se fosse casado? Por que um hotel? Não tinha percebido a presença de uma aliança.

E a grande pergunta: com tantas dúvidas e medos, por que ela fora até lá?

Por que não estava revirando os lençóis com Sam, por quem gostaria de estar apaixonada desesperadamente e nunca conseguira?

E toda aquela conversa sobre a rainha do Cai na Real que acabou se entregando àquela fantasia?

Ela sabia. Em seu coração, ela sabia. Era irresistível. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre eles naquele chalé no Mai ne uma semana e meia atrás. Queria saber se poderia sentir novamente, desta vez sendo capaz de vê-lo. Precisava saber se a paixão e a emoção eram apenas frutos da escuridão, daí distância e da excitação do medo e da surpresa ou se havia algo — deveria usar a palavra? — real entre eles.

E no fundo, bem no fundo do seu coração, acreditava que se ele quisesse seu mal, teria suspeitado, teria percebido, seus instintos a teriam advertido.

Sim, poderia ser casado... ou poderia estar se protegendo ao escolher um hotel. Sabia tão pouco sobre ela quanto ela sobre ele. Era sensato não convidá-la para sua casa antes de se conhecerem melhor. E por que se aborrecer com um encon tro num restaurante ou bar se era uma cama o que realmente queriam?

É claro que o Ritz representava um toque de classe. Não um motel qualquer em um bairro ruim para fazer amor.

Sorriu, deu alguns passos em direção a porta. A adrenalina retirou o sorriso de seu rosto. Tudo bem, estava apavorada. Vê-lo pessoalmente poderia colocar a fantasia sob — com o perdão do trocadilho — uma luz diferente.

Estava em frente à porta agora. Respirou fundo, depois contaria até dez e entraria.

Um... dois... três...

A maçaneta girou. Bella parou de contar. Parou de respirar. Olhou para onde imaginou que o rosto dele apareceria.

Não se importaria que achassem superficial, mas desejava que ele fosse tão atraente quanto seu toque e sua personalida de. Não precisava ser lindo de morrer, mas seria bom manter a química também pelo contato visual...

A porta se abriu um pouco. Atrás dela...

Escuridão.

Então... não o veria? Uma punhalada de desapontamento, seguida de mais perguntas. Por que não? Era casado? Estava se prevenindo para que não pudesse identificá-lo à polícia?

Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Ela não estava falando em con fiança de coração para coração?

— Entre.

A voz profunda e familiar a fez perceber como a aventura no Maine parecera um sonho e como estava incerta de que aquilo havia acontecido realmente como se lembrava. Ouvi-lo outra vez trouxe todas as sensações da noite de volta.

Seus nervos se excitaram e ela deu alguns passos para den tro do quarto. "John Smith" deveria continuar "John Smith" e ela seria sua perfeita "Jane Doe" por uma outra noite.

— O lá, Jane.

Ela virou e viu a silhueta de encontro à porta branca, agora fechada. Alto e forte, não era um sonho definitivamente. Uma emoção indefinida cresceu, tinha que relaxar.

— Oi. — Estava sem fôlego. —- Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

— Eu também.

Veio em sua direção e seu coração conseguiu bater mais rápido ainda.

— Ia lhe dizer que você está linda, mas já que não posso vê-la, seria loucura?

Bella riu instável, compreendendo. Se a forma de um homem pudesse ser bonita, a dele era. Com certeza para ela era.

— Sei o que quer dizer. Você parece... incrível.

Parou em frente a ela. Pôde sentir o calor do seu corpo, capturar o perfume familiar, querendo estender este desejo até o insuportável antes de entregar-se.

— Não consigo parar de pensar em você. A respiração de Bella acelerou.

— Eu também.

— Devo estar perdendo o juízo.

—- Perdi o meu desde quando pedi que ficasse no chalé comigo.

— Para conferir a lareira. Ela riu.

— Você não conferiu.

— Não. — Ele inclinou-se para frente e descansou a tes ta sobre a dela. — Tinha outras coisas que queria fazer com você.

— Me lembro de todas.

— Não consegui deixar de querer fazer de novo. — Seus dedos deslizaram gentilmente do rosto para a nuca, inclinando sua cabeça em direção à dele, — E você?

— Eu também.

Mal conseguiu falar antes que os lábios dele tocassem os seus e ficassem ali, macios e quentes. Então moveu a cabeça devagar, deslizando os lábios de um lado a outro.

Queria que aquela noite durasse para sempre. Queria sentir a investida erótica, a excitação e o mistério, a noite toda. John Smith e Jane Doe, ocultos pela escuridão, se entregando ao que faziam de melhor juntos.

— Venha comigo. — Pegou sua mão e a levou para dentro do quarto, a mobília escura contrastando com o cinza-escuro do quarto. Uma simples insinuação de luz vinha das cortinas pesadas.

Ela o seguiu ansiosa para desaparecer outra vez na paixão. Ele parou perto da cama, puxou-a para si e beijou-a de leve.

— Diga-me, como dispo você?

— Como? De cima para baixo? Ele riu.

— Não sei o que está vestindo.

— Oh. — Ela sorriu, sentindo-se tola. —- Um cardigan de lã com apenas um botão fechado na cintura.

As mãos dele roçaram sua barriga. Encontrou o botão e abriu, empurrou suavemente o casaco pelos ombros, revelan do sua blusa de linho branca. Ele seguiu a linha de seus braços, pressionando-os para trás para deslizar o tricô macio por seus pulsos, seu corpo se aqueceu contra o corpo quente e grande dele e seu desejo começou a entrar em ebulição.

— Pronto — murmurou entre seus cabelos, beijou-lhe a têmpora, a face e finalmente sua boca, um beijo longo e exci tante que a fez querer tê-lo por completo.

Tudo a seu tempo. Não deveria apressar o que tinham para aquela noite.

— O que vem depois? — Ele falou de encontro a sua boca, passando bem suave a língua em seus lábios e beijou-a.

— Botões... — O calor ameaçava ferver. — Na parte da frente.

Ele procurou por eles, as mãos roçando sua barriga e seios. Bella mordeu os lábios para evitar gemer. O que havia dito sobre tudo a seu tempo? O ritmo lento a estava matando.

Abriu o último botão, a blusa escorregou. Ficou de sutiã e minissaia esperando impaciente pelo que estava por vir. As mãos desceram até sua cintura, a sombra escura do peito largo e forte parecia um vulto sobre ela.

— O sutiã abre na frente ou nas costas?

— Na frente.

— É rápido.

Puxou-a para a frente outra vez. Pressionou seu corpo con tra o volume sobre as calças, sentindo prazer quando ele pren dia a respiração. Não era a única a ferver.

— Fechos na frente me derrubam — ele disse.

— Permita-me. — Ela soltou o sutiã e deixou cair no chão, sentindo o ar frio do quarto em seus seios, amando a maneira que ele sussurrava palavras fazendo a escuridão parecer ainda mais íntima.

As mãos dele moveram-se até seus seios, acariciando as ex tremidades, enrijecendo os mamilos. Inclinou-se e tomou um em sua boca quente, as carícias com a língua eram perfeitas e a deixaram quente, a ponto de desmaiar.

Ela nunca quisera tanto um homem dentro dela com a ra pidez e a intensidade quanto queria aquele. Seria a escuridão? Ou o homem?

Moveu sua boca talentosa para o outro seio, cobrindo o que já beijara com sua mão, cuidando para que o ar frio não tocas se sua pele, passando os dedos pelo mamilo.

— O que vem agora, Jane Doe?

— John. — Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa como a dele. — Você... não quero esperar.

Mal sentiu e ele se moveu até que a beijasse feroz, bei jos de boca aberta que a desorientavam e atordoavam. Suas mãos atacavam seus seios repetidamente. Encaixou a perna entre as suas. Ela gemeu se contorcendo sobre ele, enquanto ele puxava sua saia para cima para sentir a renda fina de sua calcinha. Estava louca, selvagem, se entregando no escuro a um estranho sensual e musculoso, sugando sua língua, che gando tão perto de gozar que estava quase gritando. A mão quente deixou seu seio e desceu por suas costas, passando por cima da saia levantada e por baixo da calcinha. Um dedo explorou com uma pressão firme a linha central entre suas nádegas.

Ela deu um gemido de prazer, mordeu os lábios, se con torcendo em sua coxa até que uma onda de desejo a invadiu, uma após a outra, e seus joelhos se curvaram e se agarravam às costas dele, tentando trazê-lo mais para cima.

Ele resmungou algo que ela não entendeu, levantou-a e ati rou-a na cama. Ela o ouviu tirar as calças e soube que ele não ia querer esperar também.

As calças caíram, seguidas da cueca, e ele colocou a cami sinha. Ela estava certa de que ainda estava de sapatos.

Ele puxou a calcinha para o lado, abriu suas pernas e a pe netrou com um gemido de prazer seguido pelo dela.

— Jane. — Silenciou. — Queria voltar aqui todas as se manas.

— Eu também. — Ela suspirou.

Começou a penetrar forte e ela passou os joelhos pelos ombros dele, acolhendo seu ataque, arrancando sua camisa e sentindo sua pele sobre a dela.

— Não vou demorar muito. — Apoiando-se sobre os antebraços, diminuiu o ritmo alguns segundos, depois voltou a mover-se mais rápido. — Não vou conseguir.

— Não me importo.

— Eu queria... — falou entre os dentes, com a respiração pesada. — Queria que fosse mais devagar... a noite toda. Mas você é tão... não posso.

— Não espere. — Ela pressionou o corpo contra ele. — Goze. Agora.

Ele penetrou-a fundo, uniu os lábios aos dela e seu corpo retesou, um gemido profundo saiu de sua garganta. Pressio nou, soltou, pressionou, então relaxou o corpo devagar. Que brou o beijo longo em beijos curtos e gentis, então comprimiu seu rosto no dela e deitou quieto.

Ela agarrou-se à maciez das curvas fortes dos ombros dele, olhos fechados, memorizando a sensação, o cheiro e o peso de seu corpo, sentindo outra vez aquela estranha mistura de emoções — entre felicidade e tristeza.

Nunca havia experimentado paixão tão pura e perfeita. Nem de perto.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, levantou o corpo e saiu de dentro dela. Ficou de pé e, a julgar pelos farfalhar de roupas, supôs que tinha retirado os sapatos e as calças.

— Volto já.

Viu a silhueta caminhar até o banheiro. O quarto estava si lencioso e estranho sem ele. Ela foi para o meio da cama, sem ter certeza se deveria pôr a roupa de volta, tirar o restante, ficar na parte superior da cama, ir para debaixo das cobertas...

O que aconteceria agora?

Tudo fora tão rápido e furioso, tão breve. No chalé dormi ram cansados. Mas o que poderia ser feito durante as horas acordadas com uma fantasia sem rosto na escuridão?

Ele voltou para o quarto, aproximou-se da cama, seus pas sados eram suaves apesar do tamanho dos pés. Ficou tensa, sentindo-se confusa, incerta. Um sentimento que não era fami liar ou confortável. Deveria se oferecer para ir embora? O peso dele afundou o colchão.

— Onde está você?

— Aqui.

Ele escorregou para perto dela e a acariciou, barriga, seios, ombros, as mãos dele aqueceram rapidamente sua pele fria. Ela tocou-o na cintura, descobriu que estava nu e sorriu. Afi nal, o que tinha pensado, que ele iria largá-la?

— O que é isso? — Ele puxou o cós da saia. — Tire. Ela riu e tirou a saia, atirando no chão.

— Melhor assim?

— Sim. —As mãos dele desceram, puxaram o elástico da calcinha. — E isso?

Bella deu uma risada e tirou a calcinha também.

— E agora?

— Perfeito. — Deslizou a mão sobre ela, parando e circu lando a palma levemente sobre seu sexo. — Está com frio? Sua pele está fria.

— Um pouco.

— Venha aqui. — Subiu na cama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas trazendo-a para junto de si e deixando escapar um suspiro profundo.

— Está melhor?

— Sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, mas o silên cio se fez sentir tenso e sua mente começou a levantar milhões de questões jornalísticas que não se permitiria perguntar.

— O que há, Jane Doe?

— O que? — Virou-se instintivamente para ver sua expres são. Ver o quê?

— Está tensa. O que há?

— Não, nada. Estou bem. — Esperava que cada músculo de seu corpo relaxasse. Como ele poderia saber?

— Está mentindo. — Ele encontrou sua nuca e trouxe o rosto dela para perto do seu, beijando-a, beijos longos que a fizeram desejar que ele voltasse para ela todas as noites depois que as luzes se apagassem. — Diga-me, o que está chateando você?

— Eu... — Não tinha idéia de onde começar e nem se sabia o que estava errado. Se estar com ele no chalé fora tão comple to, agora parecia haver um pequeno canto vazio que precisava ser preenchido.

Ela queria alguma coisa, queria mais dele, mas não fisica mente, queria...

Perguntas deveriam levar a respostas, quem era ele, por que a queria daquela forma, mas elas poderiam estragar a mágica entre eles.

Talvez querer saber mais não estragasse as coisas, mas as tornasse forte.

Por que a química entre eles era tão forte? Quem era ele? Por que a escuridão? Por que ele queria aquele tipo de relacio namento? Será que ele queria ver seu rosto? Será...

— Quer saber por que a estou mantendo no escuro? Ficou boquiaberta.

— Sim. Só não estou certa se realmente quero saber.

— Por quê? — Ele virou de costas e moveu-se para perto de novo.

— Tenho medo... saber demais pode estragar. — Virou de lado, enlaçando suas pernas nas dele. — Quero dizer... talvez.

— Não é muito complicado.

— Não? — Sua mão paralisou. Se fosse casado seria com plicado.

— Sou homem, tudo é simples para nós. — Colocou sua mão sobre as dela e apertou. — Está pronta para uma dose de filosofia masculina?

— Acho que sim.

— Então lá vai. — Limpou a garganta. — Funcionou da última vez, por que fazer de outro modo?

Ela começou a rir, e por alguma razão todo o constrangi mento desaparecera.

— Você não é casado?

— Não senhora. Nunca fui. Você é? Sentiu-se aliviada.

— Não, nunca. Tem namorada? —- Negativo. Tem namorado?

— De jeito algum. Idade?

— Trinta e seis. E a sua?

— Trinta e dois.

— Tudo bem, em se tratando de encerrar a troca de informações.

Ela riu de novo.

— Acho que sim. De volta ao sexo?

— Cedo demais para mim, estou envergonhado em admitir. — Ele a beijou e começou a esfregar seus ombros. — Diga mais. Está feliz?

— Agora?

— Em sua vida. Considera a si mesma uma pessoa feliz e completa?

— Alguém é? Você é?

— De muitas maneiras, sim. Com certeza poderia dizer que agora a felicidade está no topo da lista.

Ela riu e sua risada tornou-se um lamento triste quando ele arrastou-a para cima do seu corpo de forma a deitá-la sobre ele.

— Porém não é feliz em algumas coisas? — Deitou a cabeça em seu peito, adorando estar envolvida em seus bra ços, ouvindo o coração bater e guardando toda a sensação de proteção.

— O trabalho pode ser como uma... prisão.

— O que você faz?

A risada dele vibrou através de seu corpo.

— Negócios. Muito trabalho. Muita pressão. E até recente mente nenhuma estranha oportunidade de fazer sexo com uma mulher apaixonada no escuro.

— Sem essa!

— Sério.

— Então deixe esse trabalho. Ele suspirou.

— Não é tão fácil.

— Você sustenta três ex-mulheres e sete filhos adoráveis ao redor do mundo?

— Oito. Como sabia?

Ela sorriu e mordiscou seu queixo.

— Conte mais.

— Não há muito que contar. —- Apertou seus ombros e es fregou seus braços. — Não posso deixar o emprego, ao menos por enquanto.

— O que faria se pudesse?

Parou a mão. Estava ansiosa para saber a resposta.

— Viajei por um ano ou mais depois da faculdade. Não era para ter levado tanto tempo, mas caí fora. Tinha dinheiro e carro. Chegava nos lugares, trabalhava por um tempo e depois me mudava.

Ela o escutava, imaginando que ele escolhia as palavras com cuidado para não revelar demais, encantamento e excita ção que ele não queria dividir com ela.

— Cresci numa situação estranha. Não muito prejudicial... não muito comum. Queria dar o fora e descobrir como o resto do mundo vive.

— E conseguiu?

— Não. Quero dizer, não realmente. Você só pode vivenciar a vida das pessoas quando tem a sua própria, mas vi mui tos lugares e pessoas interessantes.

— Conte-me.

Sua mão correu para os cabelos dela. Era óbvio que gostava de tocá-los, e ela adorava.

— No Novo México conheci uma mulher que morava em uma casinha fora de Santa Fé com vista para as montanhas e o deserto. Ela fazia lindos lenços pintados. A casa cheirava a cera, e havia peças de seda em todas as paredes. Morava sozinha. — Bella mal ousava respirar. Conforme ele falava ela sentia algo mudar dentro dela. Havia algo de poesia em suas palavras, as imagens que pintava... este homem era mais que uma ereção talentosa.

— Continue.

— Vamos ver. Conheci uma avó que cuidava de uma pa daria em Geraldine, em Montana. Ela fazia a melhor torta de amoras que já experimentei. Os filhos e os netos queriam vender a receita, mas ela se recusava. Dizia que a receita iria morrer com ela, pois tinha sido um presente de Deus.

Bella estava adorando. Poderia ficar deitada sobre o seu corpo quente ouvindo as histórias por toda a noite.

— Onde ficou mais tempo?

— No Maine. Conheci um homem chamado Hank, um viúvo pescador de lagostas aposentado, numa cidadezinha chamada Harrington. Estava indo para a ilha Campo Bello e parei lá para jantar. Ele estava comendo feijão e me ofereceu um serviço. Acabei ficando todo o verão, ajudando-o a conser tar a casa. Estou falando demais.

— Não, eu quero te ouvir.

— Depois é sua vez.

— Tudo bem. — Beijou seu ombro. — Vá em frente. Con te-me sobre Hank.

— Bem... — Passou a mão na cabeça e ela percebeu que ele estava juntando as memórias, tentando formar uma descri ção coerente. — Ele era tranqüilo, às vezes rabugento, mas a pessoa mais feliz que já conheci. Lia de tudo. Sabia de tudo. Provavelmente poderia fazer meu trabalho melhor que eu. Co nhecia e entendia as pessoas,

— Ainda tem contato com ele?

— Tentei encontrá-lo há alguns meses e descobri que fale ceu.

— Lamento. — Seu coração se apertou.

— Fiquei bem. — Sentiu que ele mexera os ombros. — Mudei para uma nova vida. Ele também. Já estava preparado.

Bella deitou em seu peito, passando as mãos nos seus om bros. O silêncio entre eles não era mais constrangedor. Nunca ouvira um homem falar com tanta paixão, sensível e aberta mente.

— Sente falta daquela vida?

— De muitas maneiras sim. Foi muito divertido e enriquecedor.

— Por que então entrou nos negócios?

— Obrigação. — Interrompeu sua fala. — Conte-me sobre seu trabalho.

— Amo o que faço.

— Sorte sua.

— Eu sei. Trabalho em casa, no meu ritmo. Sou chefe de mim mesma.

— É mesmo? — Mexeu-se embaixo dela.

— Estou pesada demais?

— Não. Apenas fiz uma imagem sexy de você como uma chefe morena, durona e sexy.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Como sabe que sou morena?

— Não sabia, Jane Doe, mas acho que sei agora.

— Acha que sabe?

— Pequena, morena, sexy, desejando estar com um estranho na escuridão: diria que é única.

— Então gosta de minha imagem como uma chefe má e morena?

— Mmm, sim.

—- Talvez com um sutiã e cinta-liga pretos, botas e quepe de policial?

Ele correu as mãos até suas nádegas e pressionou seu pênis ereto e firme contra ela.

— Excitante.

— Estalo meu chicote, sopro meu apito de policial e ordeno que me dê prazer?

— Sim senhora. Como vai querer?

Teve de se controlar para não rir. A transformação dele de executivo a submisso fora perfeita.

— Assim. — Pôs-se de joelhos, movendo-se até que seu sexo pairasse sobre sua boca. — Me dê prazer agora.

Ele deu uma risada maliciosa, então sua língua começou a penetrar nela e todo pensamento de controlar-se desapareceu. Ele era um mestre, variando a pressão e o ritmo até que esti vesse ofegante, segurando a cabeceira, rendendo-se ao inevi tável caminho ao paraíso.

Ele juntou os dedos, deslizando-os para dentro dela, um, depois dois, fazendo suas pernas tremerem.

Segurou em seus quadris e deitou-a de lado. Ela virou-se de frente, desejando ansiosa pelo final.

Ele agarrou os pulsos dela e trouxe-os até os quadris, os braços dele repousaram sobre suas coxas, segurando-as aber tas. Ela esperou ouvindo a própria respiração ofegante.

Ele parecia não ter pressa.

— John.

— Mmm?

— Está tentando me enlouquecer?

— Sim. — Podia sentir a respiração soprando sobre seu sexo. Estava perto e distante. — Não se mexa.

— O quê? — Levantou a cabeça em vão, já que não poderia vê-lo. — Por quê? O que está fazendo?

— Shhh, não fale. — Ele pressionou seus punhos e segu rou-os forte sobre suas coxas, e de repente lhe ocorreu que estava completamente impotente — Apenas ouça.

Deveria estar apavorada. Era um estranho que a tinha sob seu domínio num quarto de hotel e ninguém sabia onde estava.

Qualquer pessoa sensata estaria tentando escapar, correndo para a saída ou ligando para a polícia.

No entanto, ela estava cada vez mais envolvida.

Ótimo. Agora no topo da tolice e da imprudência poderia somar capricho.

—- Por que não devo me mexer? -— Ficou escutando. — Não ouço nada.

Uma risada profunda e mais respiração quente entre suas pernas a fizeram se contorcer e querer levantar os quadris para sua boca.

— Continue quieta e ouça o seu corpo.

— Eu sei o que ele está dizendo. — Ela assumiu uma voz enlouquecida. — Faça-me gozar, por favor. Agora.

Outra risada.

— Ouça. Relaxe e ouça.

Ela respirou profundamente, forçou cada músculo a rela xar, dos pés à cabeça, como aprendera na fita de relaxamento.

— Bem, estou relaxada.

— Ouça. — Ele sussurrou. — Apenas ouça.

Respirou mais e mais profundo, tentando limpar a mente como estava na fita de meditação.

Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passara — dois, cinco, dez minutos? Algo acontecera. Estava alerta, atenta e sua mente alcançou a calma, como se dormisse e seus outros sentidos começassem a assumir o controle. Ela ouviu o zunido da uni dade de aquecimento no quarto e barulhos abafados de algum lugar no chão. Sentiu o conforto do edredom sob ela, o calor dos braços e das mãos dele e a leve umidade da união das peles.

Depois a pressão quente da língua outra vez sobre seu sexo. Um gemido escapou.

— Shhh. Sem movimento. Sem ruído.

Tinha que se mexer. Tinha. Seus quadris estavam tensos para erguerem-se, suas mãos queriam tocá-lo, se enfiarem nos cabelos dele e viajar.

De alguma forma ele a forçou a deitar quieta, e a respirar para sua mente voltar à tranqüilidade.

O prazer que ele lhe dava a fez pulsar até que chegou perto, mais e mais, pensou que a levaria à loucura e ao delírio.

Contudo... a paz era profunda, a consciência da sensação estava aguçada, era como se estivesse quase no clímax, de novo e de novo, sem estar no clímax. A consciência de seu corpo cresceu e se espalhou envolvendo sobre a dele, como se fossem um só corpo.

Nunca experimentara nada igual.

Ele deu pancadinhas com a língua traçando um lento e gen til círculo com os dedos ao longo do seu sexo e depois fechou os lábios em seu clitóris e sugou com pressão e calor.

Seu orgasmo estava sendo construído em câmera lenta, um fogo lento que se espalhava e intensificava. Deveria lutar para não gemer e manter-se tranqüila, sentindo a união das forças, respeitando seu corpo por ser tão poderoso. Deixou-se arreba tar para algum lugar estranho e novo.

Chegou ao auge, controlou-se e gemeu silenciosamente, selvagens contrações de prazer nos dedos dele.

Ele manteve o ritmo, aninhando-a gentilmente, e finalmen te levantou a boca com um beijo intenso.

— Jane Doe.

— Sim. — Mal conseguira falar. Com dificuldade conse guiu formar um pensamento coerente. Havia gozado diversas vezes, mas de alguma forma ele envolvera sua mente e seu coração em uma combinação poderosa. Sentiu-se inexperiente e vulnerável, como se acabasse de perder a virgindade para alguém muito mais experiente.

— Sabe o que aconteceu aqui? — Largou seus pulsos pre sos à parte interna das coxas.

— Tive o melhor orgasmo do mundo? — A voz dela estava ofegante.

— Mais que isso.

— Foram dois?

— Prendi você na cama, totalmente submissa. — Ele falou de modo atraente, com respeito, gratidão e humildade. — E você não só enlouqueceu, se entregou a mim por completo.

Ele sabia. Estivera ali com ela e sabia. Ela sentiu-se expos ta e assustada, quis sentar, catar as roupas e sair de lá desesperadamente o mais rápido que as pernas bambas pudessem levá-la.

Porque de alguma forma Bella Swan, rainha da realida de, que desprezava a farsa, despojada de todas as coisas com brilho e falsas, se apaixonara inesperada e irracionalmente por uma fantasia.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG que que é isso gentem?<strong>

**Isso foi HOT!**

** *trocandodecalcinha***

**Eu mereço uma review né?**


	9. Desejo secreto

**N.A.: **Oie, mais um capítulo pra vocês...

Tem mais pessoas lendo a fic, mas ninguém ta deixando review...

Deixem uma reiview, não é nem dois minutos, só pra dizer se esta ficando legal ou não...

Boa leitura...

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO OITO<em>**

— Você está bem?

Rose estava sentada numa mesa no saguão, olhando fixo para um copo de água como se contivesse as respostas que precisava urgente. Steve tocou seu ombro e pensou que ti vesse perdido a consciência. Não estava certa de que não perdera.

Steve e ela se apresentavam juntos desde os tempos da fa culdade. Ele conhecia o seu modo de cantar muito bem para enganar-se. Aquela não era uma noite como as outras.

Estivera distraída durante todo o primeiro set, tentando não olhar a platéia, se perguntando se Josh estava ali, porém, imaginava que ele se destacaria no meio da platéia idosa que freqüentava o Eddie's Lounge. Por mais que tivesse dito a si mesma que ele não era importante, não podia evitar uma cha ma de vergonha e esperança.

— Obrigada, Steve, estou bem. Ele massageou seus ombros.

— Você está tensa.

Ela riu e retirou sua mão.

— Estou bem.

— Emm está na platéia hoje?

— Não. — O tom amargo em sua voz a surpreendeu. Steve puxou a cadeira próxima a ela e sentou, uma presença robusta, calva e confortável.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer?

Ela balançou a cabeça negando e forçou um sorriso. Steve tinha o relacionamento mais saudável que qualquer um que conhecia. Ele conhecera Scott, seu parceiro, na faculdade e aquilo fora o bastante para os dois.

— Bom, hora do segundo tempo. — Dick, gerente no Eddie's nos últimos duzentos anos, pegou o microfone e anun ciou o segundo set.

Rose endireitou os ombros, inspirou sentindo o ar chegar até o pulmão, assegurando-se que a garganta estava aberta, limpa e relaxada.

O público aplaudiu com o entusiasmo de sempre. Ela colo cou um sorriso brilhante no rosto, subiu a escada para o palco e parou ao lado do piano. Não iria mais procurar por ele, não iria pensar nele. Iria relaxar e fazer o segundo set como deve ria ser.

— Olá a todos. Estamos de volta. Começaremos nosso pró ximo set com um número que fará todos vocês terem a certeza de que espírito de Natal chegou. Uma canção com arranjo do meu fabuloso pianista, Steve Taylor — "Blue Christmas".

A canção iniciou devagar, pesarosa e triste. Então transfor mou-se numa ótima versão de jazz que sempre a deixava feliz e que a fez sentir-se mais relaxada.

Contudo, no meio do segundo verso um homem esguio e gracioso entrou, sentou no bar olhando ao redor com um sor riso no rosto. Josh.

Por toda canção, e nas seguintes, Rose discernia muito bem o rosto de Josh no meio da platéia de idosos.

— Agora uma das favoritas...

Entrou direto no ritmo de "I've got you under my skin".

A platéia aplaudiu ao reconhecer a primeira frase. Josh co locou o drinque no balcão começou a balançar ao ritmo da música sensualmente.

Rose se deu conta de que teria problemas.

Pior, se percebeu olhando para ele um pouco mais atrevida e dançou na parte instrumental da música. Desejava surpre ender esta noite, provar que ainda era incrível para alguém. Especialmente alguém como Josh.

A música terminou lentamente. Após um instante de silên cio, a platéia enlouqueceu — com exceção de Josh, que não aplaudiu, ficou imóvel, sentado olhando fixo para ela com um sorriso sexy nos lábios, balançando de leve a cabeça como se não pudesse existir mulher como aquela.

Ela agradeceu os aplausos e iniciou a música seguinte. O restante do repertório cheirava a passado, música após músi ca, algumas que chegava a pensar que gritaria se tivesse que cantá-las novamente.

Rose cantou a última nota, e a última nota do bis e mais uma e depois saiu do palco sentindo que ganhou na loteria.

— Uau. — Steve pegou a garrafa d'água com os olhos bri lhando. — Querida, você estava ótima. O que houve?

— Foi um bom set.

— Bom? — Balançou a cabeça admirado. — Foi o melhor que eu já a vi fazer. Deixa eu te pagar um drinque.

Ela girou os olhos para a piada familiar — os drinques eram por conta da casa depois do show, e eles sempre tomavam um drinque juntos para se aquecerem.

— Na verdade estava aguardando por este privilégio.

A voz viera de trás de Rose. Ela manteve o autocontrole e virou, sorrindo como se ele fosse um velho amigo, grata por Steve estar por perto para diluir a tensão.

— Oi, Josh, fico feliz que tenha vindo.

— Josh, huh? — Steve deu um olhar provocante para Rose. — Agora entendi por que você...

— Josh Fairbanks. — Rose olhou para Steve e gesticulou em direção ao colega de trabalho, tentando parecer casual, procurando não notar os braços de Josh apertados sob as man gas da camisa pólo azul ou a linha de suas pernas sob o jeans preto. — Trabalha comigo.

Josh sorriu e apertou a mão de Steve.

— Parabéns pela apresentação.

— Obrigado. — Steve olhou para Rose e para Josh. — Di virtam-se. Tenho que ir para casa.

— Não pode ficar? — Rose lançou um olhar de protesto para Steve, que ignorou.

Ele também fazia parte do clube "Abaixo Emm". Há meses a encorajava a mudar.

— Te ligo. — Steve beijou-a no rosto, pegou suas coisas e a deixou para os lobos.

— E o drinque? — perguntou Josh.

-— Oh... — Ela riu e esfregou os braços nus, apesar de não estar com frio. Arrependeu-se de ter escolhido o vestido preto curto e com brilho. Ele poderia pensar que ela tinha se vestido para ele.

— Acho que um drinque vai bem.

— Precisava de um.

— Como amigos.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Vou ter que levar gelo por muito tempo?

Ela cruzou os braços como se fosse uma questão de tempo antes que derretesse.

— Josh, estou envolvida com...

— Acredite, eu sei. — Pegou-a pelo braço e acompanhou-a até o bar, colocou-a num banco e sentou-se ao lado com um olhar sombrio. — Desculpe se pareci...

— Rose, querida? — Um casal de clientes veio felicitá-la. Ela sorriu e conversou educadamente, ciente que Josh esta va pedindo um outro drinque para ele e champanhe para ela. Assim que se foram, outro casal se aproximou, depois uma mulher, então outro casal, o marido contava histórias sobre a carreira da esposa no passado, até que foram embora e Rose pôde então dar atenção para Josh.

— Você tem que agüentar tudo isso?

Rose deu de ombros, surpresa por ele ter perguntado daque la maneira, mas sem dúvida não compreendia como era gratificante uma boa atuação. Gostava de conversar com os fãs.

— Faz parte do trabalho.

— Entendo. Como estava dizendo... — Aproximou mais o banco. — Vamos comemorar. Você estava fantástica.

— Obrigada. — Ela brindou com ele. — Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

— Queria ouvir você cantando. Queria sentir o sabor deste seu outro lado. É... mais que fabuloso. — Tomou um gole do uísque, colocou o drinque no balcão e inclinou-se. — Tem idéia de como está sexy?

Ela ruborizou — é claro que tinha.

— Obrigada. Não sei o que dizer.

— Que tal caminharmos? -— Apontou com o copo para a saída. — Onde possamos olhar as estrelas.

Ela imaginou a cena — caminhando pelas ruas, o ar gelado, mãos dadas, parando para olhar as estrelas, apontando para as que conheciam. Então a mão dele toca sua nuca e se beijam, ela incendiando por dentro.

— Não posso.

Ele ficou frustrado.

— Estou tentando ser paciente, mas quando quero algo, ou alguém, como eu quero você...

— Por favor, Josh. — Ela encolheu-se. Estava sendo fraca, ou aceitava ou caía fora. Não era justo ficar enrolando Josh. Nem poderia se ver tendo um caso com ele.

— Tudo bem. — Ele pegou o drinque e tomou todo. — Desculpe-me, mas vou enlouquecer. Você me dá sinais para seguir e então põe uma barreira.

— Eu é que me desculpo, Josh. — Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, e começou a se achar injusta em compará-lo a Emm. — Sou eu. Estou confusa.

— Eu também. Quero muito você, mas sei que se eu forçar a barra você foge para o Emm porque se sente segura com ele. — Ele chegou bem perto de seu rosto. — Sou perigoso porque seus sentimentos por mim são fortes e confusos, não são?

Ela baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— E os sentimentos por ele são fracos, calmos e seguros, não são?

Ela entrou em pânico.

— Eles não são seguros, são reais.

— Então por que estou aqui com você? Olhe para mim. — Segurou o seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele, e sen tisse aquela atração por ele de novo. — Isto é real.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela antes que pudesse pará-lo, um beijo longo, quente e molhado que a fez viajar por onde já viajara com Emm.

Ela se afastou e olhou fixo para ele, respirando rápido e tremendo.

— Não posso.

— Rose, não faça isso. Não sente nada por mim?

— Tenho que ir. — Ela catou o casaco e a bolsa, deixou o bar sem ao menos se despedir do gerente, ciente de que Josh estava bem atrás dela.

No frio da rua, ele pegou-a pelo braço, girou-a para ele e beijou-a novamente, pressionando-a contra a parede do bar.

— Isto é real. — Agarrou-a pela cintura e pressionou seu quadril contra o dela, e ela pôde sentir que ele estava excitado.

— Não, por favor.

Ele parou de imediato, respirando forte. Ela achou que ele iria ficar com raiva dela.

No entanto, ele recuou. Acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a gen tilmente.

— Desculpe-me, serei paciente. É que... desculpe-me, não quero estragar tudo. Levo você até o carro.

— Não precisa.

— Por favor. Deixe-me fazer uma coisa certa.

Ela relaxou e deixou ele ajudá-la com o casaco e pegar sua mão numa caminhada silenciosa até seu carro.

— Boa noite, Rose. — Beijou-a e desculpou-se outra vez. Rose ligou o carro e saiu, levando consigo a imagem dele indo embora, cabeça baixa, mãos nos bolsos.

Sua cabeça doeu... a emoção sombria da excitação deixou-a perturbada.

Josh era problema com letras maiúsculas. P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A.

Precisava ver Emm. Quando o visse tudo ficaria mais claro. Sua alma falaria por ela. Tudo o que precisava era vê-lo e tudo se resolveria. Não poderia continuar mais daquele jeito, dizen do sim a Josh sem usar palavras. Tinha que tomar algum tipo de decisão, ao contrário de deitar-se e deixar a vida passar. Devia isso a Josh, a Emm e a si mesma.

Chegou em quinze minutos e estacionou. Caminhou com firmeza pela calçada, entrou no prédio e subiu ao terceiro andar.

Emm estava acordado. A TV estava praguejando a habitual tolice. Deu uma olhada na sala, mas Emm não estava lá.

— Emm?

— Estou aqui. — A voz forte veio da cozinha. Ela cami nhou devagar, tornando a expressão agradável, lutando contra a culpa da excitação.

— Oi.

Ele se virou, deixando a porta da geladeira aberta. Estava comendo uma salada de batatas que tinha sobrado.

— Como foi o show hoje?

Olhou para ele. Era o Emm de sempre. Os ombros largos preenchendo a camiseta, bíceps torneados e braços fortes. Per nas musculosas, pés descalços — nunca sentia frio?

Emm. Josh.

Nada claro. Nada. Sua alma não dizia nada.

— O show foi bom. — Deu alguns passos à frente e beijou-o, sentindo o gosto da salada e o familiar gosto de Emm.

— Quer um pouco? — Ele pegou uma garfada e dirigiu a ela, com um olhar travesso. Sabia o quanto ela odiava que comesse na vasilha, sem mencionar que deixava a porta da geladeira aberta enquanto comia.

Ela riu de má vontade, ficando enjoada em pensar em comida.

— Não, obrigada. Vai logo para a cama?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Sem chance de perder Nascido para Matar.

— Mesmo que tenha uma oferta melhor? — Baixou a voz, suave e abafada.

Emm olhou estranho para ela.

— Como o quê?

Rose respirou fundo, chocada. Como isso machucava.

— Rose. — Fechou a porta da geladeira, deixou de lado a salada e deu um abraço breve. — Estava brincando. Alegre-se.

— Desculpe. — Ela sorriu, mas seu coração esfriou junto com sua libido.

— Adoraria, mas... O dia inteiro pensei em assistir este fil me. Desculpe.

Rose balançou a cabeça. Não estava mais triste do que an tes, havia previsto aquilo. Emm não era bom em mudanças de planos, e se havia planejado um filme, nenhum alerta de fura cões mudaria isso -— e muito menos ela. Tentou não comparar isso a um convite para caminhar sob as estrelas.

— Compreendo.

Não compreendia. Passariam outra noite separados. O abismo entre eles era tão grande que não sabia mais como tentar.

— Quer assistir comigo? — Ele afagou seu queixo e levan tou as sobrancelhas com esperança.

É claro que não queria. Detestava filme de guerra. Ele sabia muito bem.

— Não, obrigada. A oportunidade de ver pessoas explodin do é muito excitante.

Ele fez-lhe um carinho e reclinou-se para outro beijo com sabor salada de batatas.

— Esta bem, bichana. Durma bem. Odiava quando a chamava desse jeito.

— Não me chame assim!

— Tudo bem. — E a expressão dele tornou-se defensiva. — Desculpe. Desculpe. Desculpe por tudo.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Tudo bem. Estou cansada esta noite. Talvez sejam os hormônios ou coisa parecida.

— Sem problemas. — A voz dele forçou alegria.

— Boa noite. — Ela deu as costas e deixou a cozinha, es perando que ele ao menos dissesse algo a respeito do vestido, dissesse como seu jeito de caminhar era lindo...

Já no corredor, olhou para trás e o viu de costas com a ca beça na geladeira.

Ótimo. Foi para o quarto. Tomou um banho, vestiu a ca misola e fechou a porta, franzindo o rosto aos sons de armas vindo da TV.

Sim, ver filme de guerra era muito mais excitante do que fazer amor com ela.

Tentou distrair-se com um catálogo de produtos natalinos, qualquer coisa que tirasse Emm de sua cabeça...

A quem estava enganando? Josh. Não, Emm. Não podia concentrar-se. Finalmente apagou a luz e cobriu-se.

Na mesma hora o cérebro traidor trouxe a memória do jeito que Josh olhara para ela, como a beijara, como estava faminto por ela, mal podendo controlar seu desejo e seu coração. Imaginou ele a possuindo lá mesmo, de encontro à parede do bar, em plena visão dos pedestres, firme e implacável, pe netrando-a, levantando-a até que estivesse quase lá, quase...

Então a imagem de Emm substituiu a de Josh, abraçando-a, seu corpo grande, musculoso, selvagem.

Rose sacudiu a cabeça frustrada. Queria trair Emm nem que fosse em sua fantasia.

Forçou Josh a entrar em cena novamente e fazer amor com ela. Tinha certeza que era seu nome que viria aos seus lábios quando o clímax a arrebatasse.

Então o momento pelo qual esperava na cozinha, o momen to de claridade, finalmente chegara, tão perfeito e simples que não podia acreditar que não havia pensado nisso antes.

Amava Emm, mas o desejo tinha acabado. Bella estava vi vendo uma fantasia com um amante misterioso na escuridão de quartos de hotéis.

Por que ela também não poderia? Sem arriscar sua vida com Emm?

Ela riu e virou-se, abraçando o travesseiro e o desejo secreto em seu coração.

Teria um caso.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! o que que a Rose vai fazer?<strong>

**Só vou dar dicas pra que deixar uma review... *hahaha sou má***

** Até semana que vem!**

** *BjinhosEstalados***


	10. Ameaças

**Olá flores, aqui está mais um capitulo dessa louca relação.**

**Eu sei, eu sei que estou atrasada, mas é que tive um problema com a minha operadora e acabei ficando sem internet, espero que me entendam. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO NOVE<strong>_

_15 de dezembro_

_Mal posso conter minha felicidade hoje. Alguém me contenha antes que eu comece a pular._

_Alice Cullen vai escrever um livro!_

_Afinal, queridos fãs, poderemos ler, conforme Alice disse "... minha vida, mas não de verdade"._

_Isto é ótimo! Os fãs de ficção vão se regozijar pela oportunidade de ler sobre a vida dela, mas não de verdade. Por um bom tempo podemos parar com a prosa tediosa dos mestres e ler o trabalho desta mulher, que é sem dúvida uma brilhante operária das palavras._

_Para seu deleite, copiei algumas pérolas: "Vai haver um pouco de aventura e algumas coisas do tipo, vocês sabem, perigo... e talvez um pouco de sexo também."_

_Acompanhado por uma risadinha infantil e uma sacudida nos cabelos._

_Não deixem de comprar! E há mais! Todos vocês que estupidamente se formaram numa instituição de nível superior e/ou perderam tempo e dinheiro estudando para tornarem-se escritores criativos, que se escravizaram apaixonadamente por seus trabalhos brilhantes para encontrar rejeição e mais rejeição ou vendas fracas, regozijem._

_O adiantamento que a Srta. Cullen vai receber da editora é de... esperem..._

_Deus, não posso escrever isso._

_**ÚLTIMAS NOTÍCIAS: **__Através de um acordo exclusivo e absolutamente ficcional, teremos um resumo de seu romance bem aqui, agora, para os curiosos._

_**Capítulo Um.**_

_Sobre quem sou, com nascimento e tudo o mais._

_Nasci em dezenove de junho._

_Coisas pessoais, não vão querer saber disso. Então minha mãe me vestiu com um enxoval gracinha._

_ Eu era tão adorável, sei disso porque tenho fotos para provar._

_ A colher de prata está bem ali na minha boca, papai a colocou ali para a minha primeira fotografia!_

_Que está bem nesta página mimosa._

_Espere, estou chateada, é trabalho demais, posso fazer compras agora?_

**_Não deixem de ler o segundo capítulo no próximo post. Até lá, caia na real._**

Bella pegou uma caixa de cereais na prateleira do mercado. As coisas açucaradas estavam sempre ao nível dos olhos das crianças.

Percebeu a presença de um estranho. Um homem grande, vestindo roupa de couro preta, parou ao seu lado, bem perto, sem se mexer, teve a impressão de que a estava encarando.

Ele era grande demais para ser John Smith, além de seu visual provocar uma tensão negativa, que John não causaria.

Deu um passo para a direita, o homem fez o mesmo.

Estava parado. Silencioso. Encarando-a.

Ela virou de repente e sacudiu a caixa entre eles, olhando diretamente para ele. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o rosto não era barbudo, suave e agradável, os olhos claros e inteligentes. O tipo de cara que serviria para vestir roupa de papai-noel.

— Gosta deste aqui? — perguntou para o gigante. Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Doce demais.

Ela sorriu e deu três passos para a direita, ainda segurando a caixa de cereal.

O homem corpulento também deu três passos. Tudo bem, agora estava assustada. Virou-se de novo e deu um passo de volta.

— Está me seguindo? — perguntou de uma vez.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— É Bella Swan? Ela cerrou os olhos.

— Não — respondeu.

— Certo. — Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris parecendo maior. — O que você tem contra Alice Cullen?

Um fã obsessivo. Bella não tinha tempo para isso. Não apreciava a idéia de ter seu corpo encontrado sem vida caído entre caixas de cereais.

— Nada. Por quê?

— Então por que publica tanto lixo sobre ela em seu blog?

— Que blog? — Por Deus, estava perdida.

Ele chegou mais perto. Bella mal podia se manter de pé, segurando a caixa como se fosse um escudo.

— Não banque a estúpida. Por que é tão insistente em colocá-la para baixo?

Uma mãe com os filhos entrou no corredor, dando coragem a Bella. Não havia um código de honra entre os bandidos? Ele não a mataria na frente deles. Ou mataria?

— Porque ela é tão necessária à nossa felicidade quanto este cereal para fazer as crianças crescerem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, e Bella pensou em como ele era suave apesar do tamanho. Não acreditava que fosse usar seus punhos. Um gigante gentil?

— Ela é apenas uma criança.

— Então deveria deixar as coisas dos adultos para os adultos.

Ele olhou para a caixa de cereal e para ela. Não importava o que Bella dissesse, iria soar como um cara falando que comprava Playboy por causa dos artigos.

— Estou comprando este cereal para escrever uma matéria sobre ele.

— Certo.

— Em como as pessoas estão perdendo o paladar por coisas de qualidade por que a propaganda obriga a comer porcarias.

Ele cerrou os olhos. Tinha entendido a mensagem. Não era burro.

— Alice está se divertindo. Não está ferindo ninguém.

— O que me diz sobre as pessoas que merecem estar no palco ou publicarem um livro por terem talento e por anos de trabalho duro?

A expressão dele suavizou.

— Então é isso? Você conhece alguém assim?

Bingo. Ela encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se exposta por seu próprio entusiasmo. Pensou que ele sabia bastante sobre ela para encontrá-la num mercado. Estremeceu. Provavelmente sabia tudo sobre ela.

— Talvez.

— Olha, eu sei que ela tem muitas oportunidades que as pessoas desejam, mas ela dá duro também. Dinheiro não é tudo. Ela está... — O rosto dele se abrandou-—buscando. Está tentando se encontrar, embora seja uma Cullen. Ela tem que buscar como todos nós. Experimentando coisas, cometendo erros, tentando algo diferente.

— Não deveria fazer isso em público.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se Bella fosse estúpida demais para viver, e ela desejou que ele fosse menor.

— Você já atuou em uma peça da escola? Teve que pensar.

— Fiz Anita em West Side Story.

— Sua atuação foi boa?

—Adequada, mas este é o ponto. Teatro de escola é a arena apropriada para este nível de tentativa, mas...

— Esta me dizendo que se um figurão do cinema chegar a você e disser que é fantástica, e que a quer num show na Broadway, você recusará?

— Não, provavelmente, não.

— De alguma forma Alice tem este tipo de perspectiva. — Ele apertou os lábios. — Pense nisso. Ela chora todas as noites por causas das besteiras que você escreve.

Deu as costas e afastou-se dela, parando para pegar uma caixa de cereais.

— Este é o favorito dela. E saiu do corredor.

Bella ficou onde estava por alguns minutos, ignorando olhares alheios, para ter certeza de que o Sr. Roupa de Couro tivera tempo para pagar pelo cereal e sair.

Colocou o cereal de volta na prateleira e saiu da loja, deixando uma moeda na caixinha do Exército da Salvação como sempre fazia.

O ar frio combinava com seu humor. Assim que chegou em casa começou a nevar. Perfeito para combinar com seu humor.

O apartamento parecia frio e sem ar. Não podia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Alice chorando por algo que ela escrevera.

Abriu seu e-mail. Mensagem do editor do Sentinela, de Rose e de um amigo.

Abriu seu e-mail particular, o mesmo que dera a John Smith.

Nada. Já fazia três dias intermináveis desde o encontro no Ritz e nenhuma palavra dele.

Nunca imaginou que sua vida oscilaria entre a satisfação e o desespero de estar sem ele. Mas o que esperava de um amante fantasioso? E-mails a toda hora?

De fato, após o extraordinário último encontro, o bem-estar incrível, a intimidade da conversa e a paixão do sexo, esperava ter notícias dele em breve. Ainda estava reduzida a lista de talvez. Talvez estivesse ocupado? Talvez estivesse fora da cidade? Talvez tivesse perdido seu e-mail?

Talvez quisesse ir embora.

Bem, estaria melhor sem ele e sem as memórias que a estavam levando à loucura, fazendo-a ficar acordada à noite. A dor iria passar. O sentimento não era real, estava baseado em um homem ideal que ele poderia ser.

Ligou a TV, pegou um pacote de batatas e enfiou-se no sofá.

Nada interessante. Novelas, notícias, notícias e mais notícias...

De repente, levantou-se, olhando fixo para a tela. Lá estava a caprichosa Alice Cullen, numa coletiva para a imprensa. Poderia o dia de Bella se tornar mais esquisito?

Ao lado de Alice havia um homem que parecia familiar. Estava a um passo do microfone. Onde ela o vira antes?

Alice subiu no palanque e Bella a observou, enquanto mastigava uma batata. Era jovem, muito jovem. Lia uma declaração pronta sobre como estava feliz em representar as lojas da família. Durante todo o tempo parecia estar feliz.

Alice devolveu o microfone ao homem lindo ao lado dela. Ele começou a falar sobre a campanha da empresa. Novo visual, nova imagem, blablablá.

Bella olhou bem para o homem, que falava sobre a lengalenga do anúncio. Era tão familiar. Havia visto ele ou alguém parecido... onde?

No momento antes de a imagem retornar para o estúdio, ele virou e ela teve um relance do rosto dele num ângulo diferente.

Bella saltou no sofá. Não podia ser. Não podia ser! Tinha que ser alguém parecido. Igual a ele.

Porém, por um instante estava certa de que era o mesmo homem que derramara água na mesa detrás no Thai Banquet duas semanas antes, e que tinha saído às pressas do restaurante logo que ela falou com ele. Então ele era o irmão da Alice.

Era Edward Cullen quem estava sentado atrás de sua mesa enquanto ela e Rose conversavam sobre relacionamentos e a fantasia sexual de Bella.

Bella começou ajuntar os fatos. Mastigou devagar a batata... mais devagar... parou. Era muita coincidência Edward no restaurante e o grandalhão no mercado. Será que estava sendo vigiada por mais alguém? Quantas outras vezes? Fechou o pacote de batatas, o apetite se fora.

Ou estava paranóica ao extremo ou o clã dos Cullen estava atrás de Bella Swan.

Rose girava em sua cadeira no escritório. Se iria realmente tomar uma decisão, aquele era o melhor momento. Sua chefe, Alexis, estava fora numa reunião importante. A maioria dos bajuladores também, incluindo Josh. A área estava vazia. Muitos dos funcionários tinham ido almoçar. Ninguém iria perturbá-la ou fazer solicitações inesperadas. Poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Ficara acordada quase toda a noite anterior, tentando imaginar o que dizer, como falar com ele. Preocupada com as palavras, com as possíveis respostas.

A situação estava ficando desesperadora e precisava agir.

Abriu o e-mail, incapaz de dispensar o sentimento surreal de que aquilo não estava acontecendo, que ela não havia sido levada a tal ponto.

Será que ele ficaria com raiva por ela querer ter um caso com ele? Ou — a parte que mais a assustava — não estaria disposto a arriscar?

Estava confusa.

Por que não estaria? Não era todo dia que iniciava um caso e, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia deixar todo seu futuro comprometido por esta decisão e em suas conseqüências.

Como começar?

_Oi..._

Aquilo era suspeito. E agora? Fechou os olhos e pensou no homem misterioso de Bella. Ela não ficou analisando para sempre. Viu, quis e foi. Rose ansiava por aquele tipo de excitação, a emoção do proibido. As coisas com Emm estavam viciadas, há muito não sentia vitalidade.

_Sei que não é segredo que acho você incrivelmente atraente. Houve vezes que olhava para você cheia de desejo e mal podia agüentar em não rasgar sua roupa._

_Não vou fingir não ser profundamente apaixonada pelo homem que vive comigo. Sou. Mas as coisas andam mal entre nós dois ultimamente. Falta algo e não sei como retomar. Acho que não seremos capazes de revivermos o que nos uniu no princípio. Pode ser loucura, mas acho que também pode ajudar._

_Quero ter um caso com você. Quero me encontrar com você num motel e fazer coisas selvagens e lascivas até que não possamos agüentar mais. Quero vê-lo perder o controle e ser a responsável por isso, e quero ir para casa e pensar em você a noite toda, guardar as memórias durante a rotina diária com meu namorado._

_Sei que é loucura. É provável que pense que sou doida, mas acho que devemos ao menos tentar por nós dois._

_Bj, Rose_

Leu o texto uma, duas, três vezes, para ter certeza de que a mensagem dizia o que havia planejado. Estava pronta para enviar.

Sim. Estava.

Tinha de ser agora ou nunca...

Agora.

Digitou o nome do homem que amava há muitos anos no campo enviar: Emm McCartney. Fez uma oração a Deus para que aquele plano doido funcionasse e os salvasse da separação, e a salvaria da louca tentação por Josh.

Emm era e sempre seria o homem para ela. Era hora de parar de queixar-se e desesperar-se e fazer algo. Se Bella podia fazer suas fantasias se realizarem, Rose também podia.

Cruzou os dedos... e apertou enviar.

Para: Rose Swan

De: Emm McCartney

Assunto: Seu e-mail

_Rose que diabos é isso?_

_Você quis mandar isso para mim?_

_Emm_

Para: Emm McCartney

De: Rose Swan

Assunto: re:seu e-mail

_É claro que sim. Deve pensar que sou horrível. Nunca traí meu namorado antes, mas as coisas estão ruins em casa agora, e você me enlouquece, não tenho outra chance. Não posso parar de pensar em tocar seu corpo nu._

_Que tal?_

_Amanhã, cinco e meia num motel no final da rua do seu escritório. Direi ao meu namorado que sairei mais tarde. Ele só pensa nas coisas dele hoje em dia, mal nota-se estou por perto ou não._

_Aceite o convite... tenho uma lista de mais de um quilometro de coisas que quero fazer com você._

_Rose_

Para: Rose Swan

De: Emm McCartney

Assunto: re:Seu e-mail

_Estou certo de que está errada sobre seu namorado. Não há como um homem não notar você. Tenho que lhe dizer, minha namorada tem agido como se quisesse que eu fosse pro inferno._

_Vou pensar sobre isso. Não sou do tipo que trai... nunca fui._

_Porém você é uma tentação. Emm_

Para: Emm McCartney

De: Rose Swan

_Assunto: re: Seu e-mail_

_Não há nada que sua namorada queira mais do que se aproximar de você. Está apavorada com a idéia de perdê-lo._

_Eu não tenho medos ou inibições e quero você loucamente._

_Você virá?_

_Rose_

Para: Rose Swan

De: Emm McCartney

Assunto: re: Seu e-mail

_Interessante sua opinião sobre minha namorada. Nunca tinha pensado desta maneira, mas se ela me perder, será apenas para você._

_Quero você também. Isto é loucura, mas estou começando a gostar da idéia de ter você num motel! Estou excitado agora, pensando em nós dois juntos. Se meu chefe vier falar comigo vai pensar que estava vendo uma página pornô._

_Vou gozar amanhã..._

_Mas não tantas vezes quanto você._

_Emm_

* * *

><p><strong>Ui, tudo pode acontecer no dia seguinte... <strong>

**Deixe uma review dizendo o que está achando.**


	11. Mudança de Hábitos

**Oi genten, mais um cap. pra vocês, espero que gostem por que eu tô amando... **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO DEZ<strong>_

Bella atirou o salgadinho de queijo de volta ao pacote e pegou um doce. Havia digitado duas palavras no blog: _Olá pessoal_. O que levou dois segundos.

Então ficou lá sentada, e sentada, e sentada. Por duas vezes digitou algumas poucas palavras e deletou.

Aquilo nunca acontecera, a não ser que estivesse emperrada num problema, mas não era o caso. Ela prometeu aos leitores o capítulo dois da paródia do livro de Alice Cullen e... bem, nada lhe ocorria.

Precisava de seu sarcasmo habitual, afinal, a mulher tinha tatuado na testa Por favor, faça piadas de mim.

Bem, o encontro com o grandalhão no supermercado lhe fizera ver duas coisas. Percebera que Alice era uma pessoa. Uma jovem. Que provavelmente não tivera a base de amor e bom senso de que Bella e Rose desfrutaram em sua família. Aquilo também lhe proporcionara um sentimento estranho e, sem dúvida, uma paranóia por ter sido avisada, como uma ameaça. Por que o Sr. Roupa de Couro não enviara apenas um e-mail para seu blog? Ou ligara e deixara uma mensagem no Sentinela Por que preferiu segui-la e pará-la no mercado? Claro, poderia ter sido coincidência aparecer no mesmo corredor, no mesmo mercado, na mesma hora e reconhecê-la, mas a coisa fora pior. Bella não era o tipo de celebridade destacada em público. Ele deveria ter tido o trabalho de encontrar uma foto dela e estudar seu rosto. Depois, seguira cada passo até falar... Teve calafrios. Além disso, havia a "coincidência" de Edward Cullen ter aparecido no mesmo restaurante, sozinho, onde teria sido fácil ficar em silêncio e ouvir a sua conversa. Somado ao fato de ele ter escapado no momento em que ela olhou para ele por tempo suficiente para registrar suas feições e identificá-lo. Não era uma pessoa pública como Alice, mas os Cullens era uma família tradicional em Boston há décadas e qualquer um que prestasse atenção às colunas sociais poderia reconhecê-lo.

Num arrebate desesperado, precisava da força e da tranqüilidade de John Smith. Se fosse alguém com quem pudesse contar? Com certeza, ele tivera muito trabalho para abrandar seu medo em Maine, mas depois a desejou de novo. É claro que o tempo que passaram juntos fora tão intenso que ela tinha sido estúpida em se apegar a ele, estúpida por lamentar sua perda muito mais do que a de qualquer homem que já conhecera.

Estranho, por que não estava com saudades de Rose, mamãe, papai ou dos amigos íntimos da faculdade?

Nem ao menos sabia seu nome real.

Nada daquilo ajudava. Queria ele com uma força e uma paixão que a estavam enlouquecendo.

O telefone tocou e a adrenalina disparou.

— Bella. É Rose.

— Rose, o que houve? — Bella levantou-se. Sua irmã nunca ligava durante o dia e parecia muito excitada.

— Em primeiro lugar, pensei num presente para mamãe e papai. Um jantar e uma diária no Copley Plaza. O que acha?

— Idéia fabulosa. — Bella riu. Ela poderia pensar anos a fio e não teria as idéias de Rose. — Estou nessa com você. É perfeito.

— Eles vão adorar. Bella — sussurrou — você não vai acreditar.

— O quê? Pode falar mais alto? Não vou acreditar em quê?

— Não posso falar mais alto, estou no trabalho, mas não pude esperar para te contar. Vou ter um caso! Com...

— Oh, meu Deus! — Logo após o choque veio uma onda de proteção a Emm, o primeiro homem que incentivara sua irmã a largar. O que tinha acontecido com Rose? — Tem certeza de que Josh vale isso? Por que você não termina com...

— Não, não é com Josh.

— Outro? — Bella engasgou. Emm não merecia isso. Sua irmã perdera a cabeça.

— Não, vai me ouvir?

— Estou ouvindo. — Parou em frente à janela e olhou nervosa para as paredes das lojas na rua.

— Vou ter um caso com Emm.

— Como? Quem? — Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. — Com Emm?

— Sim, não é uma loucura? Propus a ele que me traísse comigo mesma e disse que queria traí-lo com ele e ele aceitou. — A irmã gargalhou, parecendo mais feliz do que há meses, talvez anos. — Vamos sair mais cedo para nos encontrarmos no motel Cambridge. Estou tão feliz! É como se fosse nosso primeiro encontro outra vez.

Bella começou a rir, meio sem graça porque de repente se viu doente de raiva. Seus pais e sua irmã teriam encontros em hotéis, sendo que os deles eram reais, relações saudáveis. Deixou de lado os sentimentos obscuros. Não tinha nada a ver com ela.

— Rose isso é demais! Que idéia fabulosa. Você é genial.

— Obrigada. Estou cruzando os dedos para funcionar. — A voz de Rose se tornou emocionada. — Amo este homem. Não quero Josh apenas por uma questão hormonal, como quando nos apaixonamos por um artista de cinema ou alguém que não conhecemos.

Bella se afastou da janela e o sentimento sombrio voltou. Sim, ela poderia ser encaixada na comparação. Sua vida amorosa no momento consistia em uma paixão — parecia mais, porém era provável que fosse fantasia também — por alguém que não conhecia.

— Vai dar certo. Se ele quiser tentar, irá ao encontro.

— Também acho. Estou tão excitada! Não me sinto assim desde... Oh, que inferno! Minha chefe está aqui. Tenho que ir. Tchau.

Bella colocou o telefone no gancho. Andou pelo apartamento e pegou uma foto das férias da família em Washington, quando eram adolescentes. Os pais abraçados a elas, sorrindo; ela e Rose estavam sorrindo para o estranho que se oferecera para tirar a foto.

Colocou de lado a foto, solitária, e agora que pensava nisso, o que ela era afinal? Era uma mulher de aço e agora, a próxima ação não estava clara.

Não gostava de ficar confusa.

Rose iria ter uma aventura erótica, mas com alguém em quem confiava, que amava tanto, por quem ultrapassava os limites para reconquistar.

Agora, só restava se lamentar. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria mais uma ou duas noites de sexo anônimo com um homem que não queria que ela soubesse quem era, por motivos que desconhecia.

Não era só isso. Se continuasse a atacar Alice, poderia ter os joelhos quebrados pelo Sr. Roupa de Couro, sem dúvida agindo por ordem de Edward Cullen.

A família e os grandes investidores fariam qualquer negócio para afastar a publicidade negativa. O que tornava a posição de Bella ainda mais complicada. Se continuasse a atacar Alice, estaria fazendo inimigos poderosos, se recuasse, estaria de forma implícita agindo como o tipo de pessoa que mais detestava.

Um aviso anunciou a chegada de um e-mail. Era Rose se desculpando por ter cortado a conversa.

Sorriu pela excitação da irmã e resolveu abrir a mensagem.

Meu Deus.

Um e-mail de John. Chegara na noite passada, mas ela havia se prometido não checar a caixa de entrada de forma tão obsessiva, então não havia visto.

_Oi, estive muito ocupado nos últimos dias, mas não consigo parar de pensar em você... como sempre. Quais são as novidades?_

Sentiu o coração acelerar. Não tinha acabado. Ele pensava nela... como sempre. Iria vê-lo mais vezes.

Olhou fixo para o e-mail. Quais eram as novidades? Queria contar a ele. Contar sobre tudo e conhecer sua reação e seus pensamentos, sentir seus braços fortes a envolvê-la. Sem mencionar que ele a levara ao céu e a trouxera de volta algumas vezes mesmo sem vê-lo.

O que significava aquilo tudo? Sexo anônimo na escuridão.

Queria mais.

O pensamento saltou em sua mente como se fosse ditado por seu subconsciente e disparou uma série de negações em seu cérebro.

Levantou e caminhou pela sala, parou na janela e percebeu um sinal verdadeiro no céu azul.

Olhou para o relógio. Quase duas horas. Logo Rose se encontraria com Emm. O que John Smith estaria fazendo? Trabalhava em um escritório? Iria para casa, para mulher e filhos? Ou para um apartamento vazio? Um condomínio fabuloso ou uma casa no subúrbio?

Queria saber.

Andou ao redor, voltou ao computador e, antes que pensasse duas vezes, apertou responder, digitou o número de celular e apertou enviar.

Se ele fosse sincero e solteiro iria ligar, se não, desapareceria.

Tudo o que tinha a fazer era esperar.

Calma.

Uma hora e meia depois não havia escrito nada no blog, pensou em sair para dar uma volta, maldito frio do inverno.

Levaria o celular, é claro.

Então partiu, estava sem energia.

Cinco minutos de caminhada intensa não seriam suficientes, por isso começou a correr, gastando energia suficiente para uma maratona.

Ao chegar à ponte Harvard o celular tocou, mas com o número bloqueado.

— Alô. — Diminuiu o ritmo, tentando manter o controle.

— Você parece sem fôlego. — Ouviu uma voz sexy e familiar.

Ohhh, felicidade extrema.

— Oi.

— Você está com alguém?

Ela riu bem alto, soltando nuvens de vapor, se sentindo muito feliz.

— Não, estava correndo.

— Ligo depois.

— Não. — Entrou em pânico. — Agora estou bem. Muito bem.

— Bem, como foi sua semana?

— Foi... muito... Bem, houve... quero dizer... foi legal. — Aquilo era coerente. Um bom resumo de seus sentimentos. Queria lhe contar tudo, mas como? Deu-lhe o seu número, ele bloqueou o dele.

— Acho que você não está contando tudo. Ela riu desconcertada.

— É complicado.

— Tenho tempo. Me encontra em uma hora?

Bella parou de repente, enquanto a adrenalina subia. Ele queria encontrá-la? Poderia escutar sobre sua semana? Poderiam encontrar-se em público, quem sabe um drinque?

— Onde?

— No Ritz.

A adrenalina desceu. Num quarto de hotel, outra vez. No escuro.

— Você tem uma reserva fixa? Ele deu uma gargalhada.

— Se você disser sim, não me importa que o hotel esteja cheio. Eu consigo um quarto.

Ela riu sem graça, assustada por querer que o encontro fosse num café no Quincy Market, dividindo uma cerveja e as pessoas olhando. O sexo era maravilhoso, gostava de sexo, em particular com ele. Mas...

— É melhor que eu aceite. — Sua voz surgiu num sussurro rouco, que não era erótico e sim de desapontamento.

— Deixarei o número para você na recepção.

A voz dele baixou também, mas duvidava que fosse pelo mesmo motivo.

— Para Jane Doe? — Ela fez uma careta. Talvez tivesse amante tatuado na testa.

— Bem pensado. Ligo para você quando tiver um quarto. — Feito. — Esperou que ele se despedisse. Esperou. —

Tudo bem, eu...

— Tem algo errado?

Bella fechou os olhos, lutando contra uma lágrima. Ele podia ler seus pensamentos mesmo por telefone. Por que estavam desperdiçando uma coisa tão especial no escuro?

— Não, não. — Ela se forçou a falar com entusiasmo. — Parece ótimo. Te vejo logo.

— Certo, Jane Doe, até breve.

Ela desligou, sua emoção perdera o brilho. E aquela era a fantasia perfeita. Deveria ter deixado para lá — talvez devesse ter deixado ele ir embora logo na primeira noite na pousada. Talvez devesse obedecer a seus instintos no hall do hotel e ter fugido.

Sua fantasia perfeita tinha a possibilidade de se tornar algo maior para ela.

Só não estava certa de que poderia ser algo maior para ele.

A telefonista do Ritz atendeu a ligação e o cumprimentou de maneira agradável. Ele abriu a boca para fazer a reserva. Hesitou... e balançou a cabeça.

— Desculpe, liguei para o número errado.

Desligou e se levantou, andou pelo carpete cinza do escritório, sentindo-se aprisionado e inquieto. Aprendera com os anos a confiar em seus instintos, e seus instintos diziam que o Ritz podia ser o melhor hotel de Boston, mas não era ali que queria encontrar Bella.

Então onde? Ou não queria encontrá-la? A hesitação seria sua consciência pesando, perguntando como iria enganá-la? Ou apenas que já era hora de agir.

Não. Estar com Bella ainda o excitava. Até mesmo, o consumia. Mas vê-la de verdade...

Não era o fato de não vê-la que não o atraía mais. Adorava senti-la, o perfume, o som e o gosto, o sentimento que restara começava a entrar em ação.

O que era aquilo, não queria examinar. Melhor fingir que era desejo, necessidade de alimentar o ego de ser capaz de fazê-la atingir o clímax. Seria mais fácil relacionar o desejo de vê-la à vontade de protegê-la, quando percebeu que a semana dela a deixara deprimida, vulnerável, confusa. Não havia planejado vê-la à noite; havia apenas enviado um e-mail para saber como estava e quando ela enviou o número do celular...

Parou diante da janela e vestiu o paletó, vendo o lampejo do sol no prédio em frente. Certo. Apenas tinha ligado para ver como ela estava. A quem estava enganando? Não a ele mesmo.

O telefone tocou. Quando esses negócios irritantes parariam de interferir em sua obsessão?

— Oi, é Tanya. Já conferiu o blog de Bella Swan hoje?

— Não. — Ficou apreensivo. Sentiu um pressentimento... um mau pressentimento.

— Não há nada a não ser _posts_ de pessoas preocupadas com ela. Nada de capítulo dois.

— Sério? — Afundou na cadeira, o mau pressentimento se intensificou. —Alguma idéia do que possa ter acontecido?

— Não. Ela estava fazendo uma paródia e as pessoas adoraram e pediram mais. Nunca vi tantos _posts_. Quem sabe está doente? Quando está viajando, ela informa.

— Tem acompanhado de perto?

— Confesso que sim. — Tanya deu uma risada. — Me inclua entre os leitores regulares. Ela me intriga, E com o risco de parecer desleal, na maioria das vezes ela está certa.

Respirou com dificuldade, sentindo-se aflito. Algo em relação a isso o incomodava bastante e não sabia exatamente o por quê. Por que ela teria parado sua cruzada de repente? E por que estava triste ao telefone?

Alice já havia colocado seu guarda-costas atrás de Bella.

Será que Alice tinha se cansado de ser paciente e atacara de novo?

A sensação de desconforto e raiva aumentou, e ele bateu com a cabeça na mesa e levantou-se empurrando a cadeira para trás com força. Droga. Não deveria ter se envolvido emocionalmente com uma mulher que tinha muitas razões para não confiar nele.

Mas como diria Bella, Caia na Real, Edward. Tarde demais.

— Obrigado por me informar. Vamos torcer para que ela pare de escrever sobre Alice.

— Sentirei falta se ela deixar de escrever o blog também, mas a empresa vem primeiro. Informo se souber de algo novo.

Edward agradeceu e desligou. Foi até a porta deixando uma montanha de e-mails não respondidos e papéis sobre a mesa.

— Sheila, estou saindo mais cedo. Se alguém precisar me encontrar, não terá sorte hoje.

—- Sim senhor. — Ela arqueou a sobrancelha perguntando a si mesma por que ele estava tão estranho. Ele percebeu a curiosidade dela e sorriu.

— Questões pessoais.

— Aproveite o dia, então. — Sua feição tranqüila se transformara num sorriso. Ela pegou um papel e lhe entregou.

— Antes de sair, eu tenho a lista de presentes da sua família. Quer conferir ou posso ir em frente?

Edward deu uma olhada. Caros. De bom gosto. Impessoal. Devolveu o papel.

— Espere mais um pouco. Vou olhar com mais atenção. Talvez tenha algo a incluir.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu com aprovação. — Até amanhã.

Edward balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. Talvez seu coração estivesse maior.

Saiu do escritório, caminhou até o elevador cumprimentando os funcionários. Na garagem da empresa, já em seu carro, pegou o celular, ligou para Bella sem saber ao certo o que queria dizer, como iria dizer ou qual seria a reação dela.

Tudo o que sabia era que queria estar com ela, ouvir sua voz, descobrir o que a estava aborrecendo e testar este sentimento estranho e novo que estava se desenvolvendo. O que significava que o Ritz não era o local para o encontro.

E nem no escuro.

— Está indo a algum lugar? Quem sabe se fica no meu caminho?

Rose deu um salto e quase deixou a bolsa cair ao ouvir a voz de Josh. Ótimo, agora se sentia culpada por sair com seu noivo.

— Tenho um encontro. — Tentou não falar logo, mas de alguma forma falara, e achou mais difícil do que o normal não olhar em seus olhos.

— Está saindo cedo para um encontro? — Josh levantou as sobrancelhas como se dissesse "Por que não comigo?".

— Com... Emm. — Ficou vermelha. Como as mulheres conseguem se equilibrar entre dois homens?

— Oh. — Seu rosto se entristeceu. Deu um passo à frente, o que a fez olhar nervosa para o hall do escritório. — Então acho que sair comigo novamente não acontecerá outra vez.

— Não. — Conseguiu olhar em seus olhos. Havia feito a melhor escolha, — Não haverá outra noite, Josh. Desculpe-me.

Olhou-a incrédulo, deu mais um passo à frente, fazendo-a ficar ansiosa. O que iria fazer? Tentar beijá-la ali no trabalho?

— Está dando o fora em mim? — Inclinou-se para frente; ela colocou a mão para impedi-lo.

— Pare, está louco? — sussurrou ela.

— Louca é você, Rose Swan. — Falou num murmúrio baixo. — Você não me interrompeu naquela noite.

— Na verdade... interrompi. — Sentiu-se irritada. Por que não percebeu que as falas dele pareciam de um filme de TV? —Estou dizendo agora. Desculpe-me. Admito que estive atraída por você...

— E ainda está. —- Piscou. — Posso ver isso nos seus lindos olhos azuis.

Caramba! Por que não percebera antes? A fantasia era de Bella, não sua. Mal conseguia reprimir a impaciência de estar fora daquele escritório e ir se encontrar com Emm, mas devia a Josh mais que aquilo.

— Sei que conduzi você a isso. Não tive a intenção, estava confusa. Mas nós dois... — Sacudiu a cabeça com calma e segurança e olhou para ele sem recuar. — Não posso continuar. Desculpe-me. É o fim.

Ele sorriu presunçoso, tocou seus cabelos e não vacilou quando ela saiu de seu alcance.

— O que há entre nós não pode acabar. Vou esperar por você, Rose...

Ela previu suas últimas palavras e escutou-as num misto de horror e surpresa.

—... para sempre se preciso.

O que ele pensava que havia entre eles? Química? Algumas conversas? Um beijo ou dois e alguns olhares?

Rose se sentia culpada por ter estado tão vulnerável e confusa. Deixara que ele se iludisse, mas não havia indício de amor.

— Josh, com todo respeito, acho que deveria encontrar alguém...

— Oi, Josh, aí está você. — Alexis Weeb saiu de seu escritório, alta, ruiva e perfeita como sempre e lhe entregou um arquivo. —Aqui está a resposta da cobrança judicial do caso Glickman que você disse que precisava.

Rose paralisou, Alexis olhou rapidamente para ela e para Josh, que sorriu como se estivessem em meio a uma piada jocosa.

Rose queria rosnar para ele. Era melhor que Alexis não pensasse que ela estava tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho. Especialmente agora, que estava certa de que não teria um.

— Ótimo. — Ele pegou o arquivo e saiu com olhar tristonho para Rose. — Te pego mais tarde, R.

Ela se encolheu ao ouvir seu apelido. Ele nunca a pegaria mais tarde. Ficou desconcertada por ter sido fisgada.

— Então Rose... interrompi algo? — Aléxis era uma mulher empreendedora, a pessoa mais direta e honesta que Rose já conhecera. Provavelmente devorava homens como Josh por esporte.

— Nada que não quisesse que fosse interrompido. Aléxis sorriu, para acalmá-la.

— Conheço Josh há muito tempo. Uma boa pessoa, excelente no trabalho, mas seu... defeito é sempre se apaixonar por mulheres comprometidas.

— Sério? — Rose manteve-se tranqüila, mas não havia como evitar, o rosto tinha ficado tão vermelho que Aléxis seria idiota se não notasse.

— Ele está tentando ter um caso com você? — Ela sorriu e colocou uma mão amiga no ombro de Rose. — Várias mulheres terminaram o relacionamento por causa dele. Namoravam por um tempo, alguma coisa dava errado para ele e terminava. Duro de ver, pois gosto dele e o respeito. Não é um padrão saudável.

Alexis estava certa. Um sentimento não saudável era o que Rose estava sentindo agora.

— Não corro perigo, mas obrigada por avisar.

— Claro. — Deu um sorriso astuto para Rose. — Já encontrei seu Emm em festas de empresas e digo uma coisa, ele é... bem...

Rose sorriu quando Aléxis começou a se abanar.

— Quente.

— Cuide dele, pois se eu souber que ele está livre... Rose deu uma risada, envaidecida por um orgulho estúpido.

— Estou cuidando.

— Entendo. Tenha uma boa noite.

— Obrigada. — Rose sorriu, pensando que Aléxis não tinha idéia de como seria boa. — E obrigada pelo aviso.

— Sem problemas. — Colocou um arquivo na caixa de Rose e voltou ao escritório. — Fico feliz por não ter sido necessário.

Rose pegou o casaco e a bolsa e seguiu para o banheiro. Colocou uma minissaia preta justa, sandálias de salto alto e uma blusinha vermelha. Envolveu-se no sobretudo e foi direto para o carro, aliviada por não encontrar Josh de novo. Havia sido tão estúpida.

Bom, precisava parar de se enganar. Não era estúpida. Estava louca pelo que Josh prometia — graças a Deus percebera em tempo que era louca por Emm.

Dirigiu até o motel com o coração disparado, nervosa como se fosse o primeiro encontro. Na noite anterior, em casa, após o jantar, quando por acaso dissera que iria trabalhar até mais tarde no dia seguinte e ele dissera que iria tomar um drinque com amigos, ela teve que se controlar para não rir. A conversa ficara em torno de como seu dia fora variado, mas gerou uma excitação que já tinha existido havia muito, muito tempo atrás.

E por baixo da excitação havia outra camada — a emoção morna por Emm estar com ela cem por cento. Por isso queria consertar a relação deles, não na base da indiferença como faziam muitos casais, ou deixando que o amor ficasse feio ou, pior, acabar com o relacionamento.

Rose chegou ao estacionamento, rindo alto, esperando que ele já estivesse no quarto, porque, do contrário, seriam um legítimo casal de idade.

Sua risada morreu quando viu Emm.

Meu deus. Se Josh parecia com um cachorrinho antes, agora não passava de um brinquedo.

Emm estava reclinado sobre seu Honda conversível, vestindo jeans, as pernas fortes cruzadas nos tornozelos, braços cruzados sobre a camiseta, com a jaqueta azul-escuro que ela lhe dera no Natal passado e com um par de óculos escuros que davam um visual valentão de tirar o fôlego.

Ele era sexy. Não faziam amor havia semanas, e Rose sentiu a privação de cada uma delas. Não, de cada dia.

De cada hora.

Estacionou, desceu do carro, tendo a certeza de que o casaco estava aberto para que ele pudesse ter uma visão total quando saísse do carro. Ela não era do tipo que usava minissaia e saltos altos. Ou ainda não tinha sido. Rezava para que o visual tivesse o efeito que esperava.

E teve. Ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo devagar por trás daqueles Ray-Bans, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso masculino.

Ela bateu aporta do carro e caminhou na direção dele, como uma modelo numa passarela, deixando o casaco aberto.

A três passos dele, Emm levantou o braço em sua direção, sorriu malicioso, e mostrou a chave pendurada na ponta do dedo.

— Lar, doce lar. Quarto 212.

— Perfeito.

Girou a chave e espalmou seu quadril com as grandes mãos, puxando-a até que ela deu um passo mais largo e reclinou-se sobre ele.

Não podia se queixar. Ele curvou-se sobre Rose até que seus lábios estivessem a poucos centímetros dos dela.

— Só pensei nisso o dia todo.

— Eu também. — As palavras dela saíram junto com a respiração. Sua boca estava queimando para que ele a beijasse, como se fosse seu amor proibido, como se fosse a primeira vez. Por baixo de seu casaco as mãos dele exploravam a minissaia, movendo-se por territórios conhecidos como se fossem uma nova paisagem para ele.

Os hormônios dela estavam em ebulição.

— Emm...

— Eu sei. Vamos. — Agarrou sua mão e caminharam tão rápido que ela praticamente teve que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Dentro do quarto pequeno e pouco mobiliado, ele tirou os óculos e olhou para ela, com um sorriso convidativo.

— Bem, Srta. Swan.

—- Bem, Sr. McCartney. — Ela deixou o casaco cair ao chão, mostrando suas pernas fortes separadas, expondo quase todo o caminho através de sua saia curta. Levantou o queixo, desafiando-o a dar o próximo passo.

Ele avançou em sua direção e jogou-a sobre a cama. Deitou-se sobre Rose e a beijou como se nunca fosse parar.

Rose passou a perna ao redor dele e o puxou para si. Estava tão quente que mal podia esperar para tirarem a roupa.

Ele puxou sua calcinha, abriu o fecho de seu jeans e então estava dentro dela, rápido e forte, dizendo seu nome, sabendo o que ela queria, o que ela sentia, sem palavras, fazendo seu corpo enlouquecer.

O clímax começou a se formar, como se a melhor parte deles tivesse se libertado da crise recente, para encontrarem-se outra vez neste quarto barato onde os gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos por qualquer um.

Gozaram juntos, como se não pudessem mais se separar nem mesmo para o orgasmo. Rose passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Emm, alegre, satisfeita, seu corpo acompanhando o ritmo dele.

Pretendiam ficar juntos para toda a vida.

Emm levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Você é muito mais picante que imaginava. Ela riu.

— E você é o dobro.

— Por que não fazemos assim sempre? É muito excitante desta forma. — Olhou ao redor e gargalhou como se não acreditasse que estavam ali. — Não acha?

— Mmm. Pena que acabou logo. — Falou com desapontamento exagerado, sabendo que ele estava longe do fim.

— Acha que acabou? — Ele a beijou e começou a mover-se, tranqüilo e forte dentro dela, então a beijou outra vez, terno e doce. Olhou para ela como não olhava há muito tempo.

— Rose, é apenas o começo.

* * *

><p><strong>O Josh é um canalha #FATO<strong>

**Ai adorei esse atitude Machão do Emm, até que enfim né?**

**Até que enfim o Eddie se tocou que ela não estava mais tão confortavel assim no escuro...**

**Surpresas virão... **

**Me diga o que está achando da fic, deixe uma review *sãosódoisminutinhos***


	12. Máscaras

***Repostagem pra tentar corrigir os espaços nas palavras***

**Oi lindas eu sei que estou a um tempo sem vir aqui e que isso aqui ta um caos ... Eu sei que prometi finalizar SnE e publicar outra... mas minha vida também ficou um caos de uns meses pra cá... Porém cá estou eu de volta, e prontíssima pra terminar essa bodega aqui... rsrsrsrsrs... Bjinhos amores e espero que curtam o capitulo e não esqueçam de comentar hein! *-***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Bella ficou parada na esquina da Park com a Beacon, em frente ao gramado do Boston Common, a cúpula dourada da câmara dos deputados agigantava-se atrás dela. Ela tremia um pouco devido à brisa do entardecer, estava mais nervosa do que com frio, totalmente insegura. O segundo telefonema de John Smith fora curto e enigmático. Sem Ritz. Sem quarto. Esperar de pé nesta esquina. Um carro pararia e ela entraria.

Parecia coisa da máfia. Teria os pés cimentados no banco de trás?

Ela perguntou que tipo de carro pararia — não que costumasse entrar em qualquer carro, mas apenas precisava saber. Um esforço débil para controlar a situação. Ele dera uma risadinha quando ela perguntou, e disse-lhe que não seria o tipo de carro que ela imaginava,  
>O que quer que isso significasse, lá estava ela de pé, tentando não se sentir como uma ovelha no caminho para o abatedouro, tanto no sentido intuitivo — pois não tinha sensação alguma de perigo — quanto emocionalmente. Emocionalmente sentia-se em perigo.<p>

Se não conseguisse vê-lo desta vez... Desviou os pensamentos para o tipo de carro que John Smith estaria dirigindo. Não que tenha dito que estaria dirigindo, mas quem estaria? Não que achasse que muitas pessoas tinham chofer a disposição, mas já que podia pagar pelo Ritz, devia ter uma boa condição financeira.

Também não imaginava que mandaria sua esposa ou filha pegá-la. O homem perfeito, numa relação extraconjugal com ela.

Estava romanceando — sem dúvida estava — mas o que havia crescido entre eles não poderia incluir mais ninguém.

Então ele apareceria à luz do dia, ao vivo, e dispensaria o anonimato? Parte dela esperava que sim. A parte que estava pronta para o segundo passo, pronta para ver se o que sentia por ele só se intensificaria se emergissem da escuridão.

Parte dela estava amedrontada. Medo de que uma linda fantasia poderia dar lugar à tristeza de ver que John Smith era apenas um sujeito qualquer. E isto significava desapontamento e desilusão.

Não queria que John Smith se tornasse uma desilusão. Diabos, preferia continuar a vê-lo no escuro para sempre do que perder a magia que tinham.

Mais ou menos.

Um carro parou no meio-fio próximo a ela, um Lincoln antigo — do tipo que o avô de John Smith estaria dirigindo, e não John Smith.

O momento chegara. Soltou a respiração, incapaz de ver pela janela escura, percebendo apenas que o motorista era homem e mais nada.

Aporta do lado do motorista abriu. Um homem saiu... A respiração disparou com o relaxamento da tensão. Não era John Smith. Era bem mais velho e barbado.

— Jane Doe?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se ridícula de ser chamada de Jane Doe em público, mas o motorista não se traiu rindo como se pensasse que algo era estranho a respeito do nome ou por ela estar parada ali esperando ser pega por um estranho.

Abriu a porta traseira para ela.

— O Sr. Smith me enviou. Meu nome é Frank.

— Obrigada, Frank. — Entrou no calor confortável do banco traseiro, abafando o riso do pensamento de ser guiada por um chofer. Se o motorista era um amigo de John, estava representando bem o papel de chofer. Se era um chofer então... bem, o Ritz fora a primeira dica.

Colocou o cinto, alguns pedestres curiosos olhavam Frank fechar sua porta e seguir para seu lugar. Sorriu e reclinou-se no banco de couro macio, pensando no ditado de sua avó que dizia que era mais fácil apaixonar-se por um homem rico do que por um pobre. Dinheiro era legal, mas Bella sempre quisera se apaixonar apenas por amor.

Frank fechou a porta, pegou algo do banco ao lado e entregou a ela. Uma máscara. Do tipo que se usa para dormir. A resposta de John Smith para encontrá-la de dia.

Um golpe de desapontamento. Mais mistério. Mais anonimato.

E uma sensação de alívio se espalhou. Mais mistério. Mais anonimato.

Colocou a máscara e reclinou-se novamente. Rose adoraria vê-la reduzida a essa massa de conflito. Olhe para a Srta. Preto e Branco agora. Nada era franco nesta situação, nada concreto e fácil para aguentar.

O carro seguiu, uma estranha sensação de ser levada sem ver para onde. Deveria ser mais controlada do que pensava, era duro sentar-se e sentir as curvas e a aceleração sem saber para onde estavam indo ou o que havia à frente.

Finalmente, após uns vinte minutos, o carro parou. Frank desceu e abriu a porta,  
>— Segure minha mão, Srta. Doe.<p>

Ela tateou até que encontrou sua mão, esperando que não houvesse uma multidão de paspalhos olhando para a mulher de máscara que descia do Lincoln. Sentiu o cheiro do mar, ouviu o som das gaivotas — estariam próximos ao cais?

Frank segurou-a pelo cotovelo, e ela se sentiu uma perfeita idiota, seguindo as instruções para ficar de pé, esperar, andar para frente, até que registrou a sensação do vento e a impressão de estar em frente a um prédio.

O som indicava que Frank tinha um jogo de chaves para onde quer que estivessem indo.

Percebeu a porta abrir; a mão firme em seu cotovelo a encaminhou para frente. Para onde?

Ela parou, a garganta estava seca.

— Onde estamos?

— No prédio do Sr. Smith.

— A casa dele? Não um armazém abandonado cheio de bandidos?

Frank riu.

— Nada disso. Aqui é uma área de condomínios luxuosos de mais de um milhão de dólares.

Nada de ruim acontece aqui. Eles podem pagar para manter isso longe. Está segura.  
>Deus. O verdadeiro príncipe encantado? Seria dono de algum pequeno país em algum lugar? Sua avó estaria babando. Bella também estava, mas por razões que nada tinham a ver com dinheiro.<br>— Por aqui.

Seguiu seu guia, o barulho do salto ecoava no chão liso. Pararam, esperaram. Se tivesse mais alguém no hall olhando para ela, estava feliz por não poder ver. A porta do elevador se abriu. Ela contou os estalidos, calculou que deveriam estar no quinto andar quando pararam.

— Pode sair. — As portas se abriram. — Saio depois.

Ela pisou em outra superfície dura, deixando Frank guiá-la a um local que parecia ser amplo.

Seria um loft? O som dos saltos silenciou nos tapetes. Os únicos sons à volta eram a voz de Frank e seu movimento, mais nada.

Será que ele estaria lá? Estava chocada pela ânsia de estar com ele novamente. Falar com ele, ouvi-lo, senti-lo... e vê-lo?

Uma porta deslizou, uma brisa fria soprou no ambiente quente.

Não era exatamente um pátio aconchegante...

Frank a encaminhou até uma pequena sacada e colocou suas mãos em um peitoril.

— Espere aqui.

Ela esperou, tentada a levantar a máscara, mas não queria ser como as mulheres da mitologia que mudavam seus destinos maravilhosos por darem uma espiada quando não deviam.

Lembrou-se de Pandora, Psique...

Os passos do motorista recuaram; a porta fechou e ela tinha certeza de que estava sozinha na sacada.

Encolheu-se — não só pelo frio do inverno.

— Olá, Jane.

Sorriu, de forma descontrolada por estar com ele outra vez. Sua voz produzira sobre ela o efeito de sempre, um pouco mais, por que ele aparentava estar cansado ou sem inspiração.

— Olá, John. — Queria virar-se, mas esperou — teria ele uma máscara também? Ou poderia lhe ver? O pensamento a fez sentir-se exposta e vulnerável. O que estaria pensando? Estaria desapontado com o que via?

Ele chegou por trás e a abraçou com um edredom, ficando juntos, aquecidos.

— Oh, que bom. Obrigada.

— De nada. —Abraçou-a novamente. — Pode tirar a máscara.

Ela ficou estática sem acreditar.

— Posso olhar para você?

— Para a paisagem. Estarei atrás de você.

— Me pegou. — Lutou contra o desapontamento. Nada iria estragar sua noite com ele. Cada momento poderia ser o último e queria aproveitar cada segundo.

— Você não está com uma venda nos olhos?

— Não.

Então ele a vira caminhar, vira tudo, exceto seus olhos. Já era um progresso.

Tirou a máscara e deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer. O pôr do sol atrás deles tinha deixado a luz vívida e alaranjada, O cais de Boston brilhava num azul intenso, salpicado de ilhas, barcos, boias e algumas pequenas embarcações.

— Que vista fabulosa.

— Achei que iria gostar. — Ficou admirando a vista com ela, abraçando-a sem presa para continuar a jornada deles.

Era perfeito para ela, ficar ali de pé com ele, como se fossem amigos ou amantes há muito tempo.

Logo que o pensamento de prazer se foi, deixou-a vazia. John Smith ainda era um estranho. Queria virar e olhar para ele, e o deixar olhar para ela também, para ver quem a afetara tão forte. Mas não era parte do acordo, ao menos por enquanto.

Ficou admirando o mar, o horizonte. Olhar o oceano a relaxou, como se uma existência curta precisasse de mais justificativas, como se tivesse deixado de conquistar muitas coisas que nunca seria capaz de conquistar. Um sentimento meio doce meio amargo, como o movimento das ondas.

— John? — falou sem pensar, acreditando que iria compreender sua reação. Entenderia? — O oceano nunca o fez sentir como se não tivesse feito o bastante, não tivesse vivido o bastante?

— Todos os dias.

Conseguira. O coração dela cresceu apertando seu peito. Instintivamente virou-se para registrar o momento, mas os braços fortes dele a lembraram que não podia olhar. Porém, pôde ver o cabelo acobreado e aquela pequena porção de identidade a excitou.

— Sério? Não está só falando por falar?

— Sério. Então me diga por que perguntou. Não está fazendo o bastante? É isso que deu errado esta semana?

— De certa forma. — Suspirou, vulnerável pela paixão que nunca sentira. — Quero mudar... a maneira que as pessoas pensam.

Ele riu, mas sem ser cruel.

— Nada como começar aos poucos.

— Eu sei, mas quero que apreciem... as coisas naturais. Coisas simples. Coisas que têm qualidade, valor real. Que não se contentem com pouco. Somos uma sociedade consumista e ao mesmo tempo temos uma voz forte. — Parou, esperando que ele não estivesse louco para dizer que tinha que ir a algum lugar.

— Não se contentar com o brilho das coisas sem substância. — Ele falou com calma. — Ou patrocinar realizações sem talento.

-— Sim. Meu pai faz lindos quadros a preços competitivos, mas as pessoas preferem gravuras impressas, pois as lojas fazem propaganda. Minha mãe perdeu uma vaga para diretora para alguém menos competente, mas que fazia mais marketing pessoal. Minha irmã perdeu a vez num show para uma garotinha sem talento que mal pode cantar afinado.

Parou antes que parecesse furiosa. Neste ponto seus outros namorados já estariam rindo, roncando ou procurando algo para comer.

— Deve pensar que sou ingênua. Ou louca.

— Na verdade, acho o oposto. Parece bem sensata e sábia para mim. Creio que não é muito da decoração de Natal, logo após o Halloween, que relaciona produtos à felicidade.

— Isso. — Sua voz ficou áspera. Limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça. — Estou cansada das pessoas tolerando qualquer coisa. Quero experiências, comidas, pessoas, trabalho e pensamentos especiais e raros, para fazer do tempo que passamos uma experiência rica e significativa. As vezes, me sinto gritando no vácuo, mas tenho que continuar tentando.

— Diga. — Ele a balançou gentilmente. — O que houve esta semana?

— Já se sentiu apaixonado por algo, ao ponto de ficar cego e, de repente, percebe um outro ponto de vista que também parece verdadeiro?

— Entendo bem você.

— Não é brincadeira. — Respirou fundo, o nó do sofrimento e da confusão começava a desatar. — Essa foi minha semana.

— Não significa dizer que esteja errada.

— Não. — Não estava errada. — Mas também...

— O mundo precisa de pessoas apaixonadas, Jane. Faz com que o resto de nós pense.

— Qual é sua paixão?

— Além de você? Ela ficou radiante.

— Além de mim. — Inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o ombro dele. — O que o oceano faz você querer?

— Descobrir novos mundos. — Sua voz era profunda e rouca junto ao seu ouvido. — Escolhi viver perto de uma vista como esta para me lembrar de que há um mundo lá fora.

— Entendo. — Seu sorriso se apagou. — Isso faz você querer voltar para sua vida de peregrino.

— Sim. Tirar o terno, pegar a mochila e ter coragem de ir onde nenhum executivo tem tempo de ir. Ter o máximo que eu puder do mundo, das pessoas e do cenário.

Desacorrentar-se das responsabilidades... ou das relações.

— Sem se fixar em lugar algum?

— Haverá sempre um lugar que desconheço.

Seu coração se entristeceu. Por que ele queria manter a relação deles anônima? Não era casado, nem sociopata, mas John Smith era uma pessoa descomprometida. Queria somente sexo, excitação e nada de relacionamento. Como ela poderia reclamar se era possível marcar um encontro?

A não ser que estivesse errada, seu novo sonho para os dois era acordar com um telefonema bem cedo.

— Quando viajava, como decidia que era hora de se mudar para outro lugar?

— Boa pergunta. — Ele manteve o edredom entre eles com uma das mãos deslizando em sua lateral. — Nunca pensei nisso.

— Tenho uma ideia.

— Diga? — Desceu a mão por baixo do cós da calça dela, deixando os dedos quentes em seu abdômen.  
>—Acredito que decidia partir quando começava a se sentir em casa. -— Esperou por uma resposta.<br>— Hmm. — Roçou o dedão para cima e para baixo em sua pele. — Preciso pensar sobre isso.

Ela sorriu. Bingo. Descompromissado.

— E você? Por que uma relação às cegas interessa a você? Seu sorriso se apagou. Não interessava mais, mas não poderia estragar tudo.

— É... bem, é excitante.

— Por que é anônimo? Por que não corre risco... caindo na real?

Bella se alarmou.

— Você disse "caindo na real"?

— Hu-hum. — A boca estava bem perto de sua orelha; a mão dele deslizava e começava a explorar sua coxa; soava completamente relaxado e sob controle. — Não deveria?

— Não, é apenas... não, nada. — Estava ficando paranoica. Cair na real era apenas uma frase comum.

— Acha excitante não saber quem sou?

— Claro. — Manteve o tom calmo, ficou na ponta dos pés e se inclinou para trás encostando seus quadris na virilha dele. — Acredito que, de agora em diante, todos os homens que terei serão assim.

Ele parou de acariciá-la

— Quantos mais está planejando ter?

Ele deu uma risada e ela não pôde evitar dar uma esperança traidora.

— Nenhum. Não por enquanto. Não até... a não ser que... Parou sentindo-se uma idiota.

Estava tão desesperada em parecer especial para ele, e aquilo era mais assustador do que quando acordara no meio da noite no Maine.

— Diga. — A voz era gentil; as mãos seguraram seu quadril. — O que quer que seja quero ouvir.

Deus, esperava que estivesse sendo sincero.

— Sobre nós dois... é mais que sexo para você? Ele respirou devagar.

— Pela lógica, o que poderia ser? Você não sabe quem eu sou. Nunca me viu.

— Você também não me viu.

— Mas a parte de trás de sua cabeça é fabulosa.

Ela riu, querendo entender, querendo ter uma ideia de onde isso ia dar.

— Você falou em lógica. Que tal o ilógico?

Sua mão começou a explorá-la de novo; ela iniciou um ritmo com os quadris.

— Estar com você é mais que... mais que eu esperava. Deveria deixar para lá, deveria aproveitar o físico. Mas precisava saber.

— Mais que o quê?

— Mais do que seria conveniente, mas não, não mais do que desejo. Não mais — falou calmo e grave, e parou de se mover contra ela. — E você?

— Não é mais do que eu queira também — sussurrou as palavras, a tensão disparou numa onda de esperança. —Agora é menos.

— Qual é a sua ideia de um relacionamento perfeito? Aquilo era fácil. De pé olhando uma vista maravilhosa, aquecendo-se abraçada pelo melhor amante que já tivera e que a tocara mais fundo do que qualquer outro em tão pouco tempo.

— Alguém... com quem me sinta confortável, que possa dividir qualquer coisa, que me ouça. Múltiplos orgasmos também vão bem.

Ele gargalhou.

— Não pode reclamar quanto a isso. O que mais?

— Alguém que não se importe se eu engordar um quilo ou dois ou cinco ou ficar horrorosa às vezes.

— Você não fica horrorosa. Ele deu uma meia virada.

— Como pode...

— Por que tenho visão noturna — respondeu de ímpeto, depois gargalhou constrangido. — Além disso vi um terço do seu perfil, e é formidável.

— Visão noturna?

— Jane Doe, não há como você não ser linda para mim. Bella sorriu, detestando que suas palavras a fizessem se derreter. O crepúsculo parecia brilhar por causa deles. Não poderia dizer se era por causa daquelas palavras, mas adorou.

—Agora me diga qual é a sua ideia de relacionamento perfeito.

— Não sei, Jane Doe. — Sua voz saiu baixa e grave. — É um trabalho em progresso.

— O que significa?

— Significa que minha ideia quanto a relacionamentos está mudando. Mudou.

— Como? — Ela se manteve quieta.

— Pensava que tudo o que precisava era de uma lareira, uma bebida e duas morenas.  
>Ela engasgou.<p>

— Não deixe de ser adorável para mim.

— Tudo bem, eu não era tão mau.

Ela apertou seu braço para mostrar que estava brincando.

— E agora?

— Agora... penso... — Repousou a mão sobre seus quadris. — penso que é melhor ter só uma morena quente e cheia de desejo.

— Duas por uma? Que mudança! Ele riu.

— Uma morena quente e cheia de desejo com quem eu possa conversar sobre qualquer coisa, que entende o que estou dizendo, que me desafia a pensar e me motiva a agir e fazer minha vida melhor.

Bella teve que lutar para manter a respiração.

— O que o fez mudar?

— Está jogando a isca?

— Sem a menor vergonha.

— Então já sabe a resposta.

Bella passou os braços dele em torno de si, e deslizou as mãos por seus braços, adorando a sensação de estar presa a ele, a garganta quase fechada de emoção, o cérebro atordoado.

— Era a resposta que esperava.

— Feche os olhos.

Fechou os olhos, virou o rosto na direção dele e encontrou sua boca, como esperava. Sentiu as lágrimas chegarem, forçando-a a respirar fundo para aguentar enquanto o beijava.

Estava apaixonada.

Ele a virou por completo para ficar de frente para ele, beijou-a, depois embalou o rosto dela junto ao peito, sob a curva do queixo.

— Me dê um outro nome para você — murmurou. — Nunca gostei de Jane Doe.

Ela hesitou por um momento. Queria que ele soubesse ao menos parte de sua verdadeira identidade e ver aonde isso iria e como se sentiria.

— Bella. — Uma emoção disparou através desta brecha nas regras de silêncio, sem dúvida mais forte quando ele repetiu seu nome. Soou sexy e íntimo, novo em sua boca, mais do que se tivesse usado desde o início, quando era um estranho.

Ficou novamente na ponta do pé, com olhos ainda fechados, ofereceu os lábios, pressionando seu corpo no dele, até que o beijo se tornou selvagem e cheio de desejo. Ele puxou o edredom sobre eles e abriu a fivela da calça dela, deixando-a cair e a puxou para si.

Bella resistiu. Não. Agora seria a vez dele. Ela desceu e encontrou o fecho da calça dele. Depois se enfiou na tenda feita com o edredom e o tomou em sua boca, duro, macio e quente. Dentro do edredom quente estava escuro, seguro e anônimo...

Em vez de ceder à sua excitação, ela se movimentou devagar deslizando os dedos.  
>Não era o que ela queria, não mais. Estava dando a ele o prazer que qualquer mulher poderia dar, qualquer boca, ou dedos. Ela não era alguém para ele, apenas prazer na escuridão.<p>

Enquanto fossem estranhos, não importava a intensidade da emoção que dividissem, era totalmente desligada da relação física.

Dois lados, duas metades distantes. Como Rose, vivendo com Emm dia após dia e tendo que encontrar excitação em outro quarto, num lugar falso.

Não era o que ela queria. Queria pegar aquelas duas metades e fazer algo que valesse — e sabia do fundo do coração que valia. Precisava saber quem ele era.  
>Ele iria querer?<p>

— Bella? — Ele tateou seu rosto no escuro. — Tem algo errado?

— Na verdade... sim.

Ele ajoelhou-se junto a ela, mantendo o edredom em volta deles. — O que é?

— É que ... — Ela gesticulou e passou as unhas no tecido macio.

— Você não quer mais.

— Não. — Sussurrou, se inclinou e encontrou sua boca, quente e tranquila... mas ainda no escuro. Ela chegou para trás. — Precisamos ir adiante... ou parar.

— Concordo. — Ele pegou em seus ombros e levantou-a gentilmente, junto com o edredom sobre eles, que agora parecia menos um refugio e mais uma tola barreira de medo. Ele fechou a calça ao mesmo tempo em que ela se vestia, ambos cobriram-se instintivamente.

Estariam se vestindo por que tinha acabado e o tempo para ela ir embora anonimamente se aproximava? Ou — de alguma forma era ridículo, pois já tinham feito amor tantas vezes — estariam envergonhados de se mostrarem nus, mesmo que em parte?

O pensamento era penoso, zombando da intensa proximidade que partilharam e a fez desejar que começassem do início, uma ligação verdadeira e real.

Ela esperou, surpresa quando ele a puxou para ele e a beijou, um longo e apaixonado beijo que a fez fechar os olhos e abraçá-lo. Por que esse adeus? Se fosse mesmo um adeus, ela gostaria de sair dizendo adeus para sempre.

Mas seria bem melhor se o beijo fosse o prelúdio para algo real...

O edredom caiu. O mundo esfriou e iluminou suas pálpebras. Seu coração disparou. Eles tinham emergido da escuridão. Não seria o fim, Era o primeiro capítulo de um novo nível na relação. De algo que tinha o potencial para ser a melhor coisa que eles já conheceram.

John Smith terminou o beijo, o seu último. De agora em diante ele a beijaria sendo outra pessoa. Alguém real. Alguém que mal esperava para conhecer.

Bella deu um passo para trás, respirou fundo, abriu os olhos...

E se descobriu olhando para os olhos verdes e matadores do irmão de Alice, Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Surpresas virão...<strong>

**Me diga o que está achando da fic, deixe uma review *sãosódoisminutinhos***


	13. Escuridão

**N/A: Oi gurias, olha eu aqui de novo... E como prometi, aqui está um capitulo ****(pequeno, mas revelador)**** novinho e adiantado hein... já são 2h da _madruga_, aqui na minha cidade e eu to aqui postando pra vocês por que não sei se vou ter tempo de postar na sexta, então sejam boazinhas comigo e deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DOZE<strong>

Edward viu a expressão de Bella mudar, de prazer para o que não gostaria de ter visto — o choque de reconhecê-lo. Não seria um salto tão grande imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir. Suspeita e promessa de raiva.

Ele iria esclarecer tudo, partindo do início, e certamente com muitos passos ao longo do caminho. Nunca deveria ter ficado em seu chalé. Não deveria ter feito contato depois que voltara. Não deveria ter ido com ela para o Ritz. Sim, ela era a experiência mais forte que já tivera. Mas não justificava usá-la.

Durante o encontro em sua casa, e mesmo antes de ela ter dito, percebera que isso não poderia continuar. Era contra toda a lógica e bom senso. Pela primeira vez, desde sua primeira namorada, estava sentindo por uma mulher mais que luxúria e afeto indiferente. Somente por causa de alguns encontros? Na verdade, tinham sido intensos, mas ainda não compreendia como acontecera tão rápido e de modo tão anônimo. Seus sentimentos e os que suspeitava serem os dela fizeram ser impossível — ou ao menos vergonhoso — continuar a charada de fingir que não sabia quem ela era. Sua consciência estava doendo.

Eles permaneceram de pé na sacada fria, com o universo estendido em todas as direções e a luz do sol se derramando sobre eles. Os cabelos castanhos de Bella balançavam ao vento e a visão de sua pele macia o seduzia. Era ridículo imaginar que poderia voltar atrás e voltarem para o escuro. Diabos, começava a fantasiar exatamente o oposto, levá-la com ele aonde quer que fosse no vasto mundo que desejava ir.

A ironia dolorosa era que ao dar aquele passo, os libertando da escuridão, nunca mais a veria de novo. Finalmente pudera olhar em seus lindos olhos, horrorizados e acusadores, e o pensamento tornou a dor mais intensa do que esperava.

— Você é... Edward Cullen.

— Sim. — A voz dele saiu plana, morta, refletindo como ele estava se sentindo por dentro.

— E você... — Horrorizada, deu um passo para trás; teve que se forçar para não alcançá-la. — Era o cara na mesa atrás da minha no Thai Banquet.

— Sim. — Ela se lembrava disso também. Teve esperanças de que aquela primeira troca de olhares tivesse tido impacto em apenas uma direção. Era inevitável agora. Ela começara a juntar os pedaços de um retraio tão ruim que nem ele se reconheceria. Com certeza, não sobraria nada da imagem que tinha dele até então.

— Você me seguiu até Maine?

— Sim. — O que deveria dizer? Não planejara nada disso, não tramara maneiras de encantá-la, e, por alguma razão, não tinha coragem para tentar agora.

— Isto é... é... nojento. — Ela estava respirando acelerado agora, havia medo em seus olhos, as bochechas estavam ardendo de raiva e frio.

— Alice mandou o guarda-costas atrás de você para intimidá-la. Fui atrás para tentar interrompê-lo. — Queria gritar. A explicação era absurda.

— O guarda-costas? Me intimidar? Parece algum filme ruim da sessão da tarde. Sua irmã assiste muita TV.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, apesar de não saber se ela assistia.

— Como ela saberia que eu estava indo ao Maine? Estavam me espionando?

— Ouvi você contar a sua irmã.

— Estava escutando?

— Sim.

— Então... — Deu mais um passo para trás; contraiu o rosto e cerrou os dentes. — Me ouviu contar a Rose sobre minha fantasia.

— Sim. — Droga, droga.

— Já disse por que fui até lá. Estava atrás de Jasper. Se o hotel não tivesse trocado as chaves, você nunca saberia que estive por lá.

Bella olhou para ele como se não o conhecesse, estava rígida e qualquer fiapo de esperança que tivesse se desfizera.

— Esse tal de Jasper é grande, usa roupa de couro preto, sem barba e uma voz gentil?

— Você o viu?

— Me avisou para me afastar de sua irmã no corredor de cereais do mercado. — Cruzou os braços. — Ontem. Percebe como essa história está ficando assustadora?

Ele sentiu o medo aumentar. Queria socar Jasper, e Alice também.

— Ela foi longe demais.

— Longe demais? Mais do que planejaram juntos?

— Não.

— Você sabia quem eu era desde o início. A sua sedução era me manter sob controle?

Olhou direto em seus olhos.

— A sedução era querer você.

Ela sobressaltou-se. Seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco e ele quis beijá-la. Não acreditava que tinha forças para se conter. Não esperava que seu desejo fosse tão forte que triplicava a cada vez que olhava em seus olhos. Não esperava que a dor antecipada de perdê-la iria doer tanto.

Será que ela sentia aquela forte ligação também, agora que poderia vê-lo?

— Isso tem a ver com o relançamento das lojas?

— Não.

— Não gosto disso. Não gosto que tenha mentido para mim todo este tempo.

— Não esperava que gostasse. — As palavras saíram ásperas. — Só queria uma saída para esta situação.

Queria se ver livre e ter ela com ele.

Ele respirou fundo, começou uma frase, falou abafado, parou, encarou-a.

Precisava dar a ela alguma perspectiva. Pegar seus braços e beijá-la, tentar lembrá-la de como fora bom, do que afinal se tratava aquilo tudo.

Por que não poderia? Desde quando ficara sem palavras?

Não gostava das respostas.

Estava assustado. O sujeito que podia entrar num bar em uma cidadezinha e fazer amigos nos locais mais hostis estava travado, sem fala por causa de uma morena quente que poderia pegar com um braço.

— Não me diria quem era se eu não tivesse descoberto? Tentaria ter todo o sexo que pudesse até que eu finalmente percebesse?

Ele rangeu os dentes ao sarcasmo dela.

— Não é isso.

— Não? O que é então? — Levantou os dois braços e os largou. O vento soprou forte de repente, como se sua ira o tivesse chamado. — Uma campanha para acalmar Bella, para ser menos ácida com Alice e não estragar a nova campanha publicitária?

— Não. Já lhe disse. Não é...

— E agora está usando sua última estratégia? Insinuar que tinha sentimentos por mim, então aparecer para que eu não fale mais nada sobre sua irmã e ter certeza de que estou caída por você como planejou?

Ele não conseguiu evitar um olhar incrédulo.

— Deus, está tudo invertido! Acha que sou capaz disso?

— Como posso saber? — Ela se virou e deu três passos para trás e dois de volta. — É óbvio que não sei quem você é.

— Sei disso, mas...

— Pense sobre isso... ainda não o conheço.

— Me conhece melhor que muitas pessoas. — Sua voz era vazia novamente. O medo era grande, ele ainda não poderia mostrar a ela o quanto era importante.

— Certo. Considerando tudo o que você me contava. E que você estava me usando.

Ela tentou passar por ele e ele a segurou pelos braços. A pressão subiu em seu peito encontrando uma voz.

— Continuo sendo exatamente quem você pensou que eu era todo esse tempo. O resto são detalhes. O que há entre mim e você não é material.

— E por que deveria confiar em você agora? — Seus olhos eram de um marrom profundo, refletindo os últimos raios de sol no coração dele como punhais.

Ele a soltou.

— Não lhe dei razões para confiar em mim.

— Bingo. — Ela se afastou dele atravessando a porta da sala.

Ele partiu atrás dela, seu nome ficou preso em seus lábios, então ele parou do lado de fora da porta. Ela estava indo embora. Que se dane se ele implorasse. Que se dane se ele mostrasse como isso doía. Ela tinha razões para imaginar que era um imbecil. E ele tinha suas razões para ter se calado sobre quem ele era e poderia ter terminado o jogo quando não tivesse mais razão para jogar.

Não poderia controlar os sentimentos dela.

Tinha que deixar que ela partisse.

Atrás dele, o sol se punha tornando o frio mais intenso. Edward entrou no apartamento vazio e fechou a porta, cortando o ar gélido e a luz, ficando no último lugar que gostaria de estar.

Na escuridão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Genten to com peninha do Eddie, mas também acho que ele mereceu essa né? Quem mandou fazer tudo errado! Devia ter esclarecido tudo no inicio... E vocês o que acham que vai rolar no próximo cap. ?**

**Fiquei muuuuito feliz com as reviews que recebi do cap. anterior, sempre respondo quem tem login no FF. Net por ser mais fácil, mas se tiver alguma pergunta ou sugestão e não tiver login aqui é só deixar o Email que eu respondo. No meu perfil aqui tem o modo de mandar o seu email direitinho, por que senão o FF. Net come as letras...então dá uma olhadinha lá...**

**Espero sua review, mesmo que seja só pra dizer um "gostei" ou "Não gostei, tem que melhorar"... Se você não disser não tem como eu saber né... Então vai lá!**

**Haaaa um *beijobemestalado* pra Theslenn Urils e pra Ellen vcs**** são umas fofuras *-***


	14. Precisa cair na real!

**Oi meninas, pra começo de conversa estou muito chateada com vocês por que vocês são muito ingratas! *enxugaaslagrimas* eu com a maior boa vontade faço de tudo pra não atrasar o prazo da fic e vocês não tem coragem de deixar uma reviewzinha se quer né! Poxa, fiquei muito magoada mesmo, mas como sou uma pessoa de palavra, aqui está o antepenúltimo cap pra vocês, é pequeno mas ta valendo né!. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TREZE<strong>

— Então. — Rose falou num tom de graça enquanto lavava a louça do jantar, o coração ainda batendo descompassado após a terceira aventura no motel. Conversaram como de costume durante o jantar, mas ainda sentia a excitação. Estava impressionada por ele ter aceitado a ideia de terem um caso e gostado mais do que ela própria. — Se divertiu com seus amigos hoje à noite?

Terminou com os pratos e pegou um vasilhame. A mesma rotina, porém diferente agora. No lugar do ressentimento tedioso, tinha o coração leve, um sorriso no rosto e uma cicatriz onde antes havia uma ferida.

— De certa forma sim. — Ele se levantou da mesa de jantar de onde se espreguiçou, a beijou no ombro e deu uma piscada que fez seus joelhos baterem. — Alexis deve ter feito você trabalhar muito hoje. Voltou mais tarde que eu.

— Ela foi uma senhora de escravos na outra vida. — Lavou o vasilhame colocando para escorrer na pia. — Estou exausta como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e a cutucou.

— Eu também.

— Hmm. Deve ser algo no ar.

— Sim. — Ele se aproximou para pegar um copo limpo e o corpo vibrou com a aproximação, como era no princípio. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Era mais do que tudo bem. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não dar a volta, rasgar seu jeans e se atirar sobre ele.

O telefone tocou. Era Bella acabando com sua fantasia. — Oi, o que há?

— Bobagem.

O bom humor de Rose se transformara em preocupação. Bella parecia mal. — Conte-me.

— Sabe aquele cara que eu estava vendo? Rose levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Quer dizer, que não estava vendo.

— Isso, o vi. Dois dias atrás.

— O viu?

— Sim, o vi.

— Então, ele parece um ogro e você está desapontada?

— Não. Se parece com Edward Cullen e estou desesperada.

— Está desesperada porque ele se parece com...

— Rose, ele é Edward Cullen.

— Meu Deus. — Ela deu um passo para trás e encontrou o conforto do peito de Emm. Emm pegou uma cadeira para ela e *se sentou do lado oposto. — É inacreditável, Bells.

— É ainda pior. Lembra daquele cara no restaurante tailandês, o que estava atrás da gente e que derramou água?

— Não me diga que era ele também.

— Sim. Ele estava ouvindo nossa conversa o tempo todo. Sabia que iria para o Maine e sobre minha fantasia.

— Meu Deus. Isso é... nem sei o que dizer. — Ela bateu com a mão na mesa. — Você o forçou a revelar quem era?

— Não. Ele fez espontaneamente depois que concordamos que era o que queríamos.

Rose franziu a testa, achando interessante ele ter concordado. A situação parecia complicada, e se conhecia bem sua irmã, Bella estaria tentando racionalizar tudo.

— Por que acha que ele concordou?

— Eu achava que era porque ele estava gostando de mim.

— E por que não acha agora?

— Porque ele é Edward Cullen.

— Entendi, mas não é uma resposta.

— Ele sabia quem eu era o tempo todo. Tinha vantagem sobre mim.

Rose baixou as sobrancelhas. Bella não era o tipo vítima.

— Pelo que me contou, você instigou a sedução no chalé, e quando aconteceu, você ficou atordoada e feliz como nunca por estar com ele. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

Emm sacudiu um guardanapo onde estava escrito: mais problemas com homens? Rose confirmou e ele girou os olhos.

— Rose, nada daquilo era real. Rose riu.

— Por que sinto que tivemos esta conversa antes, só que de lados opostos? Não era o que vinha lhe falando?

— Sim, mas... pensei que poderia ser. Pensei... esperava que de alguma forma pudéssemos fazer com que a excitação e o sexo emergisse para a realidade.

Rose balançou a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada de medo.

— Então, por que não pode fazer emergir agora?

— Porque ele é Edward Cullen.

— Já sabemos disso.

— Rose.

— Me desculpe. — Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Por um instante, Bella era só confusão amorosa. — Ele devia saber o que aconteceria com vocês ao se revelar.

— Talvez quisesse que acabasse.

— Foi assim que ele agiu?

— Não. — suspirou.

— Bella... — Ela estava se sentindo desconfortável em aconselhar, já que o papel delas se invertera. — Me parece que ele queria esclarecer as coisas porque se preocupa com você. Você fica dizendo que é porque ele não é A e tinha que ser Z, quando há um alfabeto inteiro no meio.

— Estive alfinetando a irmã dele no último ano. Como vou saber se não era para me fazer parar? Te contei sobre o cara no supermercado?

— Perguntou a ele sobre isso?

— Sim. — Silenciou. — Ele disse que a irmã o enviou. É o guarda-costas dela.

— E?

— E como vou saber se falava a verdade?

Rose cobriu o fone para rir. Não queria parecer que não ligava para a irmã, mas estava adorando vê-la atolada no mesmo tipo de confusão romântica em que Rose estivera nos últimos anos.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Nada. Apenas a emoção em vê-la apaixonada por alguém.

— O quê? Apaixonada? — Bella se sentiu ultrajada. — Ele é um... é... ele mentiu para mim e ele...

— Se você não sente nada por ele, sacuda a poeira e siga em frente, como já fez com qualquer outro que se tornou um idiota.

Silêncio. Rose piscou para Emm, desenhou um coração no ar e apontou para o telefone. Ele piscou para ela e fez sinal de positivo.

— Ouça, Bella. Antes disso, você não sentia que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade?

— Bem... sim. Mas eu...

— Quando descobriu quem era, ele parecia ter uma explicação razoável para todas as suas acusações?

— Como você sabe que eu o acusei?

— Por favor. — Rose girou os olhos. — Você é minha irmã. Quando está triste ou assustada, você acusa.

—- Assustada? Estaria assustada com o quê?

— Em perder o homem que você ama.

— Não. Eu não...

— Tudo bem, não fique em pânico.

— Não estou em pânico, estou furiosa.

— Está aterrorizada. Aterrorizada em perdê-lo. Acalme-se, e quando estiver calma pense nisso. Lembre das expressões dele e de tudo o que ele disse. Abra sua mente e ponha-se no lugar dele nesta situação bizarra que vocês construíram. Depois, ouça seu coração e ele lhe dirá a verdade.

Rose ouviu um soluço e sorriu. Sua irmã estava apaixonada. Iria perceber isso, se é que ainda não percebera. E se Deus existia, Edward também estava apaixonado e perceberia isso, e Rose ficaria satisfeita era ver a irmã aprisionada por Edward como Rose era por Emm.

— Trégua?

— Trégua — respondeu Bella, fungando.

— Querida, vai ficar tudo bem. Só não se esconda atrás do medo e do orgulho. Isto é importante. Precisa cair na real.

— Deus, não diga isso. — Riu por entre as lágrimas e o soluço.

— Me ligue a qualquer hora que precisar. — Rose sorriu. Bella precisava dela.

— Obrigada, Rose. Estou confusa.

— Vai melhorar. Prometo.

— Vai para a casa da mamãe na noite de Natal, sábado?

— Já deixei de ir?

— Não. Te vejo lá.

— Tchau, Bella. — Rose desligou e dançou afinal. Emm a pegou, rodopiou-a e inclinou-a.

— Ela está apaixonada?

— Está. Espero que ele goste dela tanto quanto acredito que goste.

— Eu também —- Emm falou sério, deixando-a aliviada.

— Sério?

— Sim. — Sorriu acanhado. — Ela me enlouquece de vez em quando com seu jeito de sabe-tudo, mas eu a amo.

— Fico feliz. Bem o dever me chama. — Olhou para a louça que estava na pia.

— Eu vou dormir. — Emm bocejou e espreguiçou. — Não sou mais tão jovem.

Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela.

— Esqueça a rotina. Venha para a cama comigo.

— Mas eu tenho...

— Shhh. — Beijou-a na nuca. — O mundo não vai parar se você deixar a louça. Confie em mim.

— Tem certeza? — Olhou para a louça, fingindo estar ansiosa.

— Tenho. — Começou a caminhar em direção à porta empurrando ela na frente. — Louças amanhã, cama agora.

Ela afrouxou, rindo e sendo guiada pelo caminho. Poderia fazer algo para tornar as coisas melhores entre eles, poderia parar de se sentir deprimida e indefesa e talvez ele também ajudasse e desse o apoio que sentia falta.

Entrou com Emm no quarto e trocou a camisola. Quando fora a última vez que tinham ido para o quarto ao mesmo tempo? Mal podia esperar...

Deitaram-se e, ao contrário de dormirem, ele a abraçou do jeito que fazia antes.

— Hoje foi um dia ótimo. — Ela bocejou e acariciou o peito dele sobre a malha macia.

— Amém. — Ele riu.

Rose ouviu a respiração dele, tranqüila na escuridão, e sentiu uma onda de amor tão ardente que ficou assustada. Poderia ter colocado tudo aquilo em risco com Josh?

— Emm?

—-Mirim.

— Acho que precisamos ir cedo à casa dos meus pais no Natal para ajudar a mamãe preparar o assado. É mais difícil para ela a cada ano.

Silêncio. Estaria dormindo?

— Emm?

— Rose... eu... quero conversar sobre isso.

Ela ficou apavorada. Por alguma razão, sentiu o chão desaparecer.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre passar a véspera de Natal aqui em casa este ano. Você e eu.

Natal sem a família?

— Mas sempre passamos lá.

— Eu sei que sempre vamos. — A irritação transpareceu em sua voz. — Estou sugerindo que fiquemos aqui este ano.

Rose colocou a mão na cabeça tentando imaginar ela e Emm... o que, assistindo TV?

— Mas e a decoração e as canções... quem vai tocar o piano se eu não estiver lá?

Ele suspirou.

— Não se preocupe. Só pensei que seria uma mudança agradável.

— Bem, podemos ficar aqui no ano-novo. Natal é... bem, é Natal.

— Tudo bem. Sem discussões.

Ajeitou-se junto a ele, desejando haver algo mais que pudesse falar para trazê-lo de volta ao clima. Por que ele não queria ir para a casa de seus pais? Não gostava de ser parte da família? Por que nunca lhe dissera?

— Rose?

— Sim. — Estava preparada para o que quer que ele fosse dizer.

— Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro?

— Como poderia esquecer?

— Você tirou a mancha de vinho da saia?

— Sim.

— As dificuldades começaram ali.

— Só um pouco. Mas considerando que você me pediu para vir morar com você três meses depois, diria que superamos.

— Lembra do dia em que se mudou?

— Claro.

Ele ficou tenso e o silêncio entre eles se tornou constrangedor.

— A primeira coisa que fez depois que trouxe sua coisas foi mudar a arrumação dos meus móveis.

Rose riu alto, percebendo que havia algo errado, sem saber o que era.

— A decoração era um desastre.

— Aquilo me chateou.

Ela levantou o rosto e percebeu as feições dele na penumbra. Ele estava olhando para o teto.

Será que ela havia pensado nele? Como seria ter alguém virando suas coisas de pernas para o ar?

— Emm... me desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Nem sei por que trouxe isso à tona.

Talvez se sentisse mais próximo a ela esta noite. Por que ele destruiria aquela noite com algo como aquilo?

— Emm. Eu... — Ela parou, frustrada. Será que estaria criando fantasias e nada havia mudado?

— O que é?

— Nada. — Beijou-o, odiando a si mesma por não expressar seus sentimentos. — Fico feliz que tenha falado.

— Verdade?

— Sim, verdade.

— Então vai ficar mais feliz se eu listar tudo o que me chateia em você?

— Não, mas se você quiser, posso colocar todos os móveis no lugar.

— De jeito algum. Estava um horror. — Ele a beijou. — Boa noite Srta. Rose.

Ele a soltou e se virou, ela se acomodou no seu lado. Então, não fariam amor novamente. Ao menos, dormiria melhor assim, não podia esperar por milagres.

Um passo de cada vez.

Acomodou-se, ajeitou o travesseiro. O som atrás dela dizia que Emm estava entrando no ritmo normal do sono.

Se seu plano para revitalizar a relação deles não funcionasse, não saberia o que mais podia ser feito.

* * *

><p><strong>Deixe uma review dizendo o que está achando, é de graça e só são 2 minutinhos!<strong>

**kkkkk *BjoEstalado*  
><strong>


	15. Cadê o espírito natalino?

**Oi meninas, bom me desculpem pelo atraso, mas dessa vez foi o FF que não queria colaborar... Tenho uma noticia péssima pra dar, não em relação a fic, mas sim ao FF mesmo.**

**Vou postar isso aqui, porque vejo que a maioria lê fics gringas, e isso pode afetar muitas das fics que gostamos.**

**Existe um grupo de meninas denunciando as histórias por terem conteúdo adulto/pornô, e só na semana passada, mais de 5 MIL fics de Twilight foram excluídas pelo FF, e mais de 17 MIL de Harry Potter. Sem contar as dos outros fandoms.**

**As autoras/leitoras estrangeiras estão criando uma campanha para que não haja nenhum acesso no site fanfiction. net no período da meia-noite do dia 08/06 (sexta-feira) até a meia-noite do dia 10/06 (domingo).**

**Aos LEITORES, vocês podem baixar qualquer coisa antes desse horário, ler histórias completas, ou até mesmo verificar por atualizações em outros sites.**

**Aos AUTORES, vocês podem postar suas atualizações após esse tempo e estão livres para atualizar suas histórias em qualquer outro site.**

**Para quem tem twitter, use a hastag #NOFFN**

**Foram criadas imagens para a campanha:**

** w w w . face book photo . php? fbid = 312703065482587&set = a . 312703062149254. 74703 . 312696705483223&type = 1 (retirem os espaços)**

**E quem quiser apoiar, pode usar esse twibbonr no seu twitter:**

** twibbon join / team – no – ffn – 48 hrs (retirem os espaços)**

**Vamos lá, pessoal, mesmo que esteja acontecendo com as fics estrangeiras, isso nos afeta diretamente pq ótimas histórias estão sendo deletadas, sem chance de que a gente algum dia as traduza!**

**Ontem**** Fanfiction colocou isso nos avisos deles:**

**"Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Rati****ngs goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."**

**aff ¬¬'**

**Existe classificação nas histórias exatamente para isso. Se as pessoas respeitassem evitaríamos esse tipo de idiotice. E tipo, se a pessoa não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo, é só parar de ler, não é não? Affz falta de paciência para essas pessoas pudicas e desocupadas. Então bora aderir a campanha meninas!**

**Desculpem pelo aviso imenso, então sem mais delongas... o penúltimo capitulo pra vcs!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO CATORZE<strong>

Edward ficou de pé na sacada, olhando o cais, aquecendo as mãos na caneca cheia de café, O ar estava pesado e frio. Era véspera de Natal.

A grande reabertura das lojas tinha sido três dias atrás. Papai Noel, duendes e ofertas especiais, tudo deu certo. Preferia que o evento tivesse acontecido no início da temporada, mas teve que admitir que por ter sido perto do Natal tornou-o especial.

Restava saber como a nova imagem afetaria a loja no futuro. Alice havia se comportado bem e até os membros da diretoria gostaram do novo visual, deram tapinhas em suas costas, o felicitando.

Seu pai apoiou a iniciativa dele, com orgulho e prazer, emoções que Edward estava feliz por ter proporcionado. Logo ele estaria de volta, e Edward estaria livre.

Olhou o horizonte esperando ouvir as vozes da aventura o chamando para viajar, procurar por novos amigos, rostos e lugares. Contudo, o poderoso oceano pareceu-lhe frio e solitário, trazendo-lhe as imagens do que deixaria para trás, as lojas, seu pai e mesmo Alice.

E Bella.

Uma rajada de vento cortante soprou pela sacada, fazendo-o voltar à sala, limpa e arrumada como sempre. Não era a primeira vez que desejava que Bella não tivesse posto os pés naquele lugar, que nunca a tivesse visto naquela sala. Morava ali há quase dois anos, e após ela ter estado ali, o lugar parecia sempre frio, vazio e cheio de fantasmas.

A campainha tocou, tentou reter uma onda de adrenalina. Tentava ligar para Bella pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes nos últimos oito dias, mas o que poderia dizer que já não havia dito?

Amo você? Balançou a cabeça caminhando para a porta. Não era forte o bastante para ser rejeitado.

Apertou o botão do interfone, procurando não ter esperanças.

— Alô?

— Edward, é Alice. Quero falar com você.

Alice. Que diabos estaria fazendo ali? Só tinha posto os pés lá na semana em que se mudou. Ele só a via nas raras ocasiões em que seu pai os reunia para jantarem,

— Papai está bem?

— Sim. É sobre mim.

Edward respirou aliviado. Que surpresa. Apertou o botão mostrando apreensão. O que seria desta vez? Seu próprio programa de TV? Planejava concorrer à Presidência? O que quer que ela tivesse para lhe contar, sem dúvida preferia não saber,

— Por que veio me visitar?

— Bobagens. — Tirou o casaco rosa-shocking e o atirou no sofá. — Meu Deus, isto aqui é assustador. Como pode não ter decorado seu apartamento?

— Estive ocupado.

— É Natal. — Ela deu um tapa em seu braço de um jeito que ele odiava. Deveria baixar a guarda.

Edward rangeu os dentes.

— Quais são as novidades, Alice?

— Bem, não posso ir direto ao ponto. Não vai me oferecer um drinque?

— O que quer beber?

— Suco de frutas? — Torceu o nariz.

Ele remexeu os cabelos dela de um modo que ela odiava, e foi à cozinha para achar um suco.

Alice o seguiu, conversando sobre suas novas aquisições e a decoração que fizera em seu apartamento, no andar de cima ao do pai.

— Gelo? — Edward a interrompeu, enchendo o copo com gelo sem esperar pela resposta.

— Sim, — Ela passou a mão pelo fogão e pela bancada novos em folha. — Já cozinhou aqui? Por acaso mora neste lugar?

— Não sou muito de cozinha.

— Bem... — Olhou para o suco. — Então?

— Então o quê, Alice? — Entregou-lhe o copo e olhou para ela. —Você é a dona da novidade.

— Ah, sim, certo. Bem... Papai disse que vai voltar a trabalhar daqui a um ano, ele te contou?

Ele entendeu tudo. Mais um ano, depois estaria livre. Ainda era o que queria? Tanta coisa havia mudado.

— Não, não me contou nada.

— Bem, estou certa de que contará logo. Só mencionou isso ontem à noite quando estávamos jantando em um maravilhoso...

— É essa a novidade?

— Uhm... não. — Ela começou a remexer o gelo no drinque.

— Diga logo, Alice. — Ele não tinha uma boa sensação. Se ela estivesse desistindo do contrato com as lojas...

— Tudo bem. Não adivinha? — Viu a expressão impaciente no rosto dele. — Certo. É que... bem... vou me casar!

Edward respirou fundo e se sentou num banco alto da cozinha, se preparando para parecer feliz. — Vai? Quem é o sortudo?

— Jasper.

— Jasper? — Que diabos era aquilo? Nunca imaginou que o guarda-costas fosse dar o golpe do baú. — Quem ele pensa que é para te pedir em...

— Ele não me pediu em casamento.

— Não?

— Não. — Ela balançou o corpo e sorriu para ele. — Eu vou pedir, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai aceitar, sei que ele me ama. Seremos...

— Alice.

O sorriso dela se apagou.

— Sim.

Ele cobriu os olhos com a mão. Contou até dez. Problema dela se queria se casar. Já era maior de idade, não poderia impedir.

Droga! Casar? Isso vai além de CDs ou shows ou livros.

— Há quanto tempo estão namorando?

— Namorando, namorando, vinte e oito dias, se contar o primeiro beijo como começo oficial. Mas o conheço há muito tempo.

Edward caminhou pela cozinha.

— Que tipo de guarda-costas se envolve com...

— Foi idéia minha também. Não que ele tenha feito objeção.

— Aposto que não. — Edward deu uma olhada na blusa curta e na minissaia dela.

— Sei que pode parecer rápido, mas é amor eterno, Edward. Eterno? Quem estava dizendo era a Senhorita Século Vinte Um...

— E como sabe disso?

Ela franziu o rosto para ele como se fosse um idiota.

— Apenas sei. É o que qualquer um diz, você sabe.

— Da mesma forma que sabia que queria ser professora, estrela do rock, astronauta...

— Eu era uma criança.

— Você é uma criança.

— Tenho vinte e um anos.

Edward respirou fundo novamente. Estava certa, não havia o que argumentar, devia deixar que fizesse a própria bagunça e aprendesse com os próprios erros.

A voz de Sheila Bradstone ressoava em sua cabeça, dizendo que os atos da irmã eram para chamar atenção. Alice tinha vindo até ele antes de falar com Jasper. Será que queria discutir com o irmão o assunto?

Deus, isso era ridículo. Se ela achava que não era uma boa idéia, poderia admitir para si mesma e agir de acordo.

O pensamento lhe trouxe a imagem do pai dizendo que ele não ia fundo nas coisas.

Então, o mais doloroso, lembrou-se de Bella dizendo que ele se mudava sempre que o lugar começasse a se parecer com um lar.

Ele suspirou, deixou o copo de lado e percebeu Alice atrás dele.

Não era muito bom nesse negócio de irmão mais velho, mas precisava tentar.

— Você é muito jovem para casar.

— Muitas pessoas casam aos vinte e um.

— E muitas se divorciam.

— Sei o que estou fazendo. — A voz manhosa era a mesma que usava ao telefone.

Certo. Seu cérebro dizia para se afastar e não se envolver, deixá-la afundar com um navio. Virou-se e deu uma olhada nos jovens olhos negros dela e soube que não poderia, não desta vez. Ela viera para pedir a sua ajuda. Ele não a deixaria novamente.

Edward foi até a sala e pegou o casaco dela, depois pegou o seu próprio e foi até o elevador. Olhou para ver se ela o seguia.

— Aliiiee.

— Sim? — Estava mal-humorada,, na defensiva, os braços cruzados. — O que é?

—- É véspera de Natal. — Ele sorriu e atirou para ela o casaco. — Vamos às compras.

— Compras? — Ficou boquiaberta. — Quer fazer compras? Comigo?

— Claro. Tenho que comprar alguns presentes. O que quer de Natal?

— Acho que sua secretária já comprou. — Olhou suspeitando dele.

— Não este ano. Também quero conversar com você sobre essa história de casamento. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Espere até se autoconhecer, precisa pensar na faculdade, estudar Letras para que possa escrever um livro realmente bom do qual possa se orgulhar.

Ela ficou parada e seus lábios se curvaram como se fosse chorar. Edward suspirou, talvez não fosse bom nesse papel.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, provando que o choro era para valer.

— Qual o problema?

— Não sei. — Ela secou as lágrimas borrando a maquiagem dos olhos, a tornando mais jovem e vulnerável, como uma menina que experimenta a maquiagem da mãe. — Quando fala desse jeito, parece um pai.

— Como papai?

— Não, como um pai de TV. Como se estivesse dando conselho. — Deu de ombros e vestiu o casaco.

— Me importo com você, é minha irmã.

— Nossa, Edward. — Mais lágrimas. — Você está me fazendo manchar a maquiagem.

— Meu Deus! Isso é mais terrível que a morte!

Ele seguiu o casaco rosa-shocking e apertou o botão para o primeiro piso.

— Todos a bordo para as lojas Cullen.

Começava a se formar um plano na mente de Edward para ser posto em prática logo após as compras com Alice — se sobrevivesse. Depois que conversasse com ela sobre tentar faculdade e deixar o casamento para mais tarde, iria dar um telefonema e ver se poderia se envolver ainda mais.

Desta vez, com Bella.

**-x-X-x-**

— Pronta? — Emm meteu a cabeça na cozinha, balançando as chaves impaciente. Estava vestindo sua roupa de Natal, calças pretas, gravata e suéter vermelho.

Rose olhou para a mesa coberta de biscoitos que ainda tinha que embalar e depois para trás como se respondesse "Parece que estou?",

— Ainda não.

A tarde da véspera de Natal e todo o dia foram terríveis, Emm estava irritado e ela estava nervosa. Era óbvio, parou de fingir que queria ir para a casa de seus pais desde que admitira que não queria.

— Quer ajuda? — Balançou as chaves até que ela quisesse pegá-las e jogá-las pela janela.

— Não, obrigada, posso fazer isso. Emm olhou para o relógio da cozinha.

— Pensei que quisesse sair a uma. E então, estava atrasada.

—- Eu queria sair a uma, mas estou atrasada, tudo bem?

— Se está atrasada, Rose Swan, por que diabos não me deixa ajudá-la? — Ele foi até a mesa e pegou um biscoito, sacudindo-o no ar. — Sou tão imprestável que não posso nem embalar biscoitos? Só sou bom para um encontro especial num motel, é isso? É isso, Rose?

Ela deu um passo para trás como se ele fosse agredi-la.

— Não posso acreditar que disse isso.

Ele fechou os olhos e atirou o biscoito sobre a mesa onde se partiu em dois.

— Nem eu. Só queria que ficássemos em casa e isso me deixou de mau-humor.

— Não, quero dizer... — Começou a tremer. Ela o fizera se sentir imprestável? — Não sabia que fazia você se sentir desse jeito. Por que não me contou?

— Não me sinto assim. — Olhou para ela com tristeza. — Não muito. Tentei te contar, talvez não da forma correta, não sou bom nessas coisas, você sabe. Preciso tentar mais.

Ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou.

— Quando arrumei seus móveis. É o que quer me dizer. É por isso que trouxe isso à tona?

— Rose. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos. — Olha, me desculpa. Por que não te ajudo a embalar os biscoitos e vamos à casa dos seus pais?

— Não. — Ela levantou-se e foi até ele, se sentindo num sonho irreal. — Não podemos deixar para lá.

— O que quer dizer? — O medo invadiu seus olhos.

— Veja. — Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para os pais. O problema deles não seria solucionado com sexo no motel. A solução tinha que vir de dentro de casa, de dentro deles. E agora, com a graça de Deus.

A mãe atendeu.

— É Rose.

— Oi, Rose. — A voz da mãe pareceu desconfiada, conhecia bem a filha. — Feliz Natal.

— Mãe. — Rose virou para Emm, que estava de pé. — Me desculpe se está em cima da hora, mas eu e Emm queremos passar a noite de Natal em casa este ano.

— Há algum problema? Vocês estão bem? Está grávida?

— Não. —- Olhou para Emm. — Estamos bem, não estou grávida. Precisamos de... tempo para nós dois este ano.

— Ah, bem... entendo, — A mãe ainda parecia ansiosa.

— Se está tudo bem...

— Está. — Rose fechou os olhos sorrindo. De fato tudo estava prestes a ficar bem. — Desculpe-me pela hora.

— Querida, está tudo certo. —A voz da mãe parecia alegre.— Emm vem em primeiro lugar. Diga a ele que sei que a ama, mas que ele não é muito bom ator e aguentou bem a gente nos últimos seis anos.

Rose piscou. Sua mãe sabia que Emm não gostava de ir? E ela não? Há quanto tempo o óbvio estava na sua frente enquanto ela estava em seu próprio mundo?

— Obrigada, mamãe. Estaremos aí amanhã. Depois do almoço, certo? — Olhou para Emm, que afirmou com a cabeça, olhando para ela como se fosse uma nova e maravilhosa pessoa, o que ela esperava se tornar.

— Está bem, querida. Feliz Natal. Vemos vocês amanhã.

— Promete que está tudo bem?

— Pensa que não vamos sobreviver sem você? Criei você para ser tão autoconfiante?

Rose riu desconfortável.

— Claro que não. Obrigada.

— Não fique preocupada. Se Bella também tiver outros planos, talvez eu e seu pai saiamos para algum lugar. Mudanças nas tradições para todos nós.

— Mãe, ela vai me matar se souber que te contei, mas sei que há alguém com quem ela realmente gostaria de passar a noite.

-— Sério? — A mãe suspirou. — As mães são sempre as últimas a saber. Divirta-se filha.

— Vou me divertir. —- Rose desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Emm sorrindo, desejando que aquele fosse o melhor Natal das suas vidas.

— Rose, e a sua família, e as tradições? — Seus protestos eram genuínos, mas seus olhos agradeciam do fundo do coração.

— Podemos começar nossas próprias tradições. Diga, o quer fazer?

— Assistir TV? — Deu um sorriso sexy para mostrar que a estava testando.

— Não temos muito o que comer... manteiga de amendoim, cachorro-quente... milhões de biscoitos. — Abriu a geladeira para conferir as prateleiras. — Será que o mercado está aberto? Podemos comprar um assado, um pouco de salada, ou...

As mãos dele a pegaram pela cintura e ele a puxou para frente até encostá-la na virilha dele, afastando de vez os pensamentos sobre comida. Há quanto tempo não faziam amor na própria casa?

— Rose.

— Acho que manteiga de amendoim, cachorro-quente e biscoitos darão uma ótima ceia.

Ele a levantou em seus braços e atravessou o corredor.

— Concordo.

Deitou-se com ela na cama e deslizou a mão em sua barriga, os olhos procuravam os dela.

— Tenho algo para contar.

Ela torceu para que fosse algo bom.

— O que é?

— Rose. — As sobrancelhas se arquearam e o rosto ficou tenso. — Estava traindo você.

Ela olhou horrorizada.

— Não pode ser! Diga que não!

— Uma gatinha quente me cantou pela internet. Tivemos alguns encontros no motel Cambridge, e tudo foi selvagem, incrível e surpreendente.

— Meu Deus! — O choque de Rose se tornou uma risada. — Como pôde?

— Me desculpe, mas acabou. — Beijou-a. — Foi um grande erro.

— Por que diz isso?

— Ela não era o que eu queria. Você é. Ela era fantasia, mas o que eu quero é estar nesta cama, bem aqui, pelo resto de minha vida.

Rose respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que as palavras que ela tinha acabado de ouvir. Seus lábios se tocaram, e se beijaram várias vezes até que só os beijos não eram suficientes e ela sentiu a excitação dele.

— Emm. Tenho algo para confessar também.

— Uhm? — Ele a beijava na nuca, beijos lentos e sensuais. Depois começou a desabotoar sua blusa. — Confesse logo.

— Estava traindo você também. Eu... — Emm a mordiscava e ela gemeu. — Nada demais.

Ele riu e a ajudou a tirar a roupa e depois ela fez o mesmo com ele. Amaram-se devagar, apaixonadamente, satisfazendo seus corpos, sussurrando palavras melosas, finalmente juntos como deveriam estar e como não estavam há muito tempo.

Depois, Rose deitou-se satisfeita e relaxada acolhendo o peso quente sobre ela e as mudanças de tradições.

— Só queria ter você aqui comigo esta noite... e, falando nisso, você quer trocar os presentes agora?

— Agora?

— Sim. — Beijou-a e foi até a beira da cama. — Amo você, Rose Swan.

— Não está brincando? Também amo você, Emm McCartney. -— Então, onde está meu presente?

Ela levantou-se para pegar o presente com um laço de fita. Ele agradeceu com um beijo, abriu e olhou surpreso. Ela perdera a cabeça?

— Uma assinatura de um clube de vídeo? Quer que eu assista mais filmes?

— Quero que faça o que o faz feliz. E quero assistir com você também. Alguns deles.

Ele riu e a abraçou.

— Obrigado, Rose. Significa mais para mim do que possa imaginar, se isso faz algum sentido.

— Me desculpe pelo que se passou entre nós.

— Shh. Nós dois fizemos essa bagunça. Vamos olhar para frente agora — Pôs o dedo em seus lábios. — Vou lhe mostrar o que quero dizer. Pronta para seu presente?

— Sim, estou. — Ela riu, o coração estava cheio de esperanças.

Ele se reclinou e buscou debaixo do colchão.

— É algo que deveria ter lhe dado há muito tempo. Ela recuou.

— A bota?

Ele endireitou-se e entregou-lhe uma caixa de jóias de veludo preto.

Rose olhou para a caixa, olhou para ele, as lágrimas não esperaram para rolar. Uma aliança. Casamento. Por isso ele queria ficar em casa no Natal.

Ele ainda a amava.

— Muita coisa mudou desde que nos conhecemos. Muitas coisas. Crescemos juntos, também aprendemos a eliminar algumas dificuldades do caminho, a maioria delas nas últimas semanas.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Rose. Ela agarrou a caixa, não ousando abri-la.

— Mas uma coisa nunca mudou. — Emm se ajoelhou, apenas com um sorriso e um olhar de admiração no rosto. —Amo você, Rose Swan. Case comigo, seja minha mulher, fique comigo para sempre.

— Fico. — Encarou-o de perto. — Sim.

Ele voltou para cama para um beijo molhado e sem fim,

— Abra.

Ela abriu a caixa e piscou diante do diamante incrível, brilhando através de suas lágrimas.

— É lindo. Quando comprou?

— Não vai acreditar. — Ele deu um sorriso travesso. — No dia em que me pediu para te trair com você.

— Por quê?

— Estávamos em um barco que ia afundar. Éramos mais colegas de quarto do que amantes. Pensei que estivesse tendo um caso com aquele cara do trabalho.

— Josh? Deus, não, aquilo era...

— Sei o que era agora. Naquela época, não sabia. Mas quando você me quis num motel, era uma loucura, uma idéia desesperada, soube que ele não era nada. Soube que você ainda me amava e que queria que desse certo. — Ele pegou a aliança, deslizou-a reverentemente em seu dedo e disse-lhe: — E eu soube que daria certo.

— Sabia que conseguiríamos. — Ela o encarou em êxtase; ele a envolveu em seus braços.

— Vamos nos casar logo? Em janeiro?

— Claro. — Ela segurou o rosto dele. Não acreditava como haviam ido tão longe em tão pouco tempo. Após anos de sofrimento. — E quando teremos um bebê?

— Uhm? — Ele arregalou os olhos. Rose riu e bateu no ombro dele.

— Vou fazer você mudar a arrumação dos móveis outra vez.

-x-X-x-

**Véspera de Natal**

**O que é real?**

**Como se pode saber?**

**Você passa a noite com alguém, o sexo é perfeito e a conversa também. É tudo o que queria. **

**Na manhã seguinte, você percebe que não conhece esta pessoa. **

**E você é colocado de frente com o fato de que toda aquela mágica poderosa, toda aquela paixão, **

**aquela ligação profunda é baseada apenas na fantasia do que gostaria que aquela pessoa fosse.**

**E se disser para si mesma para cair na real, e na manhã seguinte se sentir menos real que na noite anterior?**

**E então?**

**E se o livro de Alice fosse um best seller e fizer as pessoas felizes?**

**Todas as coisas e pessoas deveriam vir com rótulos. Cem por cento artificial. Cem por cento real. **

**Cinqüenta por cento artificial, mas com mais benefícios que prejuízos.**

**Quem faria os rótulos? Seria eu? Agora não estou mais certa. Estarei de férias nas próximas semanas. **

**Talvez alguns de vocês tenham respostas para mim quando. **

**Eu voltar. **

**Feliz Natal!**

Bella olhou pesarosa para o post em seu blog. Seus leitores ficariam furiosos. As pessoas esperavam que ela soubesse, que se importasse, que se posicionasse e que não economizasse sarcasmo onde ele era merecido.

Agora o sarcasmo era sobre ela mesma.

Bella Swan pensou que fazer sexo cora um cara lindo no escuro era uma ótima fantasia. Nunca imaginou que pudesse se apaixonar. Quando iria Cair na Real? Como poderia ser diferente de Alice Cullen, sempre se lançando de cabeça no que quer que fosse, sem parar para checar ou pensar ou ao menos ter certeza do que estava fazendo?

Ou pior, quando caiu na real, quando percebeu o quanto fora idiota, ainda queria Edward de volta — correção, queria a fantasia de volta. Em tese, tudo o que tinha a fazer era encontrar outra pessoa para transferir a excitação e a emoção de ser desejada para um homem para quem pudesse ser Bella Swan desde o princípio e não Jane Doe.

Ela fora Bella Swan desde o princípio para Edward, ele sabia sua identidade. Ele queria saber mais sobre ela, entendê-la mais do que qualquer pessoa com que já estivera, e ela se entregou desde a primeira noite no chalé. A maioria dos homens era só testosterona, físico... tamanhos e nada mais.

Mas John — Edward —- não era assim. A ironia da situação era que ou seu instinto para reconhecer sinceridade tinha falhado ou ele não escondera nada sobre ele... exceto quem era.

Então tudo o que acontecera entre eles era real? Seria menos importante quem ele era e os motivos prováveis de tê-la conquistado?

Não sabia. Meditou sobre a situação por toda a semana e se entregou aos artigos que estava trabalhando, mesmo sem conseguir ter novas idéias.

Escreveu uma crítica sobre uma nova peça e seu editor lhe disse que haveria um cargo vago no início do ano, quando o atual crítico se aposentaria. Pela primeira vez, interessou-se pela possibilidade de um emprego estável.

Após a cena do tipo Romeu e Julieta na sacada ter se deteriorado, sentiu-se traída. Edward estava errado, era indigno de confiança, um manipulador. Ela estava certa, fora usada, era a vítima.

A conversa com Rose, que estava do lado de Edward, só a confundira ainda mais. O que teria feito em seu lugar?

O telefone tocou e ela levantou-se para atender, tentando não pensar em Edward, por que não seria ele.

— Oi, feliz Natal. — A voz de Rose fez Bella querer chorar.

— Oi, Rose.

— Cadê o espírito natalino?

— Só estou cansada. Tirei uma soneca. Daqui a pouco vou para casa da mamãe.

— É por isso que estou ligando. Emm e eu não vamos.

— Não vão? Está bem? Está tudo bem?

— Estamos tendo uma comemoração particular. — Rose riu.

— Ele comprou a aliança!

— Sim, pode acreditar? Vamos nos casar mês que vem.

— Mês que vem! É fabuloso! Incrível!

— Vê o que sexo pode fazer? Aposto que será a próxima a se casar com Edward.

— Certo. — Seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Não ligou para ele?

—Rose...

— Mamãe e papai vão sair hoje à noite. Ou você sai com eles e segura vela, ou pega o telefone e faz o que realmente quer?

— Não é tão fácil assim. Nem conheço o homem por quem me apaixonei ou por quê...

Rose gargalhou.

— Escute você mesma! Adivinha, Bella! É fácil. Preto no branco, do jeito que gosta. O que parece real? O que realmente conta?

Bella fechou os olhos e pensou no tempo que passara com John Smith. O primeiro encontro, nem loucura, nem perigo. No Ritz, finalmente sentiu mais a realidade, mais a essência de quem ela era mais do que qualquer coisa que já sentira.

Seria amor quando alguém se conecta completamente a outra pessoa?

— Parecia real com ele. — Sua voz veio num sussurro amedrontado.

— Exato. Ou você pára de se colocar no seu caminho ou terei que ir até aí colocar juízo em sua cabeça.

Bella ouviu a irmã, confiante e forte, certa do que queria. Afinal, ela sempre esteve certa sobre Emm.

Seria fácil dar o primeiro passo? Pegar o telefone, dizer oi, olá, como está, vamos descobrir o que é isso tudo?

— É Natal. Seria estranho ele estar livre.

— Bella, você não sabe a primeira coisa sobre o amor. Confie em mim. Se quiser vê-lo, ele estará livre. Agora vá. Ligarei daqui a alguns minutos e se o telefone não estiver ocupado, eu ligo para ele por você.

— Você não faria isso!

— Faria.

— De jeito algum.

— Trégua. — Ela riu. — E boa sorte querida.

— Trégua. Feliz Natal e parabéns por você e Emm.

Desligou o telefone, nervosa e deu um riso estúpido de nervoso e excitação. Não era tão simples. Não poderia ser tão simples.

Discou o número dele, desligou após o primeiro toque. Discou novamente, dois toques e desligou de novo. Discou uma terceira vez parada junto à janela.

Desta vez esperou.

* * *

><p><strong>Iaê gentem, o que estão achando?<strong>

**Preciso saber, me mandem reviews! **

**Haaaa agora o FF. Net ta disponibilizando a colocação de fotos nas fics igual como é no Nyah, **

**só não me peça pra dizer como coloca que eu não sei não! Ainda não tive tempo de aprender! hihi  
><strong>

**Não esqueça da review hein!  
><strong>


	16. Feliz Natal

**Olá meninas, como vocês estão?**

**Bom, me desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estava muito ocupada desde o ultimo up, mas aqui estamos nós pela ultima vez *lagrimanosolhos*. Queria agradecer muito a quem acompanhou SnE até aqui, e principalmente quem deixou review que vocês sabem que eu amo, resolvi postar hoje também por ser uma data muito importante pra mim...**

**_ *tchan*tchan*tchan*tchan* Hoje é meu aniversário_, sim estou ficando velha 19 aninhos nas costas já kkk Bom não vou me prolongar mais aqui por que eu sei que vocês estão loucas pra saber o final disso aqui, então beijinho.**

**Boa Leitura...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUINZE<strong>

Bella parou do lado de fora do luxuoso condomínio de Edward, tremendo. Sim, estava frio, flocos de neve começavam a cair, a decoração de Natal perfeita. Mas seu tremor não tinha a ver com a temperatura.

Edward não atendeu quando ela ligou mais cedo, mas ligou para ela vinte minutos depois quando viu a mensagem que ela tinha deixado na secretária eletrônica. Ela atendeu certa de que era ele, a voz forte e familiar surgiu na linha enviando violentas ondas de desejo.

— Bella? — A mesma voz surgiu no interfone.

— Sim. — O tremor dela aumentou antes mesmo de entrar no silêncio do prédio aquecido.

O elevador chegou, e ela entrou nele segurando o presente tolo, porém apropriado, que comprara no caminho.

Aquilo era o certo, já que decidira passar o Natal sem os pais. De uma forma ou de outra tinha que entender aqueles sentimentos — apesar de preferir uma forma a milhares de outras.

Chegou ao quinto andar. Bella controlou a respiração nervosa e deu lugar a um sorriso educado, sem saber o que dizer quando a porta abrisse.

Ele estava de pé no corredor, alto, lindo, sexy com calças pretas e camisa branca com detalhes em verde e cinza. Sexy... mas desconhecido. Um homem que havia visto na TV.

— Feliz Natal. — Ele parecia sério, um pouco apreensivo, como se não soubesse se a tomava nos braços ou apertava sua mão.

— Feliz Natal. — Saiu do elevador constrangida, como uma adolescente num encontro às escuras.

— Entre. — Fez um gesto a convidando para o espaço elegante, cinza, preto e vinho era atenuado pela árvore de Natal e uma lareira acesa.

— Você fez uma decoração.

— Alice insistiu. — Ela entrou e parou segurando o presente, fingindo admirar a decoração, se perguntando como sobreviveria à tensão da noite.

— Posso pegar seu casaco? — Edward chegou bem perto, co locou as mãos sobre seus ombros e era John Smith novamente. Ela fechou os olhos querendo se inclinar sobre ele, sentir suas mãos nela, seu corpo...

— Bella?

— O quê?

— Seu casaco?

— Oh, sim. — Limpou a garganta e colocou o presente sobre a mesinha. — Obrigada.

Ela desceu os ombros e ele tirou o casaco. Ouviu o barulho do tecido sendo atirado no sofá. Ele não se afastou.

— Vire.

Ela se virou, temendo o choque do reconhecimento combinado ao choque do não reconhecimento.

— Olhe para mim.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, tentando ver a pessoa que imaginava que ele era. Não conseguiu.

— Queria que tentássemos novamente. — O olhar dele era sincero. — Se concordar, quero começar do início. Como estranhos.

— Somos estranhos.

— Apenas no olhar.

Ela baixou a cabeça e ficou observando seus pés sobre o tapete oriental da sala. Ele nunca vira seus pés, foram íntimos várias vezes e ele não tinha ideia de como era seu corpo.

— Como estranhos ou... ?

— Ou amantes. — A voz dele a fez erguer a cabeça. Olhar pare ele a fez ver Edward Cullen.

Não queria ver Edward Cullen. Queria John Smith. Não sabia como John Smith era, porque não era real... o que não parecia fazer com que ela parasse de desejá-lo.

— Precisa de tempo para pensar?

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia.

— Tudo bem.

Esperava que ele se afastasse, ao contrário, ele segurou seu rosto é beijou-a. Ela fechou os olhos, então não pôde deixar de beijá-lo também, sentindo o perfume familiar e tocando seu corpo.

Ele a puxou e beijou-a como se ela pertencesse a ele, envolveu-a firme em seus braços, não poderia escapar se quisesse.

Não queria. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, a excitação crescia, ela gemeu, ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

— Senti sua falta, Bella — sussurrou e beijou sua boca. Ouvir seu nome dos lábios dele foi tão maravilhoso quanto a sensação das mãos descendo por seus quadris sob o tecido da sua calça.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados, deslizando as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, explorando a quente paisagem de suas costas.

— Também senti a sua...

Droga. Não conseguia chamá-lo pelo nome.

Ele tirou a mão do cós e chegou para trás, ficando em silêncio até que ela abrisse os olhos e o encontrasse olhando para ela, a sobrancelha arqueada para cima numa expressão com a qual ela deveria estar familiarizada.

— É Edward, Bella.

— Eu sei. — Ela se pegou olhando para os pés novamente. — Eu... me desculpe. Não sei se vou conseguir.

Ele estava em silêncio. Ela olhou para cima e o encontrou sorrindo. Tinha um sorriso largo. Ela tentou imaginar todas as vezes em que soube que ele estava sorrindo no escuro.

— O que é engraçado?

— Vai conseguir, Bella. Nós só apressamos as coisas um pouco. Admito que foi difícil ficar longe de você. — Ele pegou sua mão. — Venha comigo.

Ela o seguiu pela sala, subindo a escada de madeira, indo em direção ao quarto.

Hesitou diante da porta fechada, levando o presente junto ao peito, como um tipo de defesa.

— Mais sexo para consertar o que está errado entre nós?

— Espero que sim.

— Não estou certa de que...

— Confie em mim. — Ele ajeitou seus cabelos para trás e descansou os braços sobre seus ombros. —Acho que você confia ou não estaria aqui, estou certo?

Ela afirmou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Confio em você. Não estou feliz, mas confio em você. Ele sorriu, abriu a porta e a puxou para o quarto... e para a escuridão. Outra vez.

—Nós vamos... o que vai... se vamos manter...

— Shhh. — Estava lá de frente para ela, John Smith, conduzindo-a para sua cama, gentilmente puxando-a para a cama, deitando ao lado dela, uma presença familiar. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, sentindo o batimento do coração sobre o tecido da camisa, odiando a fraqueza que o tornava tão irresistível a ela.

Mas como isso iria resolver alguma coisa?

— Vamos nos tocar de agora em diante? Esta é a solução? Ele riu e ela se juntou a ele com uma risada nervosa.

— Tenho planos e não tem nada a ver com toque.

Ele desceu da cama e caminhou até a parede. Segundos de pois uma música moderna começou a tocar.

— Mmm, isso é bom. — Ela deitou, pronta para o que ele tivesse em mente.

Ela não teve que esperar muito. O peso dele afundou o colchão ao lado dela. Sua suéter foi levantada e retirada lentamente.

Bella procurou pelos botões da camisa dele se sentindo atordoada. Atordoada por estar numa fantasia? O que estava fazendo? Isto poderia tornar as coisas piores.

Ele beijou sua pele exposta, depois desceu suas calças e as retirou. Ela fez o mesmo com ele.

Estava quase nua, seu corpo quente, e esperava o próximo passo. Ele tinha se levantado, estava no pé de cama fazendo... alguma coisa.

Um som, o clarão de um fósforo — uma vela?

Ele voltou para cama, a silhueta mal iluminada. Podia ver suas mãos agora, as formas escuras movendo-se sobre sua pele, devagar removendo seu sutiã e sua calcinha. Ela apenas podia ver a cueca para encontrá-la e descê-la por suas pernas longas, tendo a certeza de que a tinha retirado devido à luz fraca.

E lá ia ele de novo, outro fósforo e um brilho fraco. Desta vez ela já podia perceber os traços dele, o nariz, o queixo, a linha escura das sobrancelhas.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele a beijava, mas os abriu depois quando ele desceu para seu peito, se esforçando para ver o contorno de seus lábios sobre seus mamilos. Seu corpo sabia que não era um estranho — a excitação a inundou, quente, acolhendo o carinho do toque em sua pele,

Outra vela foi acesa, ele levou a boca por entre suas pernas. Ela fechou os olhos outra vez; e olhou novamente, fascinada por ver seu rosto descendo lentamente, provocando um alívio confortável. O nariz tinha uma curva suave, a testa era larga e macia, o cabelo fino e levemente ondulado.

Logo sua língua começou a trabalhar e ela se sentiu indo para o próximo nível de desejo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando as sombras no teto, gemendo quando as sensações se tornaram demais e tinha que traduzir em sons.

Ele se afastou novamente. O quarto brilhou. Ele voltou para ela, desta vez com uma camisinha. Ainda não. Ela o puxou de volta para a cama e ajoelhou-se estudando-o. Seus pés eram largos, as pernas peludas, os músculos das coxas firmes. Seu sexo ereto estava firme acima dos pelos.

Ela o beijou, olhando para ele, incapaz de parar. Ele deu um suspiro que ela já escutara tantas vezes no escuro, olhos fechados e a boca um pouco aberta. Ela o beijava e olhava, aprendendo pela expressão dele como melhor lhe dar prazer.

Então ele a puxou para si... e acendeu mais uma vela, deixando o quarto numa penumbra. Ele colocou a camisinha e deitou ao lado dela, os braços a envolviam, deslizando sobre ela, memorizando seu corpo com os olhos.

Edward Cullen. Ele tinha uma pequena cicatriz no lábio inferior. Tinha deixado de barbear uma porção no canto da boca.

Ele se movimentou sobre ela e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela o recebeu em seu corpo, se perguntando como pudera fazer amor com ele antes sem ver o que ele sentia por ela.

Ele se mexeu devagar, ficando cada vez mais rápido até gozarem, primeiro Bella, logo depois ele, olhando nos olhos um do outro, finalmente capazes de ver o que haviam experimentado.

Ela tocou seu rosto, a testa, as bochechas, os lábios finos.

— Edward. Ele sorriu.

— Obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Pelo que fez com as velas. Foi perfeito. Ajudou-me... a emergir com você. — Ela gesticulou, pensando como havia resistido.

— Não tem ideia de como estou feliz. — Ele virou, puxando-a sobre si, então estavam face a face sob o brilho quente das velas. — A semana passada sem você foi um inferno.

Ela concordou.

— Para mim também.

— Alice me contou que meu pai vai voltar para a empresa daqui a um ano. Depois disso não estarei mais à frente das lojas Cullen.

— Oh. — Ela sentiu o coração apertar. Ele estaria livre para ir embora. Iria? As lágrimas vieram e ela sentou-se na cama, não querendo mostrar a ele como a notícia a machucava. Mal tinham começado, e ele já iria deixá-la. — Isso me lembra de algo.

Ela foi até a beira da cama e pegou o presente e entregou a ele.

— Abra. Não é nada, apenas algo divertido.

Ele deu um olhar curioso, depois desembrulhou e abriu a caixa. Pegou o pequeno globo terrestre que flutuava entre dois imãs que o repeliam com igual intensidade.

— Comprei pensando que lhe daria o mundo já que não sabia se seria capaz de ir embora tão cedo.

Ele sorriu, girou o globo, depois levantou a cabeça sorrindo para ela.

— É perfeito. Obrigado.

Um ano. Um ano para ela se apaixonar ainda mais por ele e depois ele partiria.

— Mas acredito que será capaz de ir embora para um mundo real agora.

— Farei uma viagem sim. — Ele girou o globo outra vez. — E desejo sinceramente que seja minha viagem de lua de mel.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Sua lua de mel?

— Quer vir comigo?

— Em sua lua de mel? — Ela o encarou. Ao invés de um ano ela viu que era para toda a vida. — Está me pedindo em casamento?

— Ainda não. Mas irei um dia. Não tão rápido. Colocou o globo de lado, puxou-a para si e beijou-a na testa e nas bochechas.

— Desde que encontrei você no escuro, Bella, tudo em meu mundo se iluminou.

Lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Ela não tentou escondê-las desta vez. Outra fantasia perfeita. Ele não ia parar de torná-las realidade?

— Quando esse dia chegar, eu direi sim. Amo você Edward.

— Amo você também. — Ele esfregou o nariz no dela com ternura. — E graças a Deus você vai dizer sim. Estava apavorado que você dissesse Cai na Real.

Ela riu.

— Não acho que isso pode ser mais real que você e eu.

— Concordo. — Um suave sino bateu no andar de baixo e Edward sorriu. — Meia-noite. Feliz Natal. Não comprei um presente para você. Se não quisesse vir, teria que ficar olhando para o embrulho, sabendo que nunca seria capaz de lhe dar. Farei isso ano que vem.

— Não pense nisso. Caso não tenha notado, não sou muito ligada em coisas materiais. Natal é amor, lembra?

— Lembro.

— E, além disso... — Ela o beijou, e beijou-o novamente e teve medo de nunca mais ser capaz de parar. Olhou intensamente para o homem que amava. — Tudo o que eu quero é você.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Então pessoas, o que acharam do final? Ficou fraquinho? Esperavam algo melhor?<strong>

**Por favor, deixem uma review mesmo que você nunca tenha deixado uma, essa é a hora pra isso né!**

**Se não te convenci em deixar uma review meu ultimo argumento é:**

**"Poxa é o meu aniversário! Por favorzinho me faz feliz hoje vai, diz que sim, diz que sim, sim?" **

***aquela bem Kiko irritante***

Só pra esclarecer, isso é uma adaptação do livro 'Imaginação', da Isabel Carpe, e tem isso escrito no final do meu perfil, então por favor não me mandem review dizendo que é plágio ou algo do tipo. Bjos 


End file.
